Two Detectives, One Love
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: This is NOT a yaoi story (if you thought that from the title. L and Near both care for the same woman. the story fallows the anime. If there is a mature scene in the chapter I will post it before the chapter begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kara had sat down behind a short-haired and a long-haired girl.

A man standing on the stage behind a stand had begun speaking.

"And now a few words from the freshmen representatives." Said a man wearing glasses in front of a podium.

Two men began walking towards the stage and up the stairs.

Kara felt her heart skip at who she saw the black haired person on the left was.

"Ryu-chan." She wispered to herself.

"I think I've fallen in love with the guy on the left." Said a girl wearing glasses blushing a deep shade.

Kara looked towards the girl and felt a little jealousy.

"Eww, Kyokou." Said the girl next to her.

A few minutes later Ryuuga and Light had stepped down off of the stage and began talking.

Soon after they began talking the ceremony had ended. Ryuuga had entered his car that was held open by his driver.

Then he had gone home.

A few days later Ryuuga and Yagami were having a tennis match.

A crowd had began gathering around as the matches went on.

The one girl who said they liked Ryuuga was also there. She was watching in excitement at the game being played. Her friend had looked at her once again thinking she was weird.

The game had ended with Light winning 6 to 4.

"You're good Yagami-kun. I lost the game." Ryuuga said to Light.

Ryuuga looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Kara.

He felt his eyes flinch for a split second at seeing her. _"Kara-chan. So you go to this school as well."_

Ryuuga and Light had gone to a small resturant.

"I'll be back Yagami-kun. I need to call my driver and tell him not to pick me up from school." Ryuuga said to Light as he went towards the phones.

"Sure." Light said back.

"Understood." Watari said over his phone. He had left a few minutes later.

Watari had driven towards Touou University and had seen Kara.

He had walked up towards her as he saw her sitting on the benches outside the tennis courts.

"Miss Kara?" Watari said taking his hat off and smiled at her. "I've come to pick you up. Ryuuzaki had asked me to pick you up and take you somewhere where you guys could meet later on."

"Watari-san." Kara said smiling at him. "It's been a long time. How have you been?" Kara asked as she walked with Watari to his car.

"I've been good. And how have you been?"

"I've been good. I'm still living by myself in the small apartment you were able to help me get." Kara said smiling at him.

"That's good to know." Watari said back.

Watari had driven Kara to a hotel and had walked her inside. They went to the elevators and Watari pressed one of the buttons and the elevator began moving up.

Soon after the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Watari had led Kara towards a room.

"Please come in." Watari said opening the door.

"Thanks." Kara said back.

"Ryuuzaki should be home soon." Watari said smiling at Kara.

"Okay," Kara said back as she placed her schoolbag next to the couch.

"Have some juice while you wait." Watari said handing Kara a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks." Kara paused then asked. "How has Ryu-chan been? I was surprised to see him at the entrance ceremony for Toudo University."

"He's been good. Been really busy with work though." Watari said back.

"I see." Kara paused then said, "I guess this new case is tough for him."

"It seems to be very tough." Watari said agreeing with her.

"I wish I could help him." Kara paused then said, "but I might be only saying that because I miss him so much."

"He misses you too Kara-chan." Watari said smiling at her. "Why don't you rest here. And I'll wake you up when he comes home."

"Okay," Kara said as she laid down and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ryuuzaki had opened his door and smiled as he saw Kara laying down on his couch.

"Kara-chan. Wake up." Ryuuzaki said as he bent over the couch.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at seeing Ryuuzaki.

"Ryu-chan," she said smiling at him.

"Hey," Ryuuzaki said smiling at her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. But I've missed you alot." She said smiling at him.

"I've missed you as well." Ryuuzaki said as he placed his hand against her cheek.

"I was surprised to see you at the same university I go to." Kara said as she sat up on his couch. "I bet you're working on a tough case. You look really tired." Kara said looking at him.

"Yeah I am." Ryuuzaki paused then said, "you've probably heard of the KIRA case."

"Yeah." Kara said nodding her head. "I find this KIRA person scarey. I worry about him harming innocent people."

"You haven't changed one bit Kara. You're still a caring person." Ryuuzaki said as he laid his head on top of her lap.

"Not really. I think I've changed a little." Kara said as she ran her fingers through Ryuuzaki's hair.

"You are the only person I'd ever let touch me like this." He said smiling at her.

"I guess I should be glad to know that." Kara said smiling at Ryuuzaki as she placed her other hand over his.

Ryuuzaki brought her hand towards his lips and kissed her wrist feeling her pulse speed up at his lips touching the sensitive flesh. "You're pulse is fast Kara-chan. Why is that?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Why do you think Ryu-chan? You're the famous Detective L," Kara said grinning.

"Could it be that you're happy to see me?"

"Maybe." Kara said smiling.

"Or is it because you still have strong feelings for me?"

"Maybe," Kara said as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"It is because you still have strong feelings for me. Your pulse had just speed up at that question." Ryuuzaki said smiling at Kara.

"I guess I can't play guessing games with you when you're so close to me." Kara said laughing.

"I guess not. I'd probably still guess right no matter how far away I was from you." Ryuuzaki said smiling at Kara.

"Probably." Kara said smiling at him.

"Ryuuzaki? Is it about time to start your meeting?" Watari asked.

Ryuuzaki looked at the clock on the wall across from him and Kara.

"I guess it is. Kara-chan, I'm going to make a few copies of the files I have. I want you to wait in the back of the lobby downstairs out of sight of the front doors." Ryuuzaki paused then said, "I want you to come up to this room," Ryuuzaki said handing her a small slip of paper with a different number on it. "In one hour I'll have you knock on the door and Watari will let you in the room. I want you to hand me the copies I gave you. Be warned I will speak cruely to you when you give me the files. But this is for your own protection from KIRA. I beleive he will be in the same room. You'll probably know who I mean when you see him."

"Okay," Kara said nodding her head.

Watari had handed her a small file folder with the copied files in it.

"Here you go Kara-chan." Watari said smiling at her.

"Thanks, Watari." Kara said back.

As she was about to walk out the door. Ryuuzaki placed his arms around Kara and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon." Ryuuzaki said as he hugged her body to his.

"Okay." Kara said smiling at him. "I'll see you soon." She said as she left his room.

Kara had sat down in the cafeteria area of the hotel Ryuuzaki was staying at. She watched as four officers had went into the building and entered the elevator.

"Those officers must be helping Ryu-chan with the KIRA case."

About a half an hour later someone else entered the hotel. _"I recognize him. Yagami Raito. He played a tennis match with Ryu-chan at school."_ Kara thought as she watched him enter the same elevators the officers did earlier. _"Now I just have to wait until the hour is up and head up to the room written on the peice of paper he gave me earlier."_

As the hour passed. Kara had gotten up and went towards the elevators. She had pushed the floor button Ryuuzaki asked her to go to. A few seconds later she stepped off of the elevator and went to the room number on the note.

Watari had opened the door after she had knocked on it.

"Welcome, Miss Kara. Please come in." Watari said as he held the door open.

"Thank you." Kara said back as she walked inside the room.

"Ryu-chan," Kara said walking into his hotel room. She looked and saw the people from earlier who had entered the hotel. "Hello," she said bowing towards them.

"Kara," Ryuuzaki said looking at her with a stern look. "Let me see what information you have."

"Here it is." She said giving him the folder she had.

Ryuuzaki had looked through the folder and said with a heavy sigh. "I already have this information. It's useless to me now." Ryuuzaki handed Light the folder as he got up. "Light-kun. Will you go and burn this? I don't need two copies of what I already have." Ryuuzaki said as he watched her.

Light had left to go and burn the files Kara had brought.

"I'm sor-," Kara was cut off as Ryuuzaki claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"It's good to see you again Kara-chan." Ryuuzaki said as he pulled away from her lips. "Sorry about speaking creully to you. But it's for your own protection."

"I see." Kara said back.

"We'll catch up later on tonight." Ryuuzaki whispered as he saw Light return.

"Okay," Kara said back.

Soon after everyone had left the hotel room. Kara had went to Ryuuzaki's room.

A few minutes later he had entered his hotel room and closed and locked his door.

Watari had a different hotel room than Ryuuzaki's.

So the room was empty except for Kara and him.

"Kara-chan," Ryuuzaki said as he walked towards her.

Kara smiled as she felt Ryuuzaki wrap his arms around her.

"Ryu-chan," Kara said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

Ryuuzaki smiled as he picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom.

"Let's go to bed." He said with a teasing grin.

"Ryu-chan," Kara whispered as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said laughing. "At least not yet. I just want to hold you while I sleep next to you."

"Okay," Kara said kissing his neck and smiled as she felt his pulse speed up.

"I might change my mind if you keep kissing me in the sensitive areas." He said grinning as he laid her down on his bed.

Kara had laughed at that comment. She laid her head down on Ryuuzaki's chest and closed her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Good night, Ryu-chan." Kara paused then whispered three words that made Ryuuzaki's pulse speed up.

"I love you too, Kara-chan." Ryuuzaki said as he kissed her forehead. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kara had woken up next to Ryuuzaki and smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed him. She smiled as he held her body close to his as he hugged her.

"Good morning, Kara-chan."

"Good morning, Ryu-chan."

"I guess it's time to get up and start working again." Ryuuzaki paused then said grinning as he whispered in her ear, "I'd rather stay here with you though."

Kara smiled back and said blushing, "we can always wait until later on tonight."

"Then I can't wait until tonight." Ryuuzaki said kissing Kara again as they had gotten dressed.

"Ryu-chan? How did my clothes get over here?" Kara asked looking at him.

"I had Watari go to your home and take a few of your outfits to bring over here." Ryuuzaki said smiling back at her.

"Are you telling me I'm going to be living with you for a while?" She asked grinning at him.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" He asked with a pouting face.

"I'd love to live with you here," Kara said back as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm glad." Ryuuzaki said smiling at her. _"It'll make it easier to ask you what I want from you too."_ He thought to himself as he watched Kara get dressed.

"Ryu-chan?" Kara asked looking at him as they walked towards the meeting room in the hotel. "Do you suspect Light-kun to be this KIRA?"

"Yeah. I do. That is why I had spoken cruely to you yesterday." Ryuuzaki said looking at her.

"I see," Kara paused then said looking at him. "I guess we can't be so personal here then."

"Right. Here is only for talking about business. How about you go and make some coffee for everyone? That might make them think I had you become my waitress instead of joining the team. You'll still be working with the team. You'll be able to hear everything going on in the room."

"Okay." Kara said nodding her head. "Since calling you Ryu-chan would be personal. How about calling you Ryuuzaki-kun?" She asked looking at him.

"That would be okay." Ryuuzaki said bending over and kissed her.

"Good morning everyone," Ryuuzaki said walking into the hotel room where everyone Kara had met yesterday was working.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." Everyone said back.

"Good morning, Kara-chan." Matsuda said smiling at her.

"Good morning, Matsuda-san." She said smiling back.

"Kara-chan? Would you be so kind as to go and make everyone here some coffee?" Ryuuzaki said looking at her.

"Right away, Ryuuzaki-kun." Kara said smiling back at him as she left to go and make everyone coffee.

"Ryuuzaki? You and Kara seemed to have changed from meeting yesterday. Did something happen?" Soichiro asked.

"I had a little conversation with her yesterday after the meeting was over. That's all Yagami-san."

"Is it because you still suspect my son to be KIRA?" Soichiro asked.

"It is. It's for her own protection that we shouldn't be so formal here." Ryuuzaki said looking at him.

"I see," Soichiro said looking at Ryuuzaki.

Kara had came back out of the kitchen holding six cups on a tray. "I had brought coffee for everyone." Kara said placing the tray on the table everyone sat around.

"Thanks Kara-chan," everyone said.

"Sure," Kara said back.

"Kara. I want you to stay with Watari and start working with him." Ryuuzaki said looking at her.

"I understand." Kara said while thinking, _"it's because we will be distracted in our work if we're so close together."_ Kara had left the room and went to go and talk with Watari.

"Hello Miss Kara." Watari said seeing her walk into his office.

"Hi Watari-san. Ryu-chan wanted me to work with you. He probably thought we would be distracted if we work so close together. At least that's what I think." Kara said sitting across from him.

Watari had laughed a little as he said, "I think Ryuuzaki would agree with you. I haven't seen him so happy since the beginning of this case."

"I'm so glad to see him. I just can't stop smiling at thinking about that thought." Kara said smiling.

Watari laughed a little as he said, "Ryuuzaki is really glad to see you too."

"Where's Kara-chan? I remember she was here yesterday." Light said as he saw she wasn't around.

"I had her go home." Ryuuzaki said glancing at everyone else. "I decided she wasn't going to work with us after yesterday. It'll be easier and faster to work with Kara not around here."

"I see." Light said while thinking, _"damn it. I thought I could use her to destroy L."_

Ryuuzaki looked towards Light out of the corner of his eye. _"He would use Kara-chan to get to me. She must not be allowed around me at all during my working hours. Sorry Light-kun. But you will never get the chance to hurt her. I already have a plan to protect her if you kill me."_

"Were you going to be coming back to school soon? It's gotten boring with you not there." Light said looking at Ryuuzaki.

"I might come back if I can. I do miss going there." Ryuuzaki said. _"If I do go back. I gotta be careaful around Kara-chan. I don't want Light-kun to suspect anything going on between us."_

Light smiled as he thought about meeting Misa Amane a few nights earlier.

(the previous night)

A blond haired girl had explained to Light why she had wanted to meet him so bad. For he was the one who killed the man who killed her parents. And then the man was freed from jail. She told him she couldn't kill them. But KIRA did and she was really grateful for that. She had also explained she knew who he was because she had traded her eyes for the Deathgod's eyes. She told him the eyes she had now can show her the name and lifespan of any human. But she can't see the lifespan of an owner of a deathnote. Light had thought of using Misa to see L's real name. Misa had agreed to use her eyes to see L's real name to please Light so he might like her.

(back in Ryuuzaki's office)

"I think I'll come back to school tomorrow, Light-kun." Ryuzaki said looking at him. He turned back around in his chair and said in a low voice, "after all Light-kun was my first friend."

Light looked towards Ryuuzaki with a somewhat shocked look. _"What?! He must be playing with me. I'll just play along."_ Light thought as he calmed his nerves down a little. "Yeah. I agree. I think Ryuuzaki is also an irreplacable friend."

Ryuuzaki looked back as he smiled at Light while thinking. _"I guess I better do what I wish. While I still have some time left before I die. I guess tonight will be a good time to ask Kara what I really wish from her."_

A few hours later Ryuuzaki had left for his other room. He smiled as he saw Kara in the hotel room already. "Hey Kara-chan." Ryuuzaki paused then said kissing her passionately. "How about we go out tonight?"

"Sure," Kara said smiling back.

Watari had driven Ryuuzaki and Kara around town and stopped outside a jewelry store that Ryuuzaki asked him to go to.

"Let's go. Here's the first stop." Ryuzaki said smiling as he held her hand as she got out of the back of the car with him.

"Ryu-chan?" Kara asked a little shocked seeing they stopped at a jewelry store. "why are we here?"

"You'll know soon enough." He said with a teasing grin. They walked into the store and Kara looked a little surprised at all of the fancy jewelry.

"Ryu-chan?" Kara asked looking at him with a small smile and blush creeping up on her face.

Ryuuzaki looked at Kara and smiled saying, "it is what you're thinking Kara-chan." Ryuuzaki walked Kara over to the rings section. "I'll take that ring right there," he said pointing to a small diamond ring.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" The cashier asked.

"That won't be neccesary." Ryuuzaki said as he was handed the ring in it's small box. "Kara-chan? Will you marry me?" He asked holding her left hand.

"Yes. I will marry you, Ryu-chan." Kara said as she felt tears fall out of her eyes.

"Good. Because we're getting married tonight." He said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, Ryu-chan." Kara said smiling at him.

"Let's go and get your dress now." Ryuuzaki said smiling at Kara after he bought her a diamond necklace and earrings.

"Okay." Kara said smiling as she walked out of the store with him.

Two hours later Ryuuzaki and Kara had entered a small church. A preacher was standing on top of some stairs inbetween the benches. Kara looked and saw the officers and a few other FBI agents in the church.

"Shall we begin?" The preacher asked.

"Yes," Ryuuzaki said nodding his head.

An hour later Ryuuzaki and Kara were officially husband and wife as they signed thier names on a peice of paper.

"Congradulations you guys," Matsuda said smiling at Ryuuzaki and Kara.

"Thanks, Matsuda-san," Ryuuzaki and Kara both said.

"You guys can go home." Soichiro paused then said, "you guys need a break from work and some time to yourselves."

"Thanks, Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki paused then said as he looked at everyone. "I don't want anyone else knowing about this. I want this to be kept a secret from everyone else except for us."

"I understand." Soichiro said looking at Ryuuzaki.

"Thank you for coming here today. It means alot to me. To both of us." Ryuuzaki said looking at everyone.

"Sure," everyone had said nodding their heads.

"Shall we go home now, Kara-chan?" Ryuuzaki asked with a teasing grin.

"Yeah," Kara said as she smiled and blushed a little.

Ryuuzaki and Kara had gone home and had spent their first night together as husbad and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kara and Ryuuzaki had woken up and smiled at eachother.

Kara felt her face grow warm as she blushed remembering what happened last night between her and Ryuuzaki.

"I'm so happy Ryu-chan. Thank you for everything you've done for me." She said as she leaned over and kissed him passionately as she crawled on top of him.

"Do you wanna do what we did last night again?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"We might be late for school if we did." Kara said laughing. "Ryu-chan? How are we going to keep this secret from the school, especially from Light-kun?" She asked looking at him.

"We need to hide this first of all." Ryuuzaki said as he kissed Kara's left hand with her wedding ring on it.

"Should I wear it as a necklace and hide it in my school uniform?" Kara asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you have a long enough chain?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"I think so." Kara said as she began looking through her small jewelry chest. "I found one. Hopefully it'll work." She said as she placed the ring on the chain and fastened it around her neck. "How does it look?"

"It looks nice." Ryuuzaki said as he bent over and kissed her. "I'll have Watari drop you off at your old house."

"Okay." Kara said nodding her head.

"While we're at school. We're gonna have to stay clear from eachother. And you're still gonna be using your maiden name." Ryuuzaki said looking at Kara.

"I understand." Kara said back. "Is it for my protection you're doing this Ryu-chan?" She asked looking at him with a little saddness in her eyes.

"Yeah." Ryuuzaki paused then said as he hugged her from behind, "we can only be ourselves here in our home."

"I understand." Kara said. "It's going to be hard though. But I'll do my best in not knowing who you are while we're there. If Light-kun asks me anything. I'll tell him I had quit talking to you on the day you had sent me home."

"Understood. I hope that works." Ryuuzaki said as he watched Kara get her clothes on and grabbed her jacket and school bag.

"I'll see you tonight." Kara said back as she walked out the door with Watari.

"Yeah," Ryuuzaki said as he watched her leave their home. "I feel like my time might be running out to be with you Kara-chan. That's why I'll do everything I can to be a good husband to you."

"Bye Watari." Kara said as she entered her old house.

"Goodbye Miss Kara." Watari said as he had entered his car and driven back to the hotel Ryuuzaki was staying at.

She decided to wait for a half an hour before she had walked to school.

Light had watched Kara walk to school.

He decided to walk up to her and talk to her.

"Hey Kara-chan."

"Hey Light-kun," Kara said back as they walked to school together.

"I haven't seen you working with the police or L lately on the KIRA case." Light said looking at her.

"I haven't spoken to L since he had sent me home that day." Kara said back. "So I just gave up on working with that case and anything else having to do with it."

"I see," Light thought smiling evily. _"Now I can really use her since she doesn't like L anymore."_

Light and Kara had walked to school together. What they didn't notice was Ryuuzaki was watching them.

"It looks like Light-kun is trying to use Kara already to get to me." He said to Watari.

"Yeah. It does." Watari said.

"Let's fallow them and wait until they get into school. Then I'll walk into the class and go back to pretending to be Ryuuga again." Ryuuzaki said.

"Understood." Watari said.

School had seemed to end pretty fast.

Kara made sure to stay away from Ryuuzaki as they were in school.

She had walked a different way to her next class to keep out of sight from Light and Ryuuzaki. She had stopped and watched them talk for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Light and Ryuuzaki were talking to eachother as they walked out of class. Ryuuzaki was wearing a plastic mask over his face as they were talking.

"How come Kara-chan isn't talking to you anymore? I was talking to her earlier on the way to school and she said she had quit talking to you on the day you had sent her home."

"She must be angry that I'm not letting her get involved in the case. I don't know." Ryuuzaki said looking towards Light.

All of a sudden a blond haired girl with small pigtails in her hair jumped infront of Light and Ryuuzaki.

"Light-kun." She said happily.

Light looked towards Misa in anger thinking she was such an idiot to visit him at his school. Then a thought struck across his mind as he glanced at Ryuuzaki.

Misa looked at the guy wearing the mask and smiled as she took his mask off of his face.

"Hello," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Light-kun. I'm jealous that you know such an attractive woman." Ryuuzaki said looking at Misa.

All of a sudden a crowd of people had surrounded Light, Ryuuzaki, and Misa.

In all of the commotion Misa was groped from behind.

A few minutes later the crowd diminished and Misa, Light, and Ryuuzaki were talking.

Misa had walked away as she told Light she'd see him later on.

Light had looked at her out of annoyance.

Light had decided to wait until Ryuuzaki had started walking towards their next class. Then he reached into his pants pocket and turned on his cell phone. Next he had pushed the speed button for Misa's cell phone number.

He brought the receiver up to his ear and waited for her to answer.

But that didn't happen as he heard Ryuuzaki's voice instead of Misa's.

After talking for a few minutes. Ryuuzaki's other cell phone had begun ringing.

"Hello?" Ryuuzaki said answering it. He waited a few minutes later and said, "you might take this in a good way. Or a bad way. But Misa Amane has been arrested in suspicion of being the second KIRA. There was evidence all over her room and on the video tapes we had confiscated."

After Light and Ryuuzaki were finished talking. Ryuuzaki had left the school.

Kara had watched the scene from the front of the school.

"Light-kun looks angry. It almost looks like he had planned on using that famous model for some kind of scheme."

She thought as she walked out of the school building and had gone to her next class.

Lucky for her Light wasn't in the same class. She don't know what would have happened if he was. She kinda felt like he would try and use her to get to Ryuuzaki.

"I just have to get through the rest of this day." She said as she let out an exhausted breath.

(Ryuuzaki's hotel room)

Ryuuzaki was watching Misa Amane with the other officers on the KIRA case. Ryuuzaki had explained why she was arrested.

Soon after she had fallen unconscious she had begun acting differently.

Ryuuzaki had picked up his cell phone hearing it ring.

"Understood." He said hanging up the phone. Ryuuzaki looked at Soichiro as he said, "that was Yagami-kun. He's coming here. Watari turn the voice and video of Amane Misa off."

"Understood." Watari said as he did what Ryuuzaki asked.

Light had walked into Ryuuzaki's room and explained he feared he might be KIRA.

"You've got to be joking Light!" Soichiro said as he shook Light's shoulders in shock.

"But it might be true Father." Light said looking at his dad.

Ryuuzaki had turned towards Light and explained that he would be locked up.

"Understood." Light paused then said, "I want to try and clear up any suspicion Ryuuzaki has of me being KIRA."

Light was then led to a different cell.

A few weeks later after Light had change just like Misa had changed. He had begun acting like he didn't know why he was there.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ryuuzaki asked outloud as he watched Light begin to act differently then when he was first led to the holding cell.

"He's acting just like how Misa did when she woke up before. Not knowing why he was here." Matsuda said watching the cameras.

"I don't get this. They are both acting so differently." Ryuuzaki said. "But I'm sure that Misa Amane is the second KIRA." He paused then said as he looked towards Soichiro, "Yagami-san. I need you to do something for me." Ryuuzaki began explaining what he wanted Soichiro to do.

"Alright," Soichiro said as he let out an exhausted breath. "I'll do it."

Soichiro had driven Light and Misa towards a desserted area and pulled a gun on Light.

He had explained what he was going to do and then with a loud explosion from the gun and the strong smell of sulfer. "Thank god it was a blank." He said exhaustedly. "Ryuuzaki how was that? Now has my son been cleared of any suspicion of being KIRA?"

"He has Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki said over the speaker phone. He paused then said, "Yagami-kun, welcome to the team."


	5. Chapter 5

There are explicit scenes in this chapter.

Chapter 5:

"I'm going to go and see Kara-chan." Ryuuzaki paused then said, "I'll be back in a while."

"Okay," Soichiro said back.

"Remember. Light-kun is not allowed to know about us. All he knows is that we quit talking on the day I had sent her home."

"Understood," Soichiro said as he watched Ryuuzaki leave the hotel room and go to a different room.

Kara looked towards the door and smiled as she saw Ryuuzaki entered the room.

"Welcome home," Kara said walking up to him and hugged him.

"I can only stay for a little while. And I won't be able to come home for a while."

"I'm going to miss you then Ryu-chan." Kara said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'll miss you too," Ryuuzaki said as he lifted Kara's chin up and kissed her.

All of a sudden tears fell from her eyes as she thought about losing Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki felt a tear fall on his hand and looked at Kara. "What's wrong Kara-chan?"

"I feel like our time is running short Ryu-chan. I fear I might lose you. And I don't want that." Kara said looking at him.

"I feel the same way." Ryuuzaki paused then said, "it's why I wanted to marry you so soon. I wanted to try and make you a happy wife." Ryuuzaki said as he bent over and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"You've made me the happiest wife when you asked me to marry you." Kara said placing her hand over her wedding ring she wore as a necklace.

"Kara. I want you to have your things packed." Ryuuzaki paused then said as he looked at her. "If Light-kun is KIRA. Which I still suspect he is and still beleive he will try and kill me. I had arranged for you to go to Los Angeles in America. I had asked someone their to protect you from KIRA. I know they'll be able to do it too."

"What are you talking about Ryu-chan?" Kara asked looking worriedly at him.

"You'll know when the time comes. Until then let's enjoy the time we have together and forget about this KIRA business." Ryuuzaki said kissing her.

"Okay," Kara said smiling as he pulled away from her lips.

Ryuuzaki had begun caressing Kara's body with his hands as he kissed her.

Kara reached her hand downwards and smiled feeling Ryuuzaki jump.

"I understand Kara-chan. I shall make love to you again." He said grinning at her.

Soon after they had become one Kara felt Ryuuzaki slide out and laid down next to her as he brought her close in a comforting embrace.

"I love you Ryu-chan." Kara said kissing his neck.

"I love you too, Kara-chan." Ryuuzaki said kissing her lips as he smiled at her.

They had both fallen asleep as they held eachother. Soon afterwards they were woken up by Ryuuzaki's cell phone in his pants pocket.

"Hello?" He paused then said looking towards Kara, "I'll be over in a few minutes after I take a quick shower."

"You have to go back already?" Kara asked sadly.

"Yeah," Ryuuzaki said as he leaned over and kissed Kara as he got up. "I'm going to get a quick shower and head back over to the office."

"Do you mind if I take one with you?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"Not at all." Ryuuzaki said grinning back.

They had gone and took thier shower together.

"Wow Kara-chan." Ryuuzaki said surprised as he felt his body shake with each caress of Kara's mouth.

Kara smiled as she heard Ryuuzaki's breathing grow quicker. A few seconds later she felt sweet liquid go down her throat.

"Kara-chan-," Ryuuzaki said as he brought her up towards him and kissed her feircely on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around him as he brought her body closer to his.

"I think my body is hungry for more of your's Kara-chan." He said grinning as he felt his pelvis area reflex towards Kara's lower body.

"I guess I'll just have to give my husband more of what he wants then." Kara said leaning up and kissed Ryuuzaki as she allowed him to ravish her body.

(Ryuuzaki's office/other hotel room)

"That was quite a long time Ryuuzaki." Soichiro said.

"I had to make my wife happy Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki said smiling as he sat down at his desk.

"I see. You're lucky to be young and in love Ryuuzaki."

"Yeah I guess I am." Ryuuzaki said smiling at he thought about what him and Kara were just doing. He felt a small blush begin creeping up on his face.

"Ryuuzaki-kun's blushing." Matsuda said grinning.

"Let's just say there will never be another woman for me besides Kara." Ryuuzaki paused then said, "she's not going to be here for much longer though."

"What do you mean?" Soichiro asked somewhat shocked.

"You'll know what I mean when the time comes." Ryuuzaki said back.

Meanwhile Kara was gathering clothes to pack away in her suitcases.

She had two suitases filled with her clothes and prized possesions in them.

"I guess that's all there is to pack.," Kara said as she closed her suitcases.

She didn't want to leave. But knew Ryuuzaki was making her leave for her own protection from KIRA.

"I feel like today was going to be my last day with Ryu-chan." Kara said as she looked at the suitcases. "It's why I wanted to try and be a good wife to you. At least for today."

She said as she laid down and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Light and Ryuuzaki had begun working together after Light had prooved his innocence that he wasn't KIRA.

Ryuuzaki had allowed it even though he still suspected Light to be KIRA.

Light had gone back to Ryuuzaki's hotel room that was his office. When he got there Ryuuzaki had handcuffed them together with a long chained pair of handcuffs.

"Is this what you meant when we were going to be working together 24/7 Ryuuzaki?" Light asked looking at him.

"It's not like I want to do this either." Ryuuzaki said as he thought, _"I'd rather be with my wife than be chained with you Yagami-kun."_

Misa didn't like the idea of Light and Ryuuzaki being chained together.

"If you're going to be like that? When do I get to have some free time with Light for our dates?" Misa pouted to Ryuuzaki.

"It will be the three of us when you go out for dates." Ryuuzaki said.

"That's so not fair." Misa said making a depressing noise.

"It's got to be that way until you are both completely cleared my suspicion of you being KIRA." Ryuuzaki said looking at them.

Kara sat in her room and wondered how Ryuuzaki was doing. Her clothes were already packed like Ryuuzaki asked her to do before he left for work.

Kara let out a heavy sigh as she picked up their wedding picture. "I already miss you Ryu-chan." She whispered as she laid down on their bed and held their wedding picture.

Kara had woken up a few hours later from having a nightmare. Her bedsheets were soaked with sweat.

"Ryu-chan. Please tell me what I saw in my dream wasn't real. I don't think I could bear it if that was what you meant in our conversation earlier." She whispered as tears fell out of her eyes.

Kara had found out a few weeks later. The dream she had envisioned was what had really happened. Kara had gone to the funeral dressed in black from head to toe. No one had recognized her at all there.

When they asked who she was.

She had replied, "None of your damn business. Get lost and leave this place. You aren't wanted here any longer. This man deserves some peace now." She placed a red rose on Ryuuzaki's resting place and turned around and began leaving.

"Goodbye, Ryu-chan. I wish you could see your child when they're born." Kara whispered to herself as she had gotten back in the cab and left home to call when her plane flight for Los Angeles would be departing.

Kara had decided to rent a different room under her maiden name so no questions would be asked if the police wanted to tell her about what happened.

She had carried the suitcases into the hotel lobby and ordered her room.

"Thank you," Kara said as she took the key to the room.

She was too tired to eat or shower. So she just went strait to bed. Kara laid down on the bed and had let the tears flow from her eyes.

_"Why? Why did you have to be killed? Why did you have to get involved in this case. If it wasn't for this KIRA case. You would still be with me. With your unborn child."_ Kara thought to herself as she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

An old man was sitting in his office working on some papers. He had his cell phone turned on next to him incase there was a message. A few seconds later it had beeped. He looked at the message with a little sadness in his eyes. He had gotten up from behind his desk and walked outside his office. He began walking down the hallway as some of the children were running down it. He had stopped one of the boys.

"Mello," he paused then said looking in the room of where he stood in the doorway. "And Near. Come to my room."

"Okay," Said the boy named Near.

"What's wrong Roger?" Mello asked.

Roger sat behind his desk with his hands folded as he said, "L has died."

Mello had looked surprised at his death. Near didn't show much of a reaction. But he seemed surprised as well.

"Who is his successor?" Asked Mello in a somewhat despereate voice.

"L wasn't able to choose. It seems you were both equal canidates to be his successor." Roger paused then said looking at both Near and Mello, "Mello. Near. How about working on this case together?"

Mello clearly didn't like the answer that was given.

Near was still working on a blank puzzle as he said, "that sounds agreeable."

Mello had argued for a few more minutes before he had left the office. On his way out he told Roger that it was okay. Near would take L's position since he seemed more fitted for the position.

He decided he would catch KIRA on his own with no help.

"Near," the old man said looking at the white haired boy who stayed in the office.

"What is it?"

"I was asked to give you a message from L. Here it is." He said handing his phone over so Near could read the message.

Near had read it. "I am asking you to protect Kara. I'm sending her to Los Angeles where you are. You are the only one who can protect her. I know you care for her as much as I do. This is why I'm entrusting her with you. I think Kara knows who KIRA is but is scared and angered at what he'll do to me. She should be arriving at the airport in two days after you receive this message. L."

"I understand." Near said leaving the building.

(Two days later)

Kara had arrived at the airport to take the flight to Los Angelus that L had set up before his death.

"Miss Ryuuga?" Asked a man in a suit walking up behind her. "I'm here to pick you up for the flight we'll be taking." The man said showing her his identification card.

"You're from the FBI?" She asked looking at him after seeing his identification card.

"Yes. I have orders to come and pick you up for your flight and take you to meet the head of the investigation team who's after KIRA." At the mention of his name Kara felt tears fall from her eyes. "Miss Ryuuga?" The man asked.

"I'm alright." Kara said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention that name to you. I know you are still mourning over your late husband. Please forgive my rudeness." The man said bowing apologetically.

"It's alright. I know I'll be hearing it alot until the case is closed." Kara said as they boarded the plane for Los Angeles.

"Are you alright Miss Ryuuga?" The man asked.

"I'm okay. It's just morning sickness." Kara said as she closed her eyes and laid her head back.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure you should be traveling so soon?"

"I'm okay. A little travel won't hurt me or the child." Kara said smiling at the man.

Five hours later they had arrived at the Los Angeles airport.

"Right this way." The man said leading Kara towards a black limousine. He opened the back door and Kara sat down on the back seat. The man sat down next to her and closed the door. The limousine driver had began driving with the directions given to them from the FBI agent.

They had arrived at a tall building and walked inside. They went towards an elevator and walked inside. The FBI agent had pressed one of the buttons and the elevator began moving downwards.

A few minutes later they arrived at a room.

"Place your hand on here." He said showing her a hand scanning machine.

"Okay," Kara said as she placed her hand on the scanner.

Near had looked at the video screen.

"She's here." He said with a small smile.

"You care for her Near." The female agent said.

Near looked at her and asked, "is it that obvious?"

"You always have a serious face on. You hardly ever smile like you just did." She said looking at him.

"She means alot to me. And L knows I care for her as much as he did." Near said looking at the female FBI agent. "That is why he entrusted me with protecting Kara. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her from KIRA." Near said with a serious look.

"I see." The female agent said looking at Near.

Kara and the FBI agent had walked into the room.

"It's been a while Kara-chan." Near said turning around in his chair so he faced her.

"Near-chan," Kara said in a somewhat shocked voice. All of a sudden tears fell from her eyes. She ran towards him and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Near said hugging her back. "You've changed somewhat? Has something happened?"

"Well," Kara paused then said. "I never got the chance to tell Ryu-chan."

"Tell him what?" Near asked.

"He was going to be a father." Kara said with her eyes closed.

"You're carrying his child?" Near asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. I had taken three different tests and had visited a doctor to make sure it was positive. I've been having the morning sickness for the past week." Kara said looking at him.

"I see. Are you feeling okay now? You've traveled quite a bit today. You're probably exhausted from it. You should go and lay down."

"Kara-chan can rest on the couch over here." One of the men said as they had gotten up.

"Thank you," Kara said smiling at the man.

Near had grabbed a blanket from the back of the room and placed it over her.

"You just lay here and rest. I'll wake you up in a while, okay." Near said smiling at her.

"Okay." Kara said as she closed her eyes.

Near went back to sitting where he was before Kara had shown up with the FBI agent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kara had woken up a few hours later on the couch. She sat up and brought her knees up to rest under her chin.

Near had looked over at Kara as sadness passed through his eyes at seeing how miserable she looked.

"Kara-chan."

Near thought as sadness passed through his eyes.

Gevanni, Halle, and Lester looked at Near then at Kara with a little sadness.

Kara had taken her necklace out from underneath her shirt and held it in the palm of her hand.

Near had seen the diamond ring that was hanging from it. _"L must have given that to Kara-chan as a wedding ring."_

All of a sudden a phone was ringing.

"It's the current 'L'." Lestner had said.

Near looked over at Kara and saw rage pass through her eyes.

He waited a few more moments then said holding his hand out, "phone." He paused then said bringing the phone to his ear after flipping a switch on the back of it. "It's nice to meet you, Second L." Near had the sound of the phone connected so everyone could hear it in the room. He watched Kara as he was talking to the person calling himself 'L'. "There's no use hiding. We are an organization created for the purpose of capturing KIRA without relying on L. We are called the Special Provision of Kira and the seven members of this group know of the real L's death." Near had then said, "I am the leader of the SPK. Let's see," Near paused then said grinning, "I am N. Since this latest incident might help us in capturing KIRA. We would like to fully cooperate with you on it. Is something wrong L?" Near asked as he didn't get a reply over the receiver.

"N-no. It's just after the Director was murdered. Vice-Director Yagami's daughter was kidnapped by the same people. And they have demanded a trade in L.A."

"Trade? An exchange with the notebook?" Near asked.

"That's correct." The Second L said.

"Understood. I will gather as many agents as possible in L.A.. As well as monitor the entire city from satellite cameras." Near paused then said, "no... I will leave all commands to you, L." Near said as he hung up the phone.

"Near is it okay to leave it all of to the fake L who can't properly persue KIRA?"

Near held a dart in his hand as he said, "that's why it's okay. It means there's a gap that we can take advantage of. Of course human life is top priority. However our goal as SPK is ultimately," he paused then said as he threw the dart towards the dart board. "To get the notebook and to capture KIRA."

"I see KIRA is calling himself 'L' now." Kara said as she still held anger in her eyes.

"Kara-chan." Near said walking over to her. He noticed her shirt was becoming a little red. "Kara-chan, calm down. You're hurting yourself."

"What?" Kara asked looking at her arms where her hands were. Kara felt her eyes flinch as she said softly, "sorry."

"It's ok. I know you are deeply hurt by what happened." Near paused then said, "go and bring me the first aid kit."

Halle had brought the kit. "Near. I'll take care of Kara-chan's wounds." Halle said grabbing Kara's hand before Near could get a reply out. "Come Kara-chan."

"Okay." Kara said back. They came back out a few minutes later. Kara had a different shirt on when she came back out.

"Are you okay now?" Near asked.

"Yeah," Kara said nodding her head. All of a sudden tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Kara-chan?" Near asked hugging her.

"I miss him." Kara whispered. "I miss him so much it hurts to think about him." Kara said as tears fell out of her eyes as she hugged Near back.

"I know." Near whispered back as he brushed his hand against her back. "How about we go out for a walk?"

"What about-?" Kara asked but was stopped as Near placed his finger against her lips.

"If you're worried about the work. Everyone can handle it by theirselves for an hour or so. You need to get some fresh air. You can't be in here all the time with us since you're pregnant." Near paused then said smiling as he wiped her tears away. "Let's go and get some fresh air."

"Go on Kara-chan." Halle said smiling at her.

"Okay." Kara said smiling back as she wiped her eyes dry. The next moment she got up off of the couch and walked outside with Near. They had gone outside and started walking towards the park that was nearby.

"That feels nice," Kara said smiling feeling the cool breeze brush across her face.

Near looked at Kara and smiled.

Kara looked at Near and smiled as she felt him grab her hand.

"How about we go and get an ice cream?" Near asked smiling.

"Sure," Kara said smiling at him. She had let him lead her by the hand towards an ice cream stand.

"Two chocolate and strawberry cones." Near said to the person at the counter of the stand.

Kara smiled as she asked, "you remembered my favorite flavors?"

Near smiled and said as he blushed a little, "I remember lots of things about you Kara-chan."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked as she felt her heart speed up a little bit.

"Here are your ice creams." The lady said handing them to Near and Kara.

"Thank you," Kara and Near both said.

"I meant," Near said as they sat in the shade of a large tree. "I like you Kara-chan." Near said blushing a little.

Kara's hand with her ice cream stopped a few inches away from her mouth. She had felt color begin to rise on her cheeks. "Near-chan." Kara whispered.

Near looked over at her and saw her cheeks were a little red. _"Could she like me like I do her? L knows I love Kara-chan. But could she like me like that as well? Was this why he had sent her to me? He knows I will protect her from KIRA. Not only will I protect the woman we both love. But I will also protect his unborn child." _All of a sudden Kara's ice cream had fallen towards the ground. "How about we go back to the office? I didn't mean to suprise you like that Kara-chan."

"It's okay, Near-chan." Kara said blushing.

Near and Kara had started walking back towards his office.

"Kara-chan?" Near paused then said as he gently squeezed her hand. "Would you be angry with me if I asked you something?" He asked glancing away.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked looking at him as they stopped by some trees.

"I know it's wrong of me to say this so soon after you had lost L." Near paused then said as he looked up at her, "would you try to care for me as you did him? I want to make you happy like he did. I want us to be together. L knows of my strong feelings for you. In the letter he had sent me, before I had taken over the KIRA case. He had asked me to protect you from KIRA because he knew I had loved you."

"He told me on the last night I was with him. He had wanted me to have my things packed. Because he had arranged for me to come to Los Angeles and that he asked someone to protect me from KIRA there. I didn't know he meant you were the person he was talking about until I had seen you the first time."

"I see." Near said smiling.

"Thanks Near-chan." Kara said blushing. "I'm flattered at your feelings for me. I have to say. I also feel the same as you do. I think Ryu-chan knew it also. Which was probably another reason he asked you to protect me." Kara paused then said as she felt tears in her eyes. "I hate KIRA for taking Ryu-chan away from us."

"I know." Near said embracing her in a gentle grasp. "I promise you. We'll get him somehow. And when this is all over we can live our lives in peace."

"Thank you, Near-chan." Kara said smiling as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sure." Near said as he brushed his fingers through her hair and sent shivers through her body.

Kara gave out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Near asked.

"I used to do the same thing to Ryu-chan that you're doing now." Kara paused then said smiling at Near. "I wonder if it felt just as nice and relaxing to him as it does to me when you do it."

"Maybe it did. That was why he let you do it." Near said smiling at her. "Let's go back to the office. You must be getting a little tired from being out here."

"Okay," Kara said smiling at Near.

"Kara," Near said as he placed his hand against Kara's cheek and leaned towards her lips. "Will you let me kiss you? I know I can never take L's place in your heart. But I want to be able to fit in somewhere in your heart like he did."

"Near," Kara whispered his name a little breathlessly.

Near had taken that whisper as an answer to his question. He had gently moved his lips against Kara's. He pulled her body closer to his and held it there.

Kara had wrapped her arms around him and opened herself for him. Showing Near he was allowed to kiss her. Showing him that she was ready to move on. That that was what Ryuuzaki had wanted for her.

"Thank you, Kara. I promise you. I'll solve this case and then we can move on with our lives." Near said as he led a trail of soft kisses from her lips to her shoulders. Near pulled away as he kissed the metal chain to Kara's necklace that had Kara's first wedding ring that L had given her.

"Near?" Kara asked then saw he was looking at her necklace. She reached her hand and was about to put it away. But Near had grabbed her wrist.

"It's okay Kara. You don't have to hide it from me. I only asked you to care for me like you did L. I didn't ask you to forget about him." Near said kissing her.

Kara had taken her hand away and wrapped it around Near's waist and hugged him as she leaned into his kiss.

"Let's go back. We can always wait until later to start where we had just left off." He said grinning at her.

"Okay." Kara paused then said kissing his cheek, "thank you, Near-chan."


	9. Chapter 9

About fifteen minutes after Kara and Near returned to his office. There was another phonecall from the Second L.

Lestner had picked up the phone and asked what the Second L wanted. The Second L had asked to speak to Near. He had turned the phone on to speaker so everyone could hear what he had to say.

"N, I'm sure you're aware of what's happening. The airline companies, police, and other forces haven't mobilzed yet. Can we count on you for that?"

"What's with this L? He's useless." Ellickson Gardner said annoyed.

Near remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "Understood... L... We'll estimate their landing point and set up satellite survaeilances around the area."

A few minutes later The second L contacted Near once again. "N, we've discovered who had boarded the plane with the Subdirector Yagami. His name is Zack Irius. Please look into his information as well as the pilots of the flight."

"They had gotten the name pretty quick." Ellickson said.

Near glanced behind him at Lestner and Ellickson who were watching the monitors.

A few minutes later Near spoke into the receiver of the phone and said, "L, we have the landing location on satellite survalence. We're sending all we see to you."

"N? Can we send a chopper?" Kira asked.

"We can do that. I'll send John McEnroe since your father had met with him before."

All of a sudden the area of where Yagami stood had started to open up.

"An underground bunker!"

"Things are starting to get intersting now." Near paused then asked grinning, "do you have a plan L? You wouldn't be thinking it's okay for the notebook to fall into the hands of someone we know nothing about? Would you?"

"Not at all." Kira said. "There's no record at all about that bunker being there. Regardlees if the kidnappers want to take the notebook with them. There has to be a way out. We request that you try and fallow them as close as possible when they leave." Kira said.

"You say that as if it's so simple." Near paused the said grinning. "It looks like you've been beaten L."

"What's happened?" The Second L asked.

Near grinned as he said, "at an area about half a mile from the entrance used by Yagami and exit by the kidnapper. A missle has appeared and is preparing to launch. This type of missle is one that can't be tracked by radar."

"N. Are you telling the truth when you say the U.S. and the kidnappers aren't in cahoots?"

"Why, whatever do you mean L...?" Near asked as he twirled a strand of hair between his index finger and thumb.

"Having seen the kidnappers have a missle like that ready so easily. It's what anyone would think. It was the U.S. who had come to us asking for the notebook in the first place."

"To be honest with you L. We would have liked to come up with a plot like that. But we have not. Still we are after the notebook and Kira's identity. However, we were not involved with the kidnapping."

"Do you have proof of what you're telling me is the truth?" Kira asked.

"Nothing short of capturing the kidnappers will serve as proof." Near said.

"L, N... It is in fact a missle that can't be traced by radar. We have no way of fallowing or knowing where it'll land." Lestner said.

"It must have been programmed with specific corrdinates if that's the case," Gevanni said.

"Eitherway, we can't do anymore than fallow the chopper. There's little to no chance the book's in there." Near paused then said, "No. There's no chance at all for that."

"Near. It seems the chopper has been-"

"So it would." Near said while thinking, _"if the missle's in a deserted area. It wouldn't be too hard for them to retreive the notebook."_

Kara had gotten up from the couch where she was sitting.

Near looked over at her and saw she was heading towards the bathroom looking a little pale.

"Ridner," Near said looking at her. "Take care of her." He whispered.

"Sure," Halle said nodding her head. She fallowed Kara towards the restroom. "Kara-chan? You alright?"

"I'm okay. I just felt a little nausiated." Kara said as she splashed cool water on her face. Kara had walked out of the bathroom after wiping the dripping water off of her face.

"How about I get you some tea?"

"Thanks. That might help my stomache settle down." Kara said smiling.

"Sure," Halle said as she sat Kara back down on the couch and went to go and make her a cup of tea. She came back a few minutes later with a warm cup in her hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Ridner-san." Kara said smiling.

"Sure." Halle said smiling back.

"L," Near said speaking all of a sudden. "We'll be barrowing him for a bit. If you don't mind..."

"What do you need them for N?" The second L asked.

"We just wanted to ask him a few questions about what happened. In consideration to you. You shall be allowed to listen in on the conversation as well. It could help us narrow down the list of suspects for this case."

"Very well." The second L said as he thought it would be bad on his part to turn them down.

Near looked at the monitor and began asking questions.

"Mr. Yagami. It appears your daughter had never seen the kidnappers faces or spoke to them often when she was held captive by them. On the otherhand. You were given a wireless earphone and received instructions from a man who claimed to be behind the whole incident. Please try to remember anything that had happened during the entire time." Near said.

Yagami had looked up into the camera as he spoke to Near. "Even if i rembered anything. It won't be of much help. His voice was hidden. I couldn't guess the age of the person I had spoken to..."

Gevanni had spoken up all of a sudden. "We finally located the missle!"

Near spoke once again to Yagami. "Wait just a moment Mr. Yagami."

Gevanni had spoken again. "Peices of the missle are scattered about twelve miles off of the New York Coastline. I'm pretty sure it's the missle we were watching. I'm sending a team over now to retreive it."

Lestner had spoken up saying, "if we take into account of when it had launched. It probably landed about two hours ago..."

Near had spoken up all of a sudden. "There would be countless ways to retreive the notebook if it was placed in a floating device if the missle had crashed. A boat, hovercraft, a helicopter made to land on the water to name a few ways. It's highly unlikely you'd get an

eyewitness out in the sea. Did you get all of what I just said, L?"

"I did."

"There's no doubt in my mind in my mind the notebook is with the criminals now." Near said smirking as he twirled a peice of his hair in between his thumb and index finger. "You had let them take from right under your nose."

"N..." The second L paused then asked, "would you have been able to do it differently if you were in command?"

"No. No one would have been able to keep it from being stolen from those preperations. Perhaps the only alternative would have been to sacrifice two innocent lives... However... As for me. I'm not at a complete loss as to the identity of the criminals. And I've come up

with a plan to get the notebook back from them."

"A plan to get it back?" The second L asked.

Near had smirked as he said, "if we can get the identities of the criminals down, L... As someone who's name alone is enough to bring in police from all over the world. It would suffice for you to give out the names and pictures of the criminals to force them into returning the notebook to you." Near paused then said, "all that's really needed is a name and a face for KIRA to kill the criminals. If they don't want that to happen. They'll definately turn over the notebook. And that will be the end of it. I'm against using such offensive means but..." Near paused then said, "after they've turned it over. They'll be arrested of course."

"I see," Kira said. "But for that to work. We still need to know the names and faces of the criminals. If we have that. The other members of the group will kill them and be done with it. So it's critical we know them all. Does that seem reasonable?"

"It's not wether it's reasonalbe or not. It's what I'm doing." Near paused then said turning towards the monitors, "well then... I've kept you waiting for quite a while Mr. Yagami. Has anything crossed your mind?"

"I remember everything that was said to me. But as for other clues. I couldn't think of anything that could serve as a lead to them. They were careful not to let anything slip out."

"I don't mean anything like that. Did his mood or surroundings give off a sound or anything? Like for enxample... did it sound like he was eating something as he spoke to you?"

"Eating something... He was eating something. I can't say with certainty though."

"Like a chocolate candy bar or something of the sort? Would that fit the impression you had receive from talking with them?"

"I can't be that sure if it was or not. But there was a crackling sound I heard in the background as he spoke."

"That could be what it was." Yagami said.

Near had let go of his strand of hair he was twirling as he thought, _"he just might have been eating a candy bar... Plus to be able to pull off something like this."_

"N," the Second L paused then said. "If you have an idea of who they are. Tell us and we'll cooperate in this investgation."

"I really don't feel like doing that, L." Near paused then said, "We'll catch the suspects by ourselves."

"Weren't we supposed to cooperate with this investigation?" The Second L asked.

"'Cooperation' went as far as the kidnapping incident. I beleive I mentioned to you KIRA and the notebook were another matter altogether. Besides the kidnappers took it from right under your nose..." Near paused then said, "what I had meant a while ago. Was that we'd like you to present the criminals names and photos to the police as L. Nothing more than that In other words. Your asistance is no longer required. The first L... He had given his life and brought to light the dreaded KIRA operatives from Japan and the item he uses to carry out murder. And you who have taken up his name. Have managed, well, nothing." Near paused then said, "no, now that I think about it. What you have done is increased the number of KIRAs out there. I can't really expect anything from you like dealing with the kidnappers. Now can I? I beleive I'm being as clear as possible to you here. The same thing goes for the japanese police. Subdirector Yagami is the one who should be in charge.

But he has declared he's quitting and has gone back to Japan with his daughter. Really this japanese police is so unreliable. We'll be taking care of KIRA and the kidnappers ourselves."

All of a sudden there was a gunshot in the office.

Near looked over at Kara who had a freightened look in her eyes seeing one of the men had just killed himself.

"Let's go Kara-chan," Halle said as she went over to Kara and helped her out of the room.

No sooner had they entered the bathroom and shut the door another gunshot was sounded. Followed by a loud crash.

"N, what's wrong? What was that gunshot right now?" The Second L asked.

"We're beaten."

"Beaten?"

"It seems most people here... or rather, most of the SPK members have been killed..." Near paused then said, "I'd had a feeling there was a spy among us. But, I'd say any chance of fallowing the source back to them is now gone."

The Second L smirked as he asked, "are you the only one left, N?"

"No. A few of my members the criminals didn't know of." Near paused then said, "The first thing I was going to do was trace the spy back to them. But they had beat us to the punch."

"N, you may have been full of confidence a little while go. But as far as KIRA and the notebook are concerned... As to investigate the situation and capture the criminals. If your own efforts have managed little more than getting innocent people killed while you're at it. And now you've been left without any resources."

Kara looked up and glared towards the phone the Second L was speaking from. _"Look who's talking you bastard! You had killed my husband! The father of my unborn child!"_ She thought angrily as tears fell from her eyes.

Near looked over at Kara and saw the rage in her eyes. "Indeed... L, from the moment the notebook was taken from you. I'd been prepared for it to some extent. But it is still regrettable it had happened. There's little point in arguing now. I'm not implying you work under "L'. Or even that we work together..."

"All I'm saying is that we should let eachother know what the other one knows. The point being to get the notebook and bring KIRA to justice as soon as possible." The Second L said.

"What each of us knows?" Near asked.

"You tell us what you know about the criminals and who you are keeping an eye on. And we'll tell you what you need to know about the notebook. There are many rules and guidelines to using it. Upon learning the rules. Your investgation will advance greatly..."

"Near..." Lestner said.

"If I tell him about Mello. No matter how useless this fake L is. We can assume he'll find out about me through the institute."

Near thought holding a tower of dice. _"From L to the japanese police. And from there to KIRA... That said, even if KIRA were to find out about me. He'd have neither a name or picture... It might even help us if he were to get closer to me..."_ Near had spoken into the receiver, "L the second... Understood, we'll share information. The person I beleive responsible for the incident goes by the alias, 'Mello'."

"An alias? Mello?"

The Second L thought.

"I have no pictures or know what his real name is. All I know is that up until a while ago. He was at an orphanage. Wammy's House, in Winchester, England." Near said as he hung up the phone. He had gotten up from his seat and walked over to Kara and wiped her eyes dry. "It's alright, Kara-chan. Let's get out of here for a while. You've seen and heard enough for today." Near said smiling gently at her.

"I wish he was the one who was dead." Kara whispered angrily as Near hugged her.

"He'll get what's coming to him." Near said kissing her cheek. "I promise you Kara-chan."


	10. Chapter 10

Near had walked Kara out of his office and had led her towards the elevators.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked.

"To our apartment while I'm working in this building. It's actually a temporary apartment until I can buy us a home of our own." Near said smiling at Kara.

"Near-chan," Kara said looking at him.

"It's okay Kara," Near said smiling back knowing she was somewhat speechless about the apartment. He had taken a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Come on in and tell me how you like it."

Kara had walked into the apartment and thought, _"this is more like a house and not an apartment."_ She paused then said the words she just thought outloud.

Near smiled as he said, "I'm glad you like it Kara-chan."

"Am I going to stay here while you work downstairs in your office?" Kara asked looking at him.

"If you want to. If you still want to stay with me while I work," Near paused then said smiling at her as he placed his hand against her cheek. "That's okay by me as well. I just want you where you will be happiest."

"I think I'll be happiest by your side," Kara whispered blushing slightly as she casted her eyes downward.

Near smiled as he gently kissed her forehead and whispered against her ear, "if that's what you want. I'm happy about that." He paused then said smiling at her, "since I don't have to be at work for a while. And you look a little tired. Why don't we take a small nap?"

"Okay," Kara said blushing slightly again.

Near had shown Kara the bedroom with the king-sized bed in the center. Near smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kara and held her close to him. They had soon fallen asleep as they shared a comfortable embrace.

Near had woken up and noticed he and Kara had slept into the long hours of the night. He had looked at the clock and saw it had read only 5:30 a.m. He looked towards Kara and smiled seeing her sleep with a peaceful expresiion on her face. He gently brushed a strand of hair back that fell over her eyes. He had bent over and gently kissed her lips. Waking her up.

"Near-chan? What time is it?"

"It's after 5:30 in the morning." He said smiling at her.

"5:30? I guess we were both real tired then." Kara said.

"Yeah," Near said lying a little bit. In truth, he was up two hours before Kara woke up. He just wanted to watch her sleep. It made him feel at ease to know she was right next to him sleeping peacefully. And that she didn't have any nightmares from the incidents on the previous night. "Shall we get some breakfast and then leave for work?"

"Yeah." Kara said nodding her head at him.

Kara and Near had entered his office. Lestner, Halle, and Givanni had looked towards them and smiled.

"Good morning. You guys look well rested," Givanni said smiling at them. Making them blush slightly.

"Yeah we did sleep well last night." Near said smiling at them. "Let's get back to work."

"You don't want to be teased anymore." Givanni said smirking at him.

"You're right," Near said smirking at him.

Near had become serious in his work as he began looking through papers as he held one of his planes in his left hand. "Commander Lester. Get me L."

"Right away." Lester said as he turned away and began to dial the number to get ahold of L.

"Are you there, L? This is N speaking."

"Yes, this is L. What can i do for you N?" Kira asked.

"Is this about all you know of the notebook?"

"Of course."

"Well, this much won't tell me how you'd be able to write in people's names simply by looking at their picture. And we can only conclude that's how KIRA does it presently."

"We haven't quite figured that part out yet... I might be going on a limb here. But maybe the notebook KIRA has and the ones the kidnappers took are different. Maybe KIRA has a notebook that lets you kill by just looking at a person's face: or maybe he's not using a notebook at all..."

"Is that so? It's true the kidnappers can't kill people from their face alone..." Near paused then said, "among our survivors are people who surely had their picture taken by the spy..."

"N, there's something I've been wondering about on my part as well..." KIRA said.

"And what might that be?" Near asked.

"We've looked into Mello's background... and found he was your rival, N, for the position of L's successor. N, there's no doubt about it- you're 'Near', aren't you?"

"Yup! I'm Near" Near said jokingly as he grinned.

"So I can assume that Mello's fighting you over L's Legacy, and so he's taking any means necessary to capture KIRA." Kira said.

"That's about right."

"However, no matter how much he's disregarding the means to his end. There's one thing I don't understand; why kill the members of the spk? Wouldn't that make him no different than the killer he's after? Just what is his reasoning?"

"He became a murderer the moment he killed the pilot, the man who got on the plane with Mr. Yagami and the man who picked up th notebook. That being the case; to get to the notebook I'd have to capture Mello myself. But to Mello that would mean 'defeat'..." Near said.

"So why would he kill members of the SPK but not Subdirector Yagami and his daughter, who've had actual contct with him?" Kira asked.

"Well, for one thing he's under the impression, as I am, that your investigative team in Japan is not even incompetent. So he had left them so he can keep coercing info from Mr. Yagami by threatening his daughter's life. Unlike the spy, Mr. Yagami's a one-way source of information to him- he doesn't need to worry about his leaking anything to anyone. And he also wanted him alive to let us all know a thing or two."

"Such as?" Kira asked.

"For instance, he let Mr. yagami hear him speak while eating a chocolate bar. That was done for me to know that it was he who was taking the notebook. Mello wasn't being an idiot by letting that slip out; it was on purpose."

"On purpose?"

"He was taunting me, so to speak. He's boasting about having gotten to the notebook first. To Mello, it's like playing a videogame against me, I think. See who get's to KIRA- the last boss- first. But all I've going on about just now is- how to put it? The best case scenario... it's quite possible Mello wants to change the world to his liking, just like KIRA. He was always obsessed with being number one."

"So what you're saying is that to him. KIRA, you and 'L' all stand in his way." KIRA said.

"As far as Mello's reasoning goes. That's about as much as I'm able to speculate. Now that he's commited murder I can't really expect him to use the notebook to help me find KIRA, now can I? Nonetheless, the string of murders attributed to Mello's group make it easier for us to narrow down their whereabouts."

"And your take on Mello's next move?" KIRA asked.

"Reckoning that too is difficult, but Mello is not likely to stop at anything to get what he wants..." Near said as he hung up the phone.

"I haven't seen him in a long time," Kara said as she sat on the couch and looked over at Near.

"I'm sure he misses you too Kara-chan," Near said smiling at her.

Kara nodded her head agreeing.

Soon afterwards. Kara and Near had left to go back to the apartment they were going to be using for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

Near had the the latest news on in the office. He was working on cutting something in his hands. Lestner stood next to him as he sat down in his chair.

Kara looked up from the book she was reading to see what was going on in the news.

"Regarding the President's death, many are suspecting murder... American Police and U.S. forces say they are not responsible for the murder of an armed band in L.A... The belts of the helmets on all the members were cut away somehow..."

"It's definately a murder by the notebook. As the enemy needs to see the faces of their victims to murder them, they took off their helmets." Lestner said looking at Near.

"I wonder why they didn't cut off their heads. If they could cut away the belts so cleanly. It's an action of no use." Near said.

"Anyway, it's doubtless that Mello and his men were there, and they killed the armed squad. The problem is who knew the place and whose orders set the squad into motion." Lestner said.

"Now that the President and all of the squad members are dead and..." Halle said.

Lestner intterupted as he asked, "Near, what do you think?"

"I don't know what to say. Now..." He paused then said throwing the toy plane he made in the air, "I think it's best if we observe closely."

Near had called KIRA over the phone once again in his office. He had begun talking to KIRA.

"Because in the end, the agent ended up helping the killer. The killer mustve had a way of knowing him but I dont know. Also Mello ran away... and the note is back..."

"Yes! Stop being stubborn. No matter how many times you ask me its the same; I said all I can say." KIRA said as he thought he can't hide anything anymore with everyone around him.

Near had stayed quiet for a few moments as he thought to himself, _"I have to pay attention to that; the note went back to Ls side... the japanese police having it..."_ He paused then thought as he had hung up, _"oh well, asking anymore questions won't do anything right now."_ Near had begun playing with the toys he had gathered around him.

Lestner had spoken up as he said, "Near, it's about time you let us know what you think about the case."

"The Second L is playing with me too much and the killer's moving too much. The Second L knew the mafia members would die on the 10th of November. L knows because the killer told him... He's playing with us... They won't tell me the reason why they beleived the killer, but everyone here could've helped in that agreement to help... The killer knew that the police had his note and wasn't guessing with them. Particularly from killing the Mafia and being able to place his note and pass his note off like that. He bet his power to get the note back... Then he gets his note back..."

"I think we can skip some of that..." Halle said looking at Near.

"I won't skip!" Near said harshly, making Kara looking towards him from his tone of voice. "Why did the japanese police headquarters looking at that exchange with the killer as ok? They at least got back one book and I would think that's ok, but getting the note back from the killer is more important!? He handed it over too easily and he could've just made many different idle threats. On top of that there are all these rules in the note... And him having the interest to kill someone that, someone other than him has the evidence for, is very odd. To add, from the time of not knowing about the seizure of Higuchi's note to knowing right before the Mafia had it that the police had it, is weird. Why did he ignore that? If he knew after the police had it why does he worry about it now. Someone other than you, the killer, know of the existence of the note and those are the ones he aims for. Countries and police are in a panic and they probably aren't allowing the public access either." Near paused then said as he reached for an action figure of death, "the way the killer can kill is from rumor and conjectures only. And without actual proof no one will believe the existence of a note. But, the thing he used to kill before was probably everyone not beleiving in the existence of the note. Certainly... why the japanese polce headquarters... since back then, I thought it was weird, but this time the circumstances are too much that the killer and the japanese police headquarters are thinking together, as unlikely as it seems... The killer and the japanese police headquarters are working together!" Near said as he placed the death action figure next to the police action figure.

"Working together?" Halle asked.

"No..." Near paused then said, "if the killer is in the headquarters..." Near paused then said switching the heads of the toys, "the killer is probably the Second L."

"It..." Lesner paused then said, "it couldn't be. Are you saying this for real?"

"Yes, I am saying this for real but... about 7 percent." Near said.

"7 percent? Then are you saying the possibility is very low...?" Lestner asked.

"But the consistency matches, the problem is... How to bury the remaining 93 percent. Only to stay quiet and only watch the killer's movement and the Second L's mistake has come out. Luckily Mello got away, so the remaining 93 percent isn't that hard. From the beginning. I felt there was something wrong about the Second L, normally for a person with that investigative ability, don't you think it's weird that the investigator is taking a passive role? That's because if the people around you notice something. It would put you in a bad position." Near said as he removed the head from the toy officer and relpaced it with the skull of the death god.

"...but we can't immediately trust that 100 percent, therefore the whole story..." Halle said.

Lestner interrupted her as he said, "Near... don't you think you've given enough of your opinion?"

"Lester," Near paused then said as he looked back at him, "people in supervising positions in investigation are supposed to give too much of their opinion. And if they are wrong saying 'sorry' should be enough. So, put my opinion out there and be thorough in cleansing the japanese investigation headquarters."

Near had turned the tv screen for the special news brodcast by the american president.

Kara had looked over at him and saw the anger in his eyes. _"Near-chan."_

"I wonder what will happen to us?" Halle asked.

"We will be removed." Near paused then said as he twirled a peice of hair between his forefinger and thumb. "All because of that chicken-shit president... No, far from chicken shit. Less than chicken shit president." Near had then thought, _"you've got to be kidding! There is no excuse for acknowledging the killer."_

Later that evening Near and Kara had entered their apartment.

"Why don't you go and relax and I'll order up some food."

"Okay," Kara said as she laid down on the bed in the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later Near came in and carried a serving tray with him. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I brought your dinner Kara-chan."

"Thanks," Kara said smiling.

"I'm gonna head back to work after we're done eating. Did you want to come with me? Or do you want to stay here and rest?"

"I'll come back with you." Kara paused then whispered, "I feel safer when I'm with you Near-chan."

"Im glad Kara-chan," Near said as he smiled at her. "How about we bring you a blanket and pillow when we leave. You should be able to relax more."

"Okay," Kara said smiling at him.

Near and Kara had returned to his office and saw they were the only ones there. Kara had went to go and lay down on the couch with the pillow and blanket she had brought with her. She had fallen fast asleep as Near kissed her gently once more before going back to his work area.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Lestner was talking with Near.

"Near, is this dissolution true?"

"Yes. Justice in this country has fallen." Near paused then said, "I'm not joking. I think dissolution is one of the means. Of course I'm going to narrow down L and KIRA with all the information the FBI inestigated with the headquarters of Japan. But it will be hard because we can't get any cooperation from japanese nor u.s. police now. There are four of us, including myself. The others would have gotten their faces, or faces and names known to Mello by his spies, and then were killed. I have no doubt about this." Near said as he twirled a strand of hair as he spoke.

"What are you saying?" Lestner asked.

"Suppose you are Mello... Are you going to kill all the SPK members whose faces and names..." Near paused then said, "you know through your spies? Particularily, if you know someone here is left alive, are you going to kill all?"

"No, if I were him, I'd leave one or two... at least one of them alive." Lestner said.

"That's right..." Near said.

"Are you going to let SPK be dissolved on purpose and wait until Mello gets in touch with some of us?" Lestner asked.

"That's not a bad trick. We'll have some advantage... It's easy to have the Vice-President announce formally of the dissolution of SPK. Mello is alone now... He is now with no fellow. But I dont think he'll give up being number one. If he wants to kill KIRA before me, he will definately want the information we have."

"But... considering what Mello has done until now. There is no telling what he's going to do after we get in touch with him... Isn't that too dangerous?" Lestner asked.

"It is indeed rather dangerous. So in that case. Let's obey every whimsy of Mello."

"Obey?" Lestner asked.

"I'm going to give all the information we have, especially that the Second L has possibilities of being KIRA and that I have Mello's photo. Then lets see how Mello moves. Anyone who joins this plan should wear bugging devices and come and go between his home and here everyday. In addition... I'll have monitoring cameras fixed in this room."

"You tell us to obey every whimsy of Mello. But isn't he going to kill us after he gets the information, thinking the contact may be known to Near." Lestner said looking at him.

"Those chances are high, but I don't think you haven't been highly estimated without any reason. If you are worried, you don't have to leave this room. I won't go out because I feel fear." Near paused then asked, "how about you? Particulary Halle Ridner?"

"Yes?" Halle asked.

"Quite honestly this information about us, except Lestner and I, must have been leaked out. However Mello left us alive without killing. If I were him, I'd choose a female Ridner and approach her to get information. When it comes to a direct contact, you could have more physical advantage over a female if she tries to run away or struggle. Also he may think even the SPK will not use any bugging devices and cameras for the privacy of a woman."

"S-so, you are saying Mello will get into contact with me, aren't you?" Halle asked.

"No... the chances will be 6 to 4. The possibility of contact will be Ridner 7, Jevanni 2.5, and Lstner 0.5." Near said.

Jevanni looked at Halle and had spoken since she didn't answer right away. "I- I will do it."

"I see. I will do it, too." Halle said after Jevanni spoke. "Yet who will beleive L is KIRA. Which was once said when KIRA appeared."

"Yes, he will beleive. Those who know the true L's dead will beleive that. Also Commamder Lestner, we are now an informal organization. Please gather those who deny KIRA and have some strength. Any ordinary person will do." Near paused then said standing up, "You can use as much money as I was handed down from L."

It's hard to find out if an ordinary person is responsible or not. Also we don't have much time..."

"You don't need responsibility. We have to be a shady group to blot out KIRA. You only need a person who admits to such an organization and goes to such a place and obeys the boss there. Whose face and voice are unknown. The more men, the better. We'll have such fights from now on. If you want to drop out, do it now. Just tell me.

Halle, Jevanni, and Lesner remained silent.

A few moments later everyone had left Near's office leaving him and Kara alone. Near had walked over to Kara and kissed her gently. "How are you feeling? I noticed you were holding onto your stomache. Does it hurt?"

Kara had laughed a little as she said taking Near's hand and placed it against her rounded abdomen. "Not at all. Here feel."

A moment later Near had felt a light thump underneath his palm. A smiled formed on his lips as he said, "I had felt that Kara-chan. The was pretty special." Near had gotten up and went over towards the small fridge in the room. "Here. You look pretty thirsty," he said handing her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," Kara said taking it from him.

"You drink that up and just lay down and rest. I don't want you getting too worked up." Near said gently.

"I understand. I had overheard your conversations earlier. I'll just rest some more. Although I probably won't get much sleep cause I seem to wake up at the mention of KIRA." Kara said smiling.

Near had kissed Kara and went back to work before Lestner and Jevanni returned from their small break.

A few minutes later Lestner watching the monitors called Near.

Near looked and saw Mello.

"W-whats going on? Indeed this is what we expected in a sense..." Lestner said.

"Let them in." Near said. A few minutes later Mello entered the room. "Welcome, Mello."

"Throw away your gun." Lestner commanded.

"Lower your guns. All of you, not only Mello. It's useless to shed blood here."

"B-but Mello killed our fellow... also he murdered the director of NPA." Jevanni said.

"We don't have any proof of them. Murder of the director is supposed to be done by KIRA. Well, it doesn't matter at all. Don't let me repeat many times. Our goal is to arrest KIRA. Killing Mello is of no use for us. We should raise our hats to him for the fact that he once... owned the notebook once and also closed so much on KIRA. Pointing him a gun is as rude as can be."

Jevanni and Lestner both lowered their guns as they said, "understood."

"Near, you say clever things. This is just as you intended thus far, isnt it?" Mello asked.

"Yes. I didn't expect to come this far." Near paused then said, "but with Mello's help. I could narrow down KIRA so much."

"Near." Mello said in an angered voice as he pointed a gun at him. "I'm not your tool to solve a puzzle." Mello said angrily.

Jevanni and Lestner pointed their guns towards Mello.

"Don't make me repeat the same thing so many times. Lower your gun." Near said in a commanding voice. He paused then said, "Mello, you can shoot me if you want."

Halle stood in front of Mello so he wouldn't shoot Near. "Mello... If you kill Near now and then catch KIRA in the fututre it will mean nothing. If you should shoot Near. Even we'll shoot at you. If both of you die now it will lead nowhere. Only KIRA will be glad."

Mello lowered his gun.

Near looked over at the couch where Kara was resting. He seen her wake up at the mention of

KIRA's name.

"Kara-chan? Are you okay?" Near asked looking at her.

"Kara-chan?" Mello asked as he also looked towards the couch. "Why is she here? I thought

she was in Japan."

"She came here under the real L's orders. He had asked me to protect her from KIRA. That is

why she's staying with me." Near said looking at Mello. "He had sent me the letter the

same day we had found out about what KIRA did to him. But you left the office before I had

opened the letter." He said turning his back on Mello.

"I came here to retreive the photo of mine you have." Mello said looking back at him.

"Yes." Near said grabbing the photo. "I only have one photo of you and have never made any copies. Also, I haven't let this taken by any monitoring cameras here. Adding to that. I have dealt with all the people who know Mello's face in Whammy's House. I can't give 100 percent assurance. But there will be no possibility that Mello is killed by the notebook."

"Near, I have no idea of cooperating with you." Mello said looking at him.

"I've known that." Near said back.

Mello paused then said, "but I feel vexed if I am given the photo back to me and leave here. Let me tell you something..." Mello paused then said, "The murder notebook... it's a notebook of a Shinigami. A God of Death. And if you have the book, you can see the God of Death."

"N-nonsense." Lestner said.

"Who beleives such a thing as the God of Death?" Jevanni asked.

"I beleive that." Near paused then said twirling a strand of hair around his finger, what good is it for Mello to lie about a shinigami's existnece? If he has to tell a lie, he would make up a much better one. Therefore, he is telling the trueth and shingami exists."

"The notebook I had is the book of a Shinigami named Shidou. He dropped it in the human's world and came down to get it back. But the book was once owned by another Shinigami." Mello said.

"That's because the rules to let humans use the notebook were written on the notebook. If he wants to get back the notebook, it's strange that the rules for humans to use it were written."

Mello turned around as he said, "I'll tell you one more thing. Among the rules written in the notebook. Some of them were fake. That's all I have to say."

"Near." Mello said facing the doorway.

"Mello." Near said as he reached for a strand of his hair as he grinned.

"Which of us will get KIRA first..." Mello said taking a bite of his candy.

""...is a race," Near said after a moment of silence.

"Our goal is the same. I'm waiting for you there." Mello said as he walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

There are explic

A few days later, Near had the news on in his office while Kara had read a book covered underneath a blanket.

"Near..." Lestner said looking at him.

"Making such a dick-sucker a spokesman... Taking such a high-handed approach too early to carry out, without being concerned about appearences... If KIRA really is doing this, this is a distinct proof of his impatience. That he's feeling Mello and I are threats. ...the fake rules?. Heart attacks and puppeteering must be true considering what has happened. Chopping or burning the notebook cannot have been tried, for the notebook still exists. Then..."

Near thought as he had picked up a tarot card and thought, _"the fake rule should be the one that one should die if he or she doesn't write another name in thirteen days. When it comes to this, I should directly..."_ Near paused then said outloud, "Jevanni, please put me through to L."

"Understood," Jevanni said as he did as Near asked.

Near had spoken into the speaker of the headphones he was wearing as he said, "L we caught Mello. But he's gone. Yet we've questioned him to some degree."

"Near, he didn't leave, but you let him go, didn't you? Or are you still arresting him?" The Second L asked.

"No, he's really gone. He's some fellow to escape from such imprisonment. Then I found some facts we were interested in, and I must have your opinion on them. Mello said the notebook was haunted by a God of Death. Did you ever see such an existence?" Near asked.

"A God of Death does exist. But I haven't told you about this on purpose because I thought you wouldn't believe us if I had told you such a thing from the beginning." The Second L said.

"I'd like to ask the God of Death alot of things. What bothers me most is..." Near paused then said holding a few of the tarot cards, "among the seven rules on the notebook, there are apparently some fake rules."

"Fake rules?" The Second L paused then said, "that's what Mello told you. He might have confused us."

"Yes, it may be so, but I want your opinion." Near paused then asked, "if there should be fake rules among them, which one would it be?"

"If I think by process of elimination, it will be the one saying 'if you don't write another name down within thirteen days, you will die'."

"Do you think so? So do I." Near said back.

"Shinigami, God of Death, are there any fake ones among the rules written on the notebook?" The Second L asked all of a sudden. He paused then said, "he says there are no fake rules. Isn't it Mello who's telling a lie? Also this is the notebook that if you write a name on, the person will die. We cant test it."

Near had a wide grin as he said, "a God of Death is there with you, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"You said that the notebook is in the hands of the NPA now. L, I mean, you are also in the NPA. This is true, isn't it?" Near asked.

"That's right."

"Is anyone besides you listening to our conversation now?"

"Yes, there are."

"I came to understand little by little. Second L... And members of the NPA..." Near paused then asked, "have you seen the first L in person?"

The next moment the line was cut as the Second L hung up.

"He broke contact," Gevanni said looking at Near.

"Then he will answer he's seen L next." Near said bent over the tarot cards still.

A few moments later the Second L called Near again, "it's true some of us have seen him in person."

"Hmmm," Near paused then said grinning, "so you all have seen L, haven'cha. Well, then let's say..." Near paused then said picking a tarot card from the deck, "this is just an assumption, though... Let's say KIRA's among those who have seen L in person. In that case, why did KIRA, who killed L, let you all live? Why didn't he kill you all with L? Don't you think it's strange?"

"Near. There can't be any ifs in this matter. We have gone through many scenes that assured us KIRA wasn't among us. Thats why we could come this far. On the contrary, the fact we are suriving proves that KIRA is not among us. KIRA must have gotten the personal data of L in some way. This is our opinion."

Near thought for a moment before asking, "is it really so? I think the 'thirteen day rule' is fake. Even if the rule is fake, do you think your assumption can be corrected?"

"The God of Death says all of the rules are true. Are you saying the Shinigami is telling a lie?"

"Well I believe Mello more than the God of Death. A God of Death... he cannot be believable." Near paused then said, "If my assumption should be correct... I could say KIRA's among you and he made the Shinigami tell a lie."

"Near, though I understood what you said, it's beyond our control that we write a name on the notebook. In the past, we already discussed verification of the notebook. But it's always been on conclusion that we should respect life and should never try the notebook."

"Then let me suggest something," Near paused then said. "I will write Mello's name on the notebook. Of course, if you know Mello's name."

Light had begun to think silently as he heard Near's words, _"this fellow is suspecting we know Mellow's name... Moreover, he might have had Mello escape to try this..."_

"Mello should be punished by the death penalty when he is arrested. I caught him but he has escaped from us with our blundering. I should be responsible for that, and I'll write his name. If I specify the place where he dies, you be able to check his death very easily. Later, try anything like DNA analysis with leftovers from the site of the explosion. And if Mello dies, and if I die after thirteen days, then KIRA will win. I don't care." Near paused then said, "'if you don't write another name within thirteen days, you'll die.' To look into this rule will benefit the investigation and will do no harm. I'll try this at the cost of my life."

The Second L didn't say anything for a few moments then spoke into the receiver, "Near, please wait for a while. We'll discuss your suggestion." Then he had placed Near on hold. A few moments later Light spoke into the receiver, "Near, we can never test the notebook by anymeans. And we will keep it responsibly."

"That's what I expected," Near said as he hung up. He had grinned the next moment. "It's alright Kara-chan. There's no need to worry about what's going to happen."

"Near," Kara said looking over at him.

Near smiled and walked over towards her. He bent over and kissed her in front of everyone. "Everything will be just fine."

Kara nodded her head agreeing as she smiled back at him.

All of a sudden Hal's phone rang.

"Near... It's Mello."

Near held his hand out as he thought, _"Mello... So you've started... What are you planning?"_

"Near, soon a man called Mogi will go there. He's a member of the head quarters of the NPA. He's about 180cm tall and well-built man." Mello paused then said, "it's my turn to use you. Let him in and ask him whatever you want to know. Don't hang up and let me listen to your conversation through the phone. If the Second L is KIRA, have him say anything I can fully understand. It's what you're good at. If you can do it, I'll catch KIRA for you."

"Mello... How you've acted... In this situation, he is in no danger... But in this way..."

Near thought to himself before Givanni had let him known Mogi was there. _"I dont have any doubt that he's a member of the HQ of the NPA..." _Near thought looking at the monitors._ "But if this agent is L and KIRA... I don't think Mello has gotten in contact with L, or that L or KIRA himself would come here. Neaither do I think Mello would try to kill me... But it's possibility isn't zero."_

Near called the Second L as he watched the monitor of the man.

"What's the matter Near?" The Second L asked.

"No. I made a mistake." Near said as he had hung up. He had looked at the guy on the monitor as he thought, _"it's not L. Then I should hurry."_ Near paused then said looking at Halle. "Let the person in."

"Unsderstood." Halle said as she let the person enter.

A few moments later the man entered. Near looked over at Kara and saw her tense up at seeing one of the men who had worked with L before. "Good afternoon. Nice to meet you. I'm Near." Near paused then said, "please, have a seat. I have something to ask you." He had thought to himself before speaking again, _"I can't play around any longer. If L is KIRA, at present he can kill Mogi but not me. If Mogi is killed now, it means KIRA is among the NPA."_ You're Mogi, aren't you?" Near paused then said looking towards him, "just like you, Mello and us want to catch KIRA too. I suppose you have understood this. Would you feel like cooperating with us... Risking your own life? I heard you've met the former L, the true L. Is this right? Was there anyone among the headquarters who L suspected was KIRA? You can only say yes or no." Near paused then said speaking into his speaker headphones, "Mello, this agent has probably already been influenced not to say anything by KIRA."

"I agree with you, Near." Mello paused then said, "if he won't say anything, KIRA is supposed to be among the NPA. There can be no reason not to cooperate with us to catch KIRA. If not by the notebook, it's clear he's been influenced by KIRA himself." He had then said grinning, "I've already had my men use the notebook and tired some, and found the person who had written names on the notebook did not die after thirteen days."

"If a person did not write a name for more than 13 he or she doesn't die." Near paused then said glancing at Mogi, "don't you have anything concerning to this fact? Any trifle thing will do. All we want is to catch KIRA. You don't have to tell a lie. I suppose you don't like your fellows to be suspected. Then why don't you tell us all and decide the issue? You'll feel fine." Near said looking at him.

Mogi still didn't say anything.

Near had decided to hang up on the Second L. "Mello, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor to ask me?" Mello said sounding a little suspicious.

"I want you to come by and get Kara-chan for me. I want you to take her to the new adress I give you. I won't tell you where it is until you've arrived here." Near said into the receiver.

"I understand."

"Mello," Near paused then said, "bring suitable transportaion. Remember she's carrying L's child."

"Yeah, I'll have Matt dirve us to the new place then." Mello said.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here then." Near said hanging up the phone.

Mello came and picked Kara up from Near's office. Near handed him a slip of paper. "So this is where I'll be able to get in touch with you. Alright, we'll see you in a few days. Come on, Kara-chan."

"Okay," Kara paused then said looking at everyone. "Becareful everyone."

"We will be Kara-chan," Halle said smiling at her.

"We'll see you soon with Near," Gevanni said smiling at her.

Lestner waved by to her, "goodbye, Kara-chan."

Mello walked Kara outside and saw Matt next to a red car. "I'll get in first. Kara can sit in the passenger seat," Mello said looking at Matt.

"Okay." Matt paused then asked, "where are we headed?"

"Here's the new place." Mello said handing Matt the slip of paper.

"Okay. Let's head over there now then." Matt said after Kara was safely secured in her seat.

A few days later Mello and Matt were with Kara in the new place. Matt had turned on the local news and called Kara and Mello over to show them the angry mob in front of Near's building.

"Near-chan, everyone." Kara whispered worriedly.

"It'll be alright Kara-chan. Everyone will make it out safely." Mello said hugging her gently.

Kara nodded her head agreeing with Mello.

They watched the tv as a huge fat man began speaking through headphones in one of the helicoptors.

"I, Demegawa, have pinpointed the hideout of an evil organization that is attempting to catch the God KIRA, and now we have closed in them with my fellow followers. I've got info that the survivals of SPK are secretly staying and acting in this building."

"No wonder why Near wanted me gone from the building they were in." Kara said as she placed her hand over her round belly as she thought, _"he was protecting me and L's child."_

"Near and the others will be here soon. There's nothing to worry about, Kara-chan." Mello said hugging her once again.

"Watch the power of common people! The power of justice!" Demegawa yelled.

"Come out!" One person yelled.

"Break down the door!" Another angry member yelled.

"Near, if this continues, we may be dragged up and..." Halle said.

"We should, our soldiers too..." Lestner said.

Near watched the video as he thought, _"KIRA... This timing tells that KIRA is among the NPA... But if we are all killed, it means nothing... That's what he thought..."_ A few moments later he received a phone call from the Second L.

The Second L began speaking as he said, "what's the matter Near? Is this Mello's strategy to wipe out SPK? Or does SPK have only a simple protection system. Even ordinary people know it's whereabouts.?"

"What an obvious lie he's telling..."

Near thought to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen who are standing for KIRA, don't enter in crowds at a time. Our traitor probably will try to escape lost in the crowd. Follow Demegawa, who is a spokesman of KIRA. Drive them in front of cameras and offer them up a sacrifice for KIRA." Demegawa spoke outloud towards the crowd.

"Near, try to escape from that place now." The Second L said grinning.

"How dare you say that, for you are KIRA." Near said annoyed.

"W-what... Why are you still saying such a thing. If this continues our Mogi might be also killed. Just escape soon..."

"It's just the moment Mr. Mogi came here that this has started. Only a few know Mr. Mogi is here. I can never think this happened by chance when there exist some other organizations to catch KIRA in some countried. You are KIRA. This is what you did, expecting everything will turn out to be good if all of us SPK members and Mogi die. Also when we die, all you have to do is kill all the other members of the NPA. That must be what you have in your heart."

"W-what!? Stop clowning around. Near, you've jumped into the wrong conclusion and are trying to make us beleive it." The Second L asid angrily.

Near twirled a strand of his hair as he said, "everyone of you of the NPA there, KIRA is at least among you. Just consider this." Then he had hung up.

"Near, we must hurry." Lestner said as the crowds began breaking into the building.

"What foolish guys..." Near paused then said, "I'm not surprised to know there are such people as stand for KIRA. But I suppose they just expect in their heart that KIRA judges the evil. These people who came here are even different from such ones. They are more hopeless idiots. Those who have gone as far as to worship KIRA can be blind soldier-like murderers and will have done just the opposite thing from what KIRA originally wanted. The fallower who were taken here by such worshippers and do not have their own will. Fools who supply violence, those who are enjoying this turmoil. Among them are quite a few anti KIRA."

"Near... It is no time to analyze these people." Lestner said looking at him.

"Yes, it is. Those who stand for KIRA will be sideliners who hate only their own danger... The violent mob down there are selfish people who just want amusement. Don't you think?" Near asked.

"W- well, I agree with you, but..." Lestner said before Near began speaking again.

"Then let's make use of such facts. If we use L's assets and the anti KIRA people we hired, we'll succeed."

"B-but once we carry out the plan..."

"Let's carry it out. We've already prepeared for it. I expect it's interesting." Near said.

All of a sudden money had begun falling down into the crowded streets.

"Money! Money! Wow, money!" Demegawa yelled.

"So this is what Near planned to use to get out of there," Mello said smirking.

"Pretty smart thinking," Matt said grinning.

The next moment Mello's cell phone rang.

"Yeah," Mello said into the receiver.

"Mello, now we're escaping from here. I'll cut off the line of Mogi's cellphone." Near said.

"Understood. Hurry back, Kara-chan misses you greatly," Mello said grinning at Kara as she blushed from his teasing.

Near smiled and replied, "tell her I'll see her soon." He had then hung up the phone.

"Commander Lester, please issue an order they wear police officer's uniform. I'll pay them later a far fatter price then the money you see now scattered... Well some of them should lose their head with the money and pretend to chase the money we scattered. Please issue such an order." Near said picking the toys up he had gathered around him. "Commander Lester. My protrait has been handed to the NPA through Whammy's House. If L is KIRA, you are the only SKP member whose face they don't know. That is you are the only person who should not get seperated with Mogi for you will not be doubted."

"U-understood." Lester said.

Demegawa continued to shoot the scene of what was going on. "Oh, there comes the police squad. the polce have been sent out for this panic. I suppose they came not to control KIRA fallowers, but to calm down this turmoil."

"Then let's go. Now we are safe even if we openly go out of the entrance. We can throw away Mr. Mogi's cellphone into someone's pocket outside." Near said having the police uniform on.

They had left within the police crowd a few moments later.

About twenty minutes later. There was a knock on the door where Mello, Matt, and Kara were.

Matt smirked as he opened the door.

Kara turned towards the doorway and saw Near with Halle and Gevanni.

"Near-chan, Halle-san, Gevanni-san." Kara paused then said smiling, "I'm glad you're all okay."

"We're all just fine." Near said hugging Kara tightly. "How are you doing? I know you had watched what was happening on the tv."

"I'm doing better now that I know you and everyone else are safe." Kara said smiling at Near as she placed her hand against his cheek.

Mello had smiled as he guided everyone towards the door. Matt grinned seeing why he was doing that, knowing Kara and Near wanted to be alone.

Near had claimed Kara's lips in a passionate kiss before everyone was out of the room.

"Near," Kara whispered hotly against his lips.

"Let's go," Near whispered as he guided her towards his bedroom.

Kara and Near had fallen towards the bed on their room.

Near was leaning over Kara and was kissing her once again in a passionate kiss.

Kara moaned gently as Near slid his tounge against her bottom lip, teasing it and asking for

entrance at the same time.

Kara responded with her own tounge sliding against his. She slid her hands over the front of

Near's shirt. Unbuttoning the buttons, one by one.

Near pulled away long enough to take the restricting garment off of his body. He had then

done the same with Kara's blouse.

As soon as her blouse was off of her. Near slid his hands around her back to unfasten the

clasp that held her bossom in place. As he freed her from the restricting item. He smiled

as he whispered leaning towards her mouth. "You look amazing Kara-chan."

"Near-," Kara gasped as he slid his hand over the front of her bossom. Feeling like her body

was set on fire from the small caress of his thumb. She felt her body rising towards his

hand. Begging for more of the intense heat that seared throughout it.

"Do you like how I touch you?" Near asked with a teasing grin as he continued to slide his

thumb against her tip.

"Yes," Kara gasped as her body pressed more firmly against his hand. "I like it alot. It

makes me feel like my body is on fire. I want to feel more of it." She said gasping a

little as she slid her own hand against the front of his pants.

"Kara?" Near asked.

"Let me. I want to try and make you feel what I feel." She said as she slid her tounge

gently against the cotton guarding his warm object of desire.

"That feels really nice, Kara." Near said as he began to breath hard.

"I'm glad." Kara said smiling. She had then slid her fingers inside the cotten and pulled

it away a little bit. Then she raised her chin up and lightly kissed the tip of his essence.

She paused then said in a teasing tone. "Then you might like this." And then she had slid

her tounge along the entire length of him before placing it in her mouth.

"Kara!" Near gasped as the air went out of him. Near had then bent over and began kissing

Kara's body once again. This time from her slightly round belly to the area between her

legs. He had begun caressing the area where her legs met with her body.

"Near!" Kara gasped with her breathing becoming heavy and ragged.

Near smiled as he got up from being next to her. "How about we take this encounter to a step

higher? Will you let me make you mine in every way Kara?"

"Yeah." Kara said blushing as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kara-chan." Near said as he slid into her as he claimed her lips in a passionate

kiss.

"I love you, Near-chan." Kara said as she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"I love you too." Near said as they both reached to a heated climax.

Near pulled out and wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close to him.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it. I wanted to stay like this a little longer before going back to work." Near said

getting up as he took his arms away from Kara's waist. "I'll be back later on tonight. You

stay here and rest."

"Okay." Kara said smiling at Near after he kissed her goodbye.

it scenes in this chapter. Just wanted to let the readers know.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that afternoon Kara was taking a nap in the hotel Near had rented for a few days while he had gone to his work.

Kara had woken up and smiled as she felt her baby kick a little bit.

"Hey Riku." Kara said smiling as she patted her belly. She had found out the baby was going to be a girl a week ago. Kara decided if she had a girl. The child's name was going to be Riku. If she had a boy, the child's name was going to be Ryuuzaki.

Kara had gotten dressed and walked out of her's and Near's room they were renting in the hotel close to his office.

As she walked out of her room. The female member of Near's group stood outside her doorway.

"Good evening, Kara-san." She said smiling at her.

"Good eveing, Halle-san." Kara said smiling in return.

"Near has asked me to pick you up and take you out today."

"Take me out?" Kara asked back.

"He didn't tell me anything else. Except he wanted me to take you to a few places." Halle said.

"I see." Kara said back. "Okay." She said locking the front door to her's and Near's apartment.

Kara and Halle had gone to a dress store.

Kara had seen white dresses everywhere in the store.

"This seems so familiar to me." Kara said smiling as she blushed a little.

"What are you thinking it is?" Halle asked smiling as she knew why Kara was blushing.

"This is just what Ryu-chan did when he asked me to marry him. Is Near-chan asking me that question also?" Kara asked looking at Halle.

Halle smiled as she said, "yeah he is. Since I've worked with him I've never seen Near be so

serious. The only other time I've seen any type of emotion on him was when you had first

arrived here from Japan."

"I love Near-chan. Just as much as I had loved Ryu-chan. And Near-chan understands and is

okay with me still loving Ryu-chan." Kara paused then said as she felt tears in her eyes, "I

don't know why I should be blessed with such happy memories. I'm able to be married to the

two men that mean the most to me in the world. I'm going to have a daughter in a few months.

I kinda feel like I'm being selfish with all of what's been happening."

"You shouldn't feel that way. You should be happy that you will have so many people who care

for you." Halle said as she walked up to Kara and wiped her eyes.

"Okay." Kara said smiling at Halle.

Kara had picked out a white dress with a long six-foot train. The sleeves were netted with

white roses on it. There were two small loops on the ends of the sleeves for the middle and

ring fingers. The headgown was as long as the dress itself.

"That looks great on you Kara-chan." Halle said as she helped her into the dress.

"Thanks." Kara said smiling back.

"Here. Try these on." Halle said showing Kara a pair of white high-healed shoes with small

one-carat studs lined along the sides of them. "They fit you great Kara-san. Near will

definaltely like you in that dress and those shoes."

"Thanks, Halle-san." Kara said smiling at her.

"You ready to go now?" Halle paused then said smiling, "our next stop is to get your hair

fixed up and then we're off to go to the church."

"I'm ready. But I don't want to wear this dress there. I don't want to get it ruined."

Kara said back.

"Okay. I can help you out of it. And while you get dressed in your other clothes. I'll get

this dress and shoes ready to go."

"Okay," Kara said as she took the dress, veil, and shoes off. She had then gotten dressed in

her clothes from this morning.

Halle had finished getting the dress and shoes wrapped up for their leaving to go to the

church. Halle had also picked out a pair of earrings with peraled beads hanging from them.

As well as a peral necklace.

Everything was already packed and ready to go.

"You ready to go?" Halle asked.

"Yeah." Kara said smiling as she nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's go." Halle said as she walked outside with Kara and the dress, shoes, and

jewelry. Halle had opened the back door to her car and placed the items inside. After she

closed the door. She had taken her cell phone out and dialed a number. A few minutes later

she said, "it's me. I'm calling to see if you'll be at the church today. Kara-san wishes to

see you as well." A few minutes later Halle said, "sure you can bring him. This is

Kara-san's special day. Near and everyone else is already at the church. Kara-san and I

will be there in about an hour or so."

Halle had sat down in the driver's seat of her car and then she said, "we'll see you there

then."

"Who were you talking to Halle-san?" Kara asked looking at her.

"I was calling Mello to invite him to the church as well. I told him you wanted to see him.

He says he's going to bring Matt along with him." Halle said smiling at Kara.

"That sounds nice. It'll be good to see them both again." Kara said smiling.

"So shall we go now?" Halle asked.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling.

Mello and Matt had arrived at the church dressed in black tuxedos.

"I can't beleive Kara-chan's getting married so soon." Matt said grinning.

"I can't beleive Near is going to be marrying her. He better treat her right. Or else I'll

beat him into a bloody pulp." Mello said with an angered tone in his voice.

Matt laughed at Mello. "You shouldn't try to fight with him this time. Remember, this is

Kara-chan's special day."

"Yeah," Mello said as he held a rose out and smiled. "She deserves to have the best of days

today."

"I guess we had the same idea." Matt said laughing as he held out a single rose also.

"Yeah." Mello said laughing a little as they entered the church.

"Thanks for coming you guys." Near said looking at them as they entered the church.

"That is so not like you." Mello said looking at Near with his eyes a little wide.

"Hey now. No fighting you guys." Matt said grinning.

"Where's Kara-chan getting ready?" Mello asked.

"I can show you where." Halle said.

"Okay," Mello and Matt both said.

Kara was sitting on a stool in the kitchen area of the church.

"Kara-san. Mello and Matt are here to see you." Halle said walking into the room.

"Hey guys." Kara said smiling at them.

"I'm totally jealous of Near." Mello said blushing.

"You look amazing, Kara-chan." Matt said also blushing a little bit.

"Thanks." Kara said walking over to Mello and Matt. "I'm glad you guys came." Kara said as

she kissed Mello and Matt each on the cheek.

"We're glad to be here, Kara-chan." Mello said giving her the rose he carried.

"Yeah. We're happy you and Near invited us to your wedding." Matt said giving Kara his red

rose he had gotten her.

"Thanks Matt-chan. Thanks Mello-chan." Kara said taking the roses and placed them in the

center of the bouquet sitting on the table.

"You all ready Kara-san?" Halle asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Kara said nodding her head.

"You guys go on. Kara-san will be right behind you."

"Okay." Mello said as he left with Matt. As he passed Halle. He whispered in her ear, "you

look amazing Halle. Maybe we can get together at the recption." Then to her surprise he

kissed her cheek.

Near looked and saw Mello and Matt enter the front of the church.

"Kara-chan looks amazing, Near. You better treat her right. Or else you'll have to answer

to me," Mello said looking at him.

"Now, now. No fighting you guys." Matt said laughing.

"Alright." Mello said sighing. "This day is for Kara-chan. So I won't fight."

Kara had stood in the doorway of the church. With the bouquet in her hand.

Mello and Matt had seen their roses in the center surrounded by the white ones.

Near turned towards Kara and smiled at her as he walked towards her.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling gently at her.

"Yeah." Kara said returning the smile as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Let's go." Near said walking towards the front of the podium where the preacher stood.

"You may now place the rings on eachother's fingers." The preacher paused then said. "I now

pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nate River. You may now kiss your bride."

Near lifted Kara's veil and smiled as he brushed his thumb lightly against her bottom lip.

Then he leaned forward and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you, Kara-chan."

"I love you too, Near-chan." Kara said smiling as a tear fell out of her eye.

"Congradulations Near, Kara-chan." Spoke a voice from the doorway.

Kara and Near looked towards the doorway and saw a golden silhouette. Kara felt her eyes

opened wide as it became clearer.

"Ryu-chan," Kara whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey no crying. It's your wedding." Ryuuzaki said walking towards her.

"But," Kara said then stopped as Ryuuzaki placed his finger against her lips. _"It's so warm._

It's like Ryu-chan is really here. And not as an angel either. Even though I see the

wings on his back."

"I know what you want to say, Kara-chan. I know about the child I had given you. I'm glad I

could give you something in return for always being there for me." Ryuuzaki said smiling at

her.

"How can you be here? Now? L?" Near asked.

"Let's just say I was given permission to get some free time to myself for a while."

Ryuuzaki said smiling. "You look gorgeous Kara-chan. I think Near picked out a nice wedding

dress for you to wear. I'm really glad you are finally together. I wish you both happiness

from my heart." Ryuuzaki paused then asked Near. "While I still have enough energy before

I disappear. May I kiss Kara-chan one last time, Near?"

"Yeah," Near said smiling at Ryuuzaki.

"Thank you." Ryuuzaki paused then said grinning, "now don't get jealous of this ghost. Okay?"

"I won't." Near said smiling at Ryuuzaki and Kara.

Ryuuzaki had pulled Kara into his embrace and said, "I love you still, Kara-chan. And I

always will. Remember that." Then he leaned down and kissed Kara in a passionate kiss. A

few minutes later. Ryuuzaki pulled away and smiled at her as he began to fade away.

"Kara-chan?" Near asked seeing tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay, Near-chan." Kara said smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" Near asked wiping her eyes dry.

"Yeah. I'm glad about everything that's happened today. I'm really, really glad about this entire day." Kara said smiling, "thank you, Near-chan." _"Thank you, Ryu-chan."_

"Let's go home." Near said smiling at Kara.

"Okay." Kara said smiling back at him.

A few hours later Near and Kara had walked back into the church where the ceremony was a few

short hours ago. They had gone to the back of the church where everyone was waiting for

them to return. As soon as Near and Kara entered the room everyone yelled congradulations

towards them.

"Thanks everyone." Near and Kara both said.

"Sure," Halle said smiling at them.

Soon everyone had sat down and began eating the cake and drinking the wine. Kara didn't have

any of the wine. She had plain water with the cake.

"Near-chan," Kara smiled mischeivously at him.

Mello and Matt had caught her smile and had almost started to laugh.

"What Kara-?" Near started to ask but was cut off as Kara flung a little icing off of the

cake towards Near. He had stopped and grinned as he said, "So you want to play?" Near had

then grabbed a hand full of the cake and flung it towards her.

Mello and Matt had begun to laugh as soon as the cake had hit Near in the face.

"Mello-chan, Matt-chan." Kara said smiling as she and Near both grabbed a handful of cake

and threw it at them.

Mello and Matt had stopped laughing as they almost choked on the cake.

"Hey dammit!" Mello said grinning as he grabbed a handful of the cake and threw it towards

Near.

Matt had done the same thing and had hit Kara in the face and hair.

Halle, Gevani, and Lestner had stayed back and had laughed at the four friends having the

food fight. Luckily for them. They had gotten their share of the wedding cake before Kara

had covered Near's face in cake.

An hour later everyone had left and had gone home or back to the office.

Near and Kara had gotten undressed in their apartment and had decided to take a shower together. A few moments later Near walked Kara over towards their bed and laid her down as he leaned over her and began to gently kiss her. Soon afterwards their kisses rose the excitement of their bodies even more. And soon Near and Kara were husband and wife in everyway as he gently loved her throughout the night.

Near had woken up early in the morning the next day and smiled at seeing Kara a little flushed still from their lovemaking a few hours ago.

"Goodmorning, Near-chan." Kara said smiling at him.

"Goodmorning, Kara-chan." Near paused then asked, "did you want to come to work with me today?"

"Sure," Kara said smiling as she sat up in their bed.

They had gotten out of bed and had gotten dressed. A few moments later they had left for Near's new office. Near had sat Kara down on the couch in the office as he went to go and sit in his chair.

He began setting up his robots as he asked, "Gevanni. Will communication with Watari... L make a comeback?"

"Yes, I hope I can redeem it in a few days." Gevanni said as he worked with the computer in front of him.

Halle had walked in through the office door and said, "Near, I couldn't. Mr. Mogi wouldn't say anything."

Lestner said looking at Near, "if he weren't influenced by KIRA. He is some man."

Near glanced over at Mogi as he looked towards him and said, "if Mr. Mogi won't tell, I'll have to make others tell. I said so much, and this much as happened. I don't think no one will suspect the Second L. If so, they will be less than a kindergartner. I don't know how many of them are there. But we'll try to let at least one of them change sides for us."

"Near," Gevanni paused then said. "Now we can use the scrambled communication with Watari again."

"All right. Then hook me up. Lestner, please shut Mogi's mouth."

Lestener did as Near commanded.

A few moments later Near had gotten in contact with the NPA.

"Near. L, speaking. Are you alright?" The Second L asked.

"No." Near paused then said, "Mr. Mogi has died of a heart attack. I'll send his body to the NPA in a few days." After a few more minutes Near had spoken once again as he twirled a strand of hair between his finger and thumb grinning, "if any of you hear our conversation and think that KIRA might be among HQ. Please get in touch with me with the fallowing number. You can contact me."

A few moments later the Second L had spoken through the phone, "Near... And all of the members of HQ... Whoever wants to cooperate with Near, please do. I'm not satisfied to continue the investigation under this situation. I think it's ideal that both if us cooperate on this investigation with both fully understanding."

Near listened to the Second L and thought to himself, _"He cannot help saying so from L's standpoint."_

A few moments later one of the phones rang in the office. Gevanni put the phone on speaker.

"Near speaking. Would you come over here and talk on the conition that you won't tell HQ about this place? Of course it is after we check whether or not you aren't KIRA nor KIRA's spy."

"Understood..."

"I have one more thing to say to you." Near paused then said, "Mr. Mogi is alive. I told a lie to help a guy like you make up your mind." Near said pouring dice into his hand from a dice box.

"A lie?" The man asked. "Then may I speak to Mogi now?"

"Yes," Near said.

"Mogi speaking."

"Mogi... I'm coming to you now. First I'm going to listen to them, and then talk about what I can tell."

"... Yes. I've come to think it's better." Mogi said into the phone.

Near looked over at Mogi and had a surprised look on his face. "He can speak. Mogi-san is some guy."

Kara hid the smile from hearing Near's sarcasm.

"Gevanni. You go and pick Mr. Aizawa up." Near said looking at him.

"Alright," Gevanni said as he had left.

"Gevanni, drive for about two hours and then bring him here." Near said into the speaker phone.

Halle had left a few moments after whispering to Near.

Near looked over at Kara and saw she looked a little pale. "All right." He had gotten up and walked over towards Kara. "are you alright Kara-chan?" Near asked placing his hand over hers.

"I'm alright," Kara said as she placed her hand against her ribs once again as a sharp pain entered her body once again. "Rika-chan likes getting her foot in between my ribs."

Near laughed a little as he felt Rika moving around inside her. He had then felt a sharp thump from her kicking. Making both of them laugh.

"I can't wait til she's here with us," Kara said placing her hand over Near's.

"Neither can I," Near said kissing her lips in front of everyone.

Halle had returned with Lunch for everyone.

About a half an hour later, Gevanni had returned.

"Near, the two of them have arried." Lestner said.

"Mr. Mogi, he is Mr. Aizawa, isn't he?" Near paused then said as Mogi wasn't answering. "Let him in."

"Aizawa." Mogi said standing up from the seat he was in.

"Mogi!" Aizawa said surprised.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Aizawa. I am Near." Near said sitting at his desk.

"I can't say 'nice to meet you, too' with my blindfold on." Aizawa said.

"Understood. If you answer a few questions fair and square, I'll take the blindfold off. I heard you were near former SPK. Why?" Near asked.

"Because we were fallowing Mogi, who was led by Mello."

"Of course at that time you had on some communication devices to contact L... I mean the Second L, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I had communication equipment to talk with L and a transmitter to tell him where we were. I also had a camera with me. But now, I have no tools as I was told."

"Then take off your blindfold." Near paused then said, "that he let you have a camera probably means that L was KIRA and he intended to see Mello's face. That also means you are not a KIRA fallower who has the ability to kill a person just by looking at his or her face. I don't think you had some bargain with KIRA after that. I beleive you have come here to cooperate for the investigation."

"You said cooperation, but I still don't trust you completely. I am still a member of the NPA. I'll cooperate with you as much as I can. However, I have something that bothers me considering your theory that L is KIRA. I just realized theat such a possibility is not zero."

"Why did that bother you? What part of that bothered you?" Near asked.

"Though I said that bothered me, it does if I beleive Mello... If I cannot beleive what Mello said, I don't want to say anything," Aizawa said.

"What Mello said?..." Near paused then asked, "you mean the 13-day rule, dont you?"

"Yeah," Aizawa said looking at him.

"Indeed the way Mello took was too much, but it was because he wanted to catch KIRA." Near said looking at him.

Halle had said looking at Near, "to be more specific, Mello wants to catch KIRA before Near."

"For Mello and myself, L has been the only person we adore,and the only person who deserves our respect. L has been the goal for all the members of Whammy's House. It's clear that L our respectable goal, was killed by KIRA... We want to catch KIRA by all means... Don't you think it's a natural feeling?" Near continued speaking when Aizawa didn't answer, "once he knew KIRA's means of killing was a notebook, he should want to get the notebook as a clue to catch KIRA. So Mello heedless of danger, put himself among the mafia and made use of them... Then he stole the notebook, though his way might be wrong."

Aizawa stayed silent as he thought over what Near had said.

"If you get the notebook, it's natural you try it. Mafia... They were good targets to try the notebook on. I don't think Mello had to write down names by himself... It should be a wrong way, but it was all because he wanted to catch KIRA, who he had been hating." Near paused then said, "well, whether the rule was true or not, you can't know unless you try it, which NPA wouldn't allow you to do. If the 13-day rule is a fake, you feel something bother you, don't you, Mr. Aizawa? What kind of bothering is that?" Near asked glancing back at him.

"There was a person who was suspected by the former L... And was in custody... After having been in custody for over 50 days, he was released. Then the 13-day rule which came out when we caught Higuchi made him innocent."

"Then that is...!" Near paused then said, "the present L. Is that right?"

"Yes..." Aizawa paused then said, "in fact another person was also in custody, who was called the Second KIRA."

"Oh, I know that was the one who caused a rumpus at Sakura TV..." Near paused then said, "if the 13-day rule is a fake, the two are definately KIRA, aren't they? It had already been deifnate when L put them in custody."

"It's too agressive to say 'definate' just because L did it." Aizawa said.

"It might be so. By the way, why did you release them after the custody of 50 days? According to you, it's after their custody that you knew the 13-day rule."

They were in custody without being able to move their own hands for over 50 days, but KIRA's murder did not stop. It would have been natural to make a judge that they are not KIRA and should be released."

"It wasn't L who said 'they should be released', was it?" Near asked taking out another die.

"No. We agents forced him to do so..." Aizawa said.

"Then did L release them breifly?" Near asked.

"No..." Aizawa paused then said, "L had Mr. Yagami, who was the cheif at that time, play an acting. He let the cheif take them out, and say 'L came to a conclusion you two are KIRA and the Second KIRA.' and tell them he would take them to the execution ground... Aizawa paused then said, "while going, the cheif covered him with his gun saying 'I'll kill KIRA and I'll kill myself'."

Near flinched his eyes at what Aizawa said.

"L thought if they were KIRA and the Second KIRA, they would kill the cheif, and he made a judgement with that."

"You didn't know of the existence of the notebook at that time, so if they didn't have the notebook at that time, the play meant nothing, didn't it?"

"No. If I think over it now, it means so." Aizawa said looking at Near.

"KIRA was some guy... KIRA made the best use of the custody and made himself innocent."

"Why can you pronounce that?" Aizawa asked.

"Of course you saw the rules on the notebook after you had caught Higuchi. If you had got the 13-day rule before that, it would have looked like a lie. He expected he would be in custody and he wrote down the fake 13-day rule among the rules of the notebook. Then he handed the book to someone else and waited til L caught the person and got the notebook..."

Aizawa had thought it wasn't possible to think through so far as that. He paused then said, "b-but the rules on the notebook were written with material that doesn't even exist on the earth."

"Then he made the Shinigami write them down or he borrowed something to write with from the Shinigami." Near said.

Aizawa and Moegi both looked towards Near in shock that he suggested such a thing.

"You won't tell me the suspected KIRA let himself be in custody on his own will, will you?" Near paused then said when neithier Aizawa or Moegi answered, "if it was his own will, that settles it. Then trusting L's ability, he waited until L caught Higuchi, got the notebook and saw the 13-day rule... He happened to have been released before that, but whether or not he was released didn't matter."

"B-but Near, all you are saying is but a guess and without any evidence." Aizawa said.

"Thats right, but if I narrow down to the person in custody and keep on investigating, surely..." Near paused then asked glancing back at them, "then who were they? The two?"

"Sorry. I can't tell you that. As I told you first, I am a member of the NPA and I'm working under L." Aizawa said.

Near looked back at Aizawa. He had then asked, "then could you tell us anything except their names in as much detail as possible?"

"Agreed," Aizawa said. He had then told Near everything he knew.

"Thank you for your useful information. You two may go back now."

"You heard as much and then say 'go back?" Aizawa asked.

"So I thanked you for your useful information." Near said with an annoyed look on his face. "Especially the trade of the Shinigami's eyes in exchange for half the rest of life done with the Shinigami, served as a useful reference. I haven't heard of it before. Though I don't know the present condition, KIRA didn't do this trade at first, with the Second did. I knew that..."

"Is that all?" Aizawa asked.

"If we investigate, it will be hard to investigate the Second L, so we should begin with the suspected Second KIRA. If we catch the notebook, it will make a clear proof." Near said holding one of his toys. "But... Since I suggest you come and tell with the Second L listening to me, too, if the Second L is KIRA and the Second KIRA is murdering now, I don't expect I can catch the notebook. I also think it difficult to get the confession of a person who was in custody for over 50 days and said nothing." Near paused then said, "To begin with, I don't think he let the person who was suspected that far keep on murdering until now. Especially when the world has changed so much, he can find anyone who can replace the Second KIRA."

"Then you can do nothing about this?" Aizawa asked.

"No..." Near paused then said, "at present I can do nothing. I'm sorry for my big mouth. If anything new happens I'll call you. In such a case, please call the other number I had told you earlier. Jevanni, please drive these two to a station or a airport. I feel sorry for NPA if I keep them here for so long. Then sorry to say please be blindfolded again."

"Are you alright Near?" Lestner paused then said, "I don't think you've heard the most important thing..."

"That's all right. We should cooperate with them this far at present. Also, I've got the very imortant thing."

"You got?" Lestner asked.

"You heard of the dramatic play that made the clue to release the suspect, didn't you? I got it from that." Near said.

"But as you said, the two didn't have the notebook, so that was of no help, wasn't it?" Lestner asked.

"Yes, the most important thing was 'I'll kill KIRA and kill myself'. That is," Near paused then said grinning, Mr. Yagami and the suspect were father and child."

Lestner and Halle looked towards Near in shock.

"No choice. 'I'll kill KIRA and I'll kill myself' only that fact can let him say that much. Thus the Second L, who I think is KIRA, is Yagami Raito." Near paused then said, "it isn't unnatural that this guy cooperated with the NPA and now is L. That settles all. Lidner, I beleive Mello is still staying in New York, correct?"

"Yes." Halle said looking at him.

"Then behind my back tell him when and where Jevanni will let Mr. Mogi and Aizawa out at... Actually, you can tell him everything except the fact that 'L is Yagami Light'." Near paused then said twirling a strand of hair between his index finger and thumb, "I expect Mello will arrive at last to Yagami Light. If more than just our side investigates, we'll have a much higher possibility of knowing the Second L's whereabouts and who the Second Kira is." He got up and went over towards Kara who had fallen alseep on the couch. He smiled down at her as he covered her up with a blanket. Then bent over as he gently kissed her lips, "goodnight, Kara-chan. Sweet dreams." Near had stood up and went back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later Lestner had gotten ahold of Near through the video line. Near was busy playing with his finger puppets as he wrote their names for each puppet whick looked exactly like the real person.

"Light Yagami, he's a grad student of Touoh University. But after his graduation, nobody saw him in the grad school. Currently, the NPA has all their recruits hold false position titles for fear that they might be known as the staff of the NPA. Light Yagami had also advised NPA to the solution of certain cases and was given testimonials by the NPA concidering these cases and his father. We should think that he now works for NPA. Plus when I asked some former students about Light Yagami as a student of Touoh University. I've got some strange answers which bothered me..."

Near looked up curious as to what Lestner would say next.

"Light yagami passed the entrance exam with the highest score, but there was another one. whose name was Hideki Ryuuga, the same name as a popular artist in Japan at that time, who also got the highest score. The two made a public address at the entrance ceremony. Ryuuga often hanged out with Light Yagami." Lestner paused then continued, "the photo of Hideki Ryuuga hasn't been found anywhere. Plus, I've got info that Hideki Ryuuga, Light Yagami, and Misa Amane met together at the University. But no one has seen Hideki Ryuuga since that time. Also both Light Yagami and Misa Amane were missing during that time."

"Using the same alias as a popular artist, he came close to Light Yagami, who was suspected as KIRA..." Near paused then said, "it might have been his make-or-break gamble, considering if his true name hadn't been known, he wouldn't have been killed even if his investigating was leaked." Near looked over at Kara and said, "however, the Second KIRA, who was able to get names just by looking at faces appeared... And KIRA and Second KIRA cooperaed. It works out. Light Yagami... KIRA... Misa Amane... Second KIRA... and Hideki Ryuuga... L..."

"It becomes consistent with the report of the tailer, that after Mr. Mogi and his friend left from here then headed for Misa Amane." Gevanni said looking back at Near.

"This also agrees with the fact that Misa Amane is now the fiancee of Light Yagami." Halle said looking over at them.

Near had begun thinking, _"then all we need is... evidence... I should think that Mogi is now keeping a watch on Misa Amane, and Aizawa on Light Yagami... If there's anything suspicious, they'll contact us... All i have to do is probe... However, concidering the murders of Demegawa were done, after Mogi and Aizawa got back, I can't expect to find any proof from Amane and Yagami... The person who's murdering with the notebook is not these two... It's likely that neither Yagame nor Amane are KIRA anymore... Then I should get proof on the person who's working as KIRA now and catch him or Her... No, that can't be right! Regardless of weather Misa Amane or not, Light Yagami must be KIRA. If I start thinging he's not KIRA, I'll definately lose!" _He had then thought,_ "if I consider these facts, Lestner's report and Aizawa keeping a watch on Yagami, L must have driven them into a corner even as far as arresting them. But, Light yagami made use of Higuchi, and made the other agents, except L beleive that the two aressted did nothing. Therefore they werent 'KIRA'. Then they set themseles free. Using the fake 13-day rule, he led even L to judge the two as innocent... After all that, he killed L... Light Yagami... Kira, Surpassed L... Then won... Unless I admit that fact, I'll be killed... To beginwith, respecting the dialogue between KIRA and L when KIRA first appeared, I don't expect KIRA, who's proud and hates to lose, to pass over the role of KIRA completely to someone else. Even if he entrusted the role of KIRA to someone else, he'll make it controllable without fail. If he knows the name and face of the person, he can do it by threatening him or her. Plus, in this world now, there'll be many who are willing to do so... Light Yagami is KIRA! Then he gets in touch with the person he lets murder and directs them by some means. If I can make it clear... it'll be undeniable evidence... If I can catch Light Yagami with the person who's now murdering with the notebook..."_

A few days leter Lestner had gotten ahold of Near. "Near, this Kyomi Takada, the announcer of NHN, Japan... She was a classmate of Light Yagami in the university and she had a special relationship with him."

"What do you mean 'special'?" Near asked.

"I can't say with certainty, but it seems other classmates thought they were more than just friends. I don't think this happened by chance." Lestner said.

"HE has also been friends with Amane Misa since the uniersity." Gevanni said.

"KIRA's spokesman is an ex-girlfriend of Light Yagami... It's impossible for him to use such a person at this time. Plus, KIRA definately made Takada as his spokesman after Demegawa's death. At first glance, it seems easy for him to get in contact with her. But if Yagami had tried to contact Takada, Aizawa would have noticed that and informed us, we have no sign of that... If Yagami doesn't have any contact with Takada now, this means he had the owner of the notebook give directions to Takada... Why did he use Takada, who once had a relationship with him... I guess Yagami can't get in contact with the owner of the notebook now?... Disturbed by Aizawa and other's observations?... It's possible... then, what will Yagami do under this situation...?"

Near paused then asked, "Commander Lester, can you go and approach Takada?"

"I'll try to..." Lester paused then said, "currently, like Demegawa, rather because she's a lady, she's protected by far more KIRA followers then Demegawa. For the worshipper, KIRA is a God. Then Takada is a Goddess."

"She's not altogether displeased with this, she's acting like a queen."

Near thought to himself then said in an annoyed tone, "you said she's smart, but it only means she got high marks and she's actually a stupid woman."

"Maybe I can get close to her disguised as one of the worshippers, but... I was seen by Mr. Aizawa. It's likely that our action will be known to L's side." Lestner said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Near paused then said, "there's no reason for Mr. Aizawa and others to disturb our investigation. I don't think they'll tell L that Mr. Laster is a member of the SPK. Plus, if this is known to L and Lester is dead, it prooves L is KIRA. I don't think KIRA will do that unless he's driven into a tight corner." Near paused then said as he hung up the phone, "Gevanni, Ridner, are you going to Japan, too?" He had continued to speak as Halle looked back at him. "I'd say nine out of ten, the person writing names in the notebook is in Japan. Because of the victims, and because KIRA chose a member of NHN as a spokesman, I can think so."

"Understood," Halle said back as she looked at Near.

"If we do this, he'll move too. I'll bring this to an end in Japan..."

Near thought. He had looked over at Kara and wondered if she would want to go back there again. Knowing it would bring painful memories of L. He decided to ask her later that night when everyone left for the night.

On their way out Halle and Gevanni looked back at Near.

"We'll get some plane tickets and leave by tomorrow." Gevanni said.

"Understood. Becareful." Near said looking back towards them.

"We will," Halle said as she left with Gevanni.

Near walked over towards Kara and sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her and brought her close towards him. He smiled slightly as she snuggled more firmly against him as she placed her hand against his firm chest. "Kara-chan, I want to ask you something."

"You want to know if I feel like going with you when you leave for Japan?" Kara asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah," Near said looking at her.

"I'll come with you. I don't want to be apart from you anymore than I have to. I don't want to think about what we'd do if we lost you to that monster just like Ryu-chan." Kara whispered as she placed her hand against her round belly.

"Kara-chan," Near whispered as he saw sadness pass her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "I promise you. You won't lose me. I will defeat KIRA and this will be over. Then the three of us will be able to live in peace." He had then hugged her gently.

"I hope so," Kara whisered as she kissed his cheek as she laid her head back down against his chest. She had closed her eyes as sleep began to overtake her.

Near leaned back on the couch and brought Kara with him. They had fallen asleep together on the couch. Near had woken up a little while later and eased away from Kara as she still slept. He had then gone back to sit in his workspace as he watched the tv news program.

One the tv was a woman reporter. She was talking about KIRA.

"Showing her face. Saying her opinion to KIRA. What is this? Does she understand what she's doing? This stupid woman... According to Lester's report. Last night Takada met in secret with someone... Perhaps this is connected."

Near paused then thought, _"if someone had a way of giving opinions to Takada... It couldn't be... What are the police supposedly doing? Could this proposal be from Takada herself? Or could it be..."_ Near paused then said pushing a button on his phone. "Lester, I need you to find out who was the person she met secretly last night."

"That..." Lester paused then said, "it appears that without proper preperations, one can't get close enough due to her guards... I wasn't prepared enough... A reporter tried to ask around about last night's secret meeting and ended up being caught by her bodyguards and ended up on the 6 o'clock news where he was reported for tresspassing and by the 9 o'clock news he was already judged... Takada's cell phone conversations, among other things, are being painstakingly monitored. She has more guards, right now, then the president of the united states... Particularly, her bodyguards are in connection with KIRA's show, no matter how many times you try they don't budge at all. If you are not affiliated with them. They just make it harder for you to getting in."

Near stayed silent for a moment and then said, "well, Giovanni and Ridner should be arriving soon. Please do something to get in."

"I will try my best..." Lestner said as he hung up.

A few hours later Lestner had called Near again.

"Near, Takada arrived at the Perine Hotel. Until she leaves the hotel they will be watching for any unauthorized people that enter or leave."

"So we don't know which room they're in..."

Near paused then said outloud, "ok, if we don't at least get permission from her body guards to enter, there's no point."

"I'll try..." Lestner said as he hung up the phone.

Kara had fallen asleep on the couch a few hours later. She had woken up when she had felt a damp puddle underneath her. "Near-chan," Kara whispered in a hoarse voice of mixed emotions. "My water just broke."

"When did your water break?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Kara said a little breathlessly as another wave of pain came

through her body at another contraction.

"I'll be right back." Near said as he bent over and kissed her forhead.

"Okay."

Near got up and went over towards the phone in the office. "Halle-san? Did you and Geanni leave yet?" Near paused then said, "bring Gevanni with you and call the hospital." Near waited a few seconds later before saying, "yeah. Kara-chan said it was time. I'll see you when you get here."

Near had gone back over to where Kara was laying on the bed.

"Kara-chan. Halle-san and Gevanni are on their way over here now. Can you try and get out of the bed?" He asked placing his hands around her waist as he grabbed onto one of her hands.

"I will try." Kara said a little weakly.

"Let's walk over to the chair by the wall." Near said walking slowly with her.

"Okay." Kara said walking with Near.

Right when they got to the chair Kara gripped the edges of it as another contraction came.

"I guess Riku-chan wants to come out now. She's probably tired of being stuck inside me."

Kara said giving out a small laugh.

"I guess so." Near said laughing also.

All of a sudden the front door was knocked on.

Near went and opened it and saw Halle and Gevanni.

Within five minutes. Everyone was on their way to the hospital.

Right when Near and everyone got to the hospital. They saw a nurse standing at the front

entrance with a wheelchair.

"I can take you to the delivery room right away, Kara-san." The nurse said smiling.

"Okay," Kara said weakly.

"Is this your husband?" The nurse asked looking at Near.

"Yes."

The nurse looked at Near and said as they began walking towards the delivery room. "If you'd

like to stay with Kara-san. You can."

"Thanks. I will if she wants me to." Near said smiling.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling back.

A half an hour later. Everyone heard tiny cries coming from the delivery room.

"I guess Riku-chan is here now." Halle said smiling.

"Yeah. And now Near will really have his hands full," Givanni said laughing.

"Yeah," Halle said laughing also.

"Would you like to come in and see the baby?" The nurse paused then said, "Kara-san and

Near-san would like you to see her."

"Sure." Halle and Givanni both said as they went with the nurse to Kara's room.

A few minutes later Near had entered the room fallowed by Kara and a few doctors. Kara was

holding a tiny girl with small patches of jet black hair. Her tiny hands were curled into

tight fists as she tried to fit them in her mouth.

"She's adorable, Kara-san." Halle said smiling at Kara.

"Thanks," Kara said smiling. "Would you like to hold her, Halle-san? You guys can if you'd

like to."

"Sure." Halle said smiling at Kara. She went over and sat down in the chair next to Kara's

bed. Near took Riku out of Kara's arms and placed her in Halle's arms.

A few minutes later. Givanni had held her. Until she wanted to get fed.

Kara and Near laughed at Riku being fussy.

"I guess she's hungry now for a bottle." Kara said laughing.

Near had gotten one of the ready made formula bottles out of the tiny fridge in the room.

"Here Kara-chan."

"Thanks," Kara said as she took the bottle and placed into Riku's mouth. She smiled as she

heard Riku greedily taking the formula to fill her empty belly. "I'm so glad she's finally

with us now." Kara said smiling at Near.

"Yeah." Near said smiling back.

"We'll head back to the airport now and get ready for our departure." Halle said smiling at Near and Kara. "Congradulations Kara-chan, Near. She's a beautiful baby."

"Thanks Halle-san." Kara said smiling at her.

"I'll stay with you tonight. If anything comes up they will let us know." Near said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Kara said smiling.

Near had stayed up the first night and took care of Rika as Kara had slept through the night.

The next morning he had woken her up with a kiss on her lips. "Goodmorning, Kara-chan."

"Goodmorning, Near-chan. Did you stay up all night?" She asked looking seeing his eyes looking heavy.

"It's alright, Kara. Losing a night's sleep isn't that bad." Near said smiling at her.

"Do you think they'll let us go home?" Kara asked.

"Let's ask the doctor when they come." Near said smiling at her.

An hour later Kara and Near were being drivven home with their newborn daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Near was working on a Tokyo Tower model in his office as Kara fed Rika a bottle. Kara looked over at him and saw his serious expression. She knew he was wondering when he was going to leave for Japan.

"Lester," Near paused then asked. "Could you come back one more time to the command center in New York?"

"One more time...?" Lester asked.

"I'm also coming to Japan." Near said.

"So during that time you want me to come to New York to wait and watch?" Lester asked.

"No." Near said.

"Then why do you want me in New York?"

"I've never experienced the first class procedures of riding on a plane alone. So I want you to come back so we can go together as well as Kara and Riku."

"Understood..." Lester said as he hung up the phone.

A few days later Near had gotten ahold of L.

"It's Near. Get me L..." Near said over the receiver.

"Near, it's L."

"L... Long time no see... I'm thankful to see there's still a possibilty of correspondence." Near said back.

"Near, under what business do I owe the pleasure?" KIRA asked.

"In order to ensure the capture of KIRA... I'm in Japan," Near paused then said after a few moments when L didnt answer back. "Now, if you're investigating KIRA, that means, you should be trying to probe from NHN's Takada Kyomi. But those, of course, are standard moves..." Near paused then said, "that's why I came to Japan, to do the precisely the same investigation."

"Well, if it's that ivestigation. I'm already doing it in Japan." KIRA paused then said, "if you can cooperate I can think of a way to work together but you obviously have your doubts about me so you won't do that right?"

Near looked up sharply as he stopped cutting the paper in his hands. He narrowed his eyes as he asked, "you just said I'm', right?"

"Yes." KIRA paused then said, "I've been in contact with the announcer Takada, in person, and I've been investigating from there."

Near glared as the screen where Light's voice was coming from as he thought to himself, _"damn you. Saying that to me from L's side... Trying to gain back trust from the others..."_

"In addition, this side's investigator, Mogi, is getting close to be able to get in and out of NHN." KIRA said.

Near had thought about what the Second L had just said, _"I see. If you say that much, catching you off guard for getting in contact with Amane and Takada loses it's merit... All you have to is keep insisting on investigation..."_ Near thought as he continued to cut the pieces of paper in his hands. _"L equals Light Yagami equals KIRA... He's already aware of my thinking. Well done, L... Light Yagami... Or rather KIRA..."_ Near thought as he glared towards the screen where the phone was connected.

Kara looked over at Near as Rika slept in her arms. She saw his anger in his eyes.

"L...," Near paused then said, "we'll definately get in NHN. Just one thing... You said that you've already contacted Takada and began ivestigating her."

"Yes." KIRA said.

"In that case, I want you to pass on to Ms. Takada somehow that some members of the SPK have left New York, and have come to Japan to catch KIRA. For Ms. Takada, including the current state of KIRA's Society, this would be information she would definately announce."

KIRA continued to listen as he wondered what Near was up to.

"And I won't mind if you told them this, including Near, who's in charge, they amount to only four people." Near paused then said, "if Mr. Aizawa or Mr. Mogi see any of my agents at NHN, by all means, Please tell L. I don't want to hinder either of our investigations. However, don't let them release any pictures of them... Because this information serves as a lure for KIRA. There's only four of us, including me. KIRA won't run; he'll definately try to kill us. To kill me... A potential avenger..." He had then thought to himself, _"L, KIRA... Rather, Light Yagami... You should understand what I'm saying..."_

"Near, you have four members in Japan... That amount's okay, right?"

"Yes," Near paused then said. "There was a time when I had assembled many, but now numbers are unimportant. I am in Japan."

"I, too am in Japan." KIRA had said.

"Well, then. Since were nearby..." Near said as he twirled a strand of his hair between his index finger and thumb. "It might happen that we'll meet... Face to face."

"That's true."

"It will be a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes."

"Then we'll surely be able to conclude this affair with KIRA."

"We certainly will."

"Just by dealing with KIRA and the existing notebook, the world won't return to how it was. If we erase KIRA and the notebook from this earth, we win. If we die, KIRA wins." Near paused then said as he glanced towards Kara seeing her worried expression as she fed Rika. "This battle is now. No it was, from the beginning, never about capturing anyone. It's a one-on-one battle to prove who's the best. And that cannot be judged by the laws of this world." Near paused then said, "one on one, this battle was simply to prove who's the best."

"That's true... Perhaps..."

KIRA had thought. _"It was always a fight against L. And now it continues on with his succesors."_

Near opened up a breifcase as he asked, "Lester where are Giovanni and Ridner, now?" He asked.

"Currently, both of them are in a room that we got next to NHN..."

"Okay then, please link them up." Near paused then said when Gevanni and Ridner were able to hear him. "Listen carefully please, in the near future, L... In short, I decided to conclude things soon and meet up with KIRA."

"Soon!?... Conclusion?" Gevanni asked.

"Meeting, do you think you can catch KIRA?" Hal asked.

"Yes... We can safely say that the world has fallen into the hands of KIRA... BUT..." Near paused then said, "as far as KIRA has come to creating the perfect world, me... the SPK members... Mello... the japanese investigation team... Within those, the one presenting the greatest obstical and, moreover, the one whose name and face are the hardest to get a hold of is... Me." Near paused then said, "Mello had his name leaked, and the NPA suspect him as the person who killed the director. Just as I said before, Mello makes his moves on emotion... KIRA is possibly thinking that using KIRA fallowers is an easier way to kill... If I die, at that time unfortunately for all the other SPK members... The japanese investigators around you could very easily... Along with me becoming even more obstructive, the fact that Near, who hadn't made a move for a while, has actually moved, should definately get you killed without a chance of escape, and KIRA will also make a move. No, him going along with me saying, 'we will meet face to face' is proof enough of that. This fight has been provoked. Now all we have left is, to do it."

Near had then begun to explain the step in the plan to capturing KIRA.

"Now shall I layout the state of things?" Near paused then said, "L is Light Yagami... And KIRA as least with that. L is Yagami Light should be a determined fact, considering L himself said he was in touch with Takada. If we asked L if he's Light, even L himself would answer 'yes'. However, this statement is obvious. But, he, himself, would never acknowledge being KIRA. I've come this far with my summation and I have no definitive proof. BUT, there is no doubt that L being KIRA is now, roughly 99.9999%. But that's because there is no proof that could possibly make it 100%. That's all. That KIRA... or should I say the provisional L. The few people around him that know of the existence of the other note. Aizawa, Mogi, are small... However... L-KIRA is no longer using the note. That's because the people around him are watching him. That is why there is one more note owner. The one who is using it at present, X-KIRA. In the past, L-KIRA had the possibility of, having Amane use the note. When they stormed into Mello's place, I'm sure he didn't have the eyes. However, when you look at how X-KIRA is judging now, it is certain that X-KIRA has the eyes."

Near drew with a black marker and arrow connecting the L-KIRA and X-KIRA together. "Naturally, one could think that L-KIRA and X-KIRA could by some means make contact somewhere. But because L-KIRA is being watched, the ability to easily meet in person would be hard to imagine. No one could honestly say it's impossible. With that in mind, by him worrying about Takada, he's most certainly thinking about a scheme to transmit his intentions. KIRA's message is getting coverage on NHN, that's because L-KIRA is meeting with Takada. Provided that now, since L-KIRA and X-KIRA can both send messages to Takada, I can't go all out with her. And, no matter how much of a puppet Takada is for KIRA, that doesn't make Takada an important person to probe into finding out who X-KIRA is. Even without explaining step by step, I think you know this. But this is the present situation. And as for ways to beat KIRA... I have thought of approximately 2. For starters, the first one is for..." Near paused then said holding his toy gun, "L-KIRA... And X-KIRA... To be killed. And to confiscate the note. With this it should mean a stop to KIRA's judgementsand statements."

"Yeah, and then we can most likely say that L, Light Yagami was KIRA." Lestner said.

"Because it's nearly 100% that L is KIRA. I think I can bring about a solution."

"Alright!" Lestner said.

"BUT," Near paused then said. "I definately will not do it this way."

"Why?" Lestner asked.

"First off, even if I stop KIRA's judgements that doesn't amount to proof of Light Yagami being KIRA... One way you can look at it is, because no one should be using the note on the NPA's side. Killing X-KIRA should stop things. Thereafter, another X, Y, or Z-KIRA could arise. The percentage of stopping KIRA's judgements isn't exactly 0. And to begin with, the most essential thing is... Since we are killing someone to stop the judgements... It becaomes a 'see, I told you so' situation. I will not allow that kind of 'dumb luck' way of capturing and winning. That's not our way."

"Our way?" Lestner asked.

"Yes, our way..." Near paused then said, "mine, and... L's way is different. L would never think of such a way. Being entrusted as the next L would lose all it's merit. That's why even if we kill L-KIRA and X-KIRA... At that time mean... We're admitting defeat to the 100% irrefutable proof right under our noses. I've wanted to make him taste his own pathetic failure with all my heart. That's why it's downright absurd if we kill him before that. That's why I will take the steps to increse the evidence to 100%."

"What kind of steps?" Lestner asked.

"I'll let him write down a name on the notebook and then catch him in the act." Near said as everyone looked towards him with shocked expressions.

"in that case, the person whose name was written will die... Do you have anything else to this plan?" Lestner asked.

"No. Not yet. However, that would be the only way left. I'll work out a more extensive plan without a doubt when we meet face to face. It will be my name that he will write down first and foremost. Well I wonder what I should do..." Near paused then said, "however, as I've said before, first we kill KIRA, get the notebook and stop the judgement of KIRA... This is definately what KIRA would also, think we would do. I'm wondering if we can accomplish something by making use of this... That he will come after us before he is killed. Anyway, the first thing we should do is draw out who is judging as KIRA currently. To find this out, we should begin our investigation with NHN and Kiyomi Takada. We have to start like this, knowing that KIRA has already expected us to do so."

"Yeah..." Lestner said.

Near looked over at Kara and saw her feeding Rika. She looked towards him and he saw the fear in her eyes. He got up and walked over towards her. "It'll be alright Kara-chan." Near said as he kissed her gently. "I already told you I won't die. This is all my plan and Mello's to capture KIRA, Light Yagami. I won't get hurt. And I'll come back to you and Rika." Near said as he bent over and kissed our daughter.

"It's not like I don't beleive you Near-chan. It's just that I'm scared for you and everyone else because he's so dangerous. I don't know how we would handle it if he took you away from us. And that thought keeps going through my mind even when I don't want to think about it. It just keeps lingering in the back of it."

"I promise you everything will be just fine. We all will come back safe and sound. And we will have KIRA in custody for all of the murders he had commited." _Escpecially the death of the person you loved the most and I respected the most._ Near thought to himself.

But Kara looked at him as if she had heard his thoughts outloud.

"It went on as Near had said." Lester paused then said, "Takada definately needs female guards she didn't have until now. Then if you use the career of ex-CIA, you'll be adopted." Lester said.

"Yes. I appreciate Ridner for giving priority to our investigation over her own self-protection." Near paused then asked, "by the way Lester. Have you got the answer to this?"

Lester looked at the screens and then said, "if I were KIRA, who should I have chosen as KIRA's spokesman after Demegawa..."

"Yes." Near said back.

"Sorry to say this, but I can't catch up many visions and voices at a time. I can't answer within five days or so..." Lester paused then said, "I need more time..."

"I see." Near paused then said, "Jevanni said the same thing. Anyway if I got your answers, they'll serve only as a guide. Don't think seriously. You can pick names at random."

"Understood..." Lester said back. He had left the office for the rest of the evening.

Near got up and walked over towards Kara and Riku. He smiled as he bent down and gently kissed her cheek. He had then sat next to Kara and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, bringing her close to him.

Riku smiled and cooed as she held her arms out towards Near.

Near and Kara smiled as he reached towards Riku and picked her up and sat her in his lap. All of a sudden Near had asked looking at Riku, "what did you say, Riku?"

She smiled as she moved her lips once again. And a tiny voice came from her speaking the words, "da, da."

"Riku," Kara said smiling at her. "You had said your first word. Great job." She said kissing her cheek.

"Ma, ma," she had then whispered.

"Yes," Kara paused then said as tears fell from her eyes as she kissed her cheek. "I'm your mommy. And you are our angel."

"She's your angel Kara," Near paused then whispered hotly as he said in a low, deep voice as he kissed her along her throat. "But you are mine and L's angel."

"Near-chan," Kara whispered hotly as she shivvered against the slight jolt he had given her senses by kissing her along her neck. "I love you." She whispered looking at him.

"And I love you too." Near said gently kissing her.

A little while later. Kara had fallen asleep on the couch as she held Rika in her arms, protectively so she wouldn't fall off of the couch.

"Near, I can't choose anyone as KIRA's spokesman except radical men such as Demegawa..." Lester said looking at the screens.

"It's also hard for me to choose, but at least I wouldn't choose Miss Takada, a rookie announcer." Gevanni said over the intercom.

"I agree with you. Anyway, she is so popular and ranked as number two according to a questionnaire by a magazine... But the number one was Miho Satoh of NHN. Plus, there should have been other choices such as a male announcer with more experience and authority... " Near paused then said, "then why was Takakda chosen? Indeed it may be just because KIRA liked her... But my opinion is... It is because Takada was a KIRA admirer and he knew that. The reason Demegawa was chosen was that he had enthusiastically supported KIRA even by using the station he worked for before the whole world turned to be affirmative to KIRA... Indeed it's quite easy to make someone speak for KIRA if KIRA threatened the person. But it would be far better for KIRA that the spokesman was an advocate. Rather, as for Takada, she was chosen clearly because she was a KIRA admirer. Listen to what Takada said in the news program last evening." Near said turning up the volume.

Kara heard what Takada was saying and glared at the screen as she was talking about teaching the children about KIRA and righteous he was.

"Since she claimed to express her own opinion, she has been stupid enough to show her admiration to KIRA. However, it is also true that this world full of foolish people is totally affected by her words. That's just what KIRA wants."

Lester watched the screen as he asked, "then, doesn't this means that Light Yagami is KIRA and he chose Takada because he was close to her in his school days and knew she was a KIRA admirer?"

"No. It was since the next day of her secret rendezvous that Takada began to announce her KIRA affirmative opinion."

"You mean the one at the hotel...?" Lester asked.

Near had reached for one of his toy dolls as he said, "L, I mean, Light Yagami, said he investigated Takada by meeting her in person. That she made a secret rendezvous with Light Yagami is a fact we can do some back research by asking Mr. Aizawa. I suppose it's true without fail. Then if L-KIRA, Light Yagami had chosen Takada, he could have made her announce her opinion on the day she stood before a microphone. But it was the next day of her secret rendezvous that Takada actually began that... Plus, her statement was an address for KIRA. Thus I cannot but think L-KIRA, who had no contact with X-KIRA, made her say that. L-KIRA couldn't have contact with X-KIRA nor Takada before the rendezvous. It was because he was suspected and watched by Mr. Aizawa and his colleglies. Then, it was decided on X-KIRA's own judgement to choose Takada as a spokesman."

"But, isn't there any possibility that he had instructed X-KIRA to kill Demegawa and choose Takada as the next spokesman before he got watched by Aizawa?" Lester asked.

"I don't say there's no possibility, but there was a hiatus for a week from Demegawa's death until Takada was chosen as a spokesman. If he had instructed 'use Takada after Demegawa dies,' 'take a hiatus for a week.' Means nothing and is not natural." Near paused then said, "the one week hiatus means that X-KIRA, who wasn't able to take a contact with L-KIRA. Killed Demegawa to stop his running out of control and reflected who should be the next spokesman. That is more natural."

"I see." Lester paused then said, "then X-KIRA knew Takada was a KIRA admirer. He was intimate and close to Takada. We should inestigate in that situation."

"Yes." Near paused then said, "I'm afraid it's quite dangerous to search for persons around her ear. But I'd like you to make an inquiry with Gevanni."

"Understood." Lester said.

"Ok." Gevanni said over the speaker phone.

"I'll begin with checking all the tv programs Takada appeared in as far back as possible." Near said as he began taking out the disks from their cases.

Lester had left a few moments later.

Near had begun playing a disk in each player and began searching for what he was looking for to be a possibility for X-KIRA.

"This guy..."

Near thought seeing the same man on two different programs. He had then began knocking disks down everywhere until he found one labled 'The KIRA Kingdom'. He had put the disk in and began playing it. _"Just as I expected... He is the same person as the one who appeared in 'KIRA's Kingdom' and stood out in my memory as a prototype immersive to KIRA's ideas."_ Near had pushed another button on the remote in his hand.

The person on screen began talking as he had said, "the reason why I took up my post as a prosecutor was because I have felt outrageousness and indignation against voilence and dafamation I've seen since my childhood. Now the number of crimes is increasing youngsters who enter the world of work from now should have their own destinations, utilize their capacities they have, and contribute to this society..."

"Mikami appeared twice of all the tv programs Takada appeared. Twice... I suppose they had enough chances to become close. Plus, his way of saying... This closely resembles KIRA's idea saying, "Idon't allow qualified people not to use their talent to contribute to society." First of all, in 'KIRA's Kingdom'"

The person began speaking as Near unpaused the clip. "I appreciate you taking the time to leave your comments... And your thoughts... And I want to fallow your idea and goal. I think the shortest way to world wide peace should be acting under KIRA's instruction and direction. Lord KIRA, please gove me your words... Without KIRA's direction of words... I think I need to speculate and judge what's KIRA's idea and then act accordingly."

Teru Mikami... Four days before this word Demegawa died, and four days after this ward Takada was chosen as the next spokesman by KIRA. This also happened after i posed L that '13-day rule is fake' and Mogi came to me through Mello, and Aizawa on his own... Obviuosly L... L-KIRA mut have thought L... Light Yagami and Misa Amane would be suspected again and kept watch. If he had had Amane have the eyes and judge, Yagami would have felt pressed. He might have chosen Mikami and snet the notebook from Amane to Mikami, who he thought was useful among the people in "KIRA's Kingdom" before he got kept watched... As Aizawa came back and began to watch him, L-KIRA couldn't get contact with Mikami. So Mikami killed Demegawa on his own judgement to stop Demegawa's running out of control... Without any further instructions from KIRA, Mikami showed his excuse through KIRA's Kingdom and after four days he chose the announce Kiyomi Takada, who he knew was a KIRA admirer, as a spokesman of KIRA. That Takada was chosen was just a coincidence for L-KIRA and was also X-KIRA Teru Mikami's achievement. L-KIRA Yagami, was friends with Takada in his university. That's why he could have a secret rendezvous with her, and got contact with X-KIRA. Anyway all of this makes sense... L-KIRA... Light Yagami... X-KIRA... Teru Mikami..."

Near had then pushed the button to contact him with Lester's phone. A moment later he spoke into the speaker, "you don't have to search for Takada's association. Please come back. Now I've got a person in my mind. If I turn out wrong, please cintinue the investigation."

"What!? You have already narrowed down the crime suspect of X-KIRA?" Lester asked.

"Yes. I'm good at watching." Near said as he hung up.

Near had went over towards Kara and Rika as she sat feeding her. He had leaned over and kissed her gently as he sat next to her. And once again Rika wanted Near to hold her. Which he happily obliged. Soon after she was curled up in his warm embrace sleeping peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Lesner returned a little while later after Kara and Rika had fallen asleep on the couch they sat on. Near was decorating the crhistmas tree in their office. He had a few presents placed underneath the christmas tree. One was a doll for Rika. And the other was a necklace with a star on it for Kara.

Lester had began talking as Near continued to decorate the tree.

"According to Ridner's message, Mr. Mogi is moving as Amane's manager. In other words, the time he's away from L's investigation headquarters is occuring more often."

"You're right." Near said as he continued to trim the tree.

"When L and Takada meet, I wonder if they have tight surveillance? If we can get that information from Mogi, then I think we can settle things without telling L but..." Lester said.

"But Mr. Mogi won't talk right?..." Near paused then said, "in addition, nine times out of ten, L-KIRA and X-KIRA are going through Takada to make contact. That is something that both of our sides would definately agree on. That's why it'd be pointless to be sneaky." Near said as he had pushed on the button to get ahold of the Second L. "L, if Mr. Aizawa is there, I would like to speak to him directly, if that is okay?"

"Near, it's Aizawa. What is it?" Aizawa asked on the other line.

"When L and Takada meet, are there cameras and audio equipments installed? And are you recording it from beginning to end?" Near asked.

"No, right now we only have audio devices..."

"I understand. 'Only audio devices' right? Thank you very much." Near said as he hung up the phone.

"If it's just listening devices, then you can go ahead and think that L-KIRA and X-KIRA are going through Takada to make contact... With that, things for Ridner are getting increasingly dangerous." Lestner paused then said, "also, Takada's bodyguards' cell phone records are being monitored. From now on, we won't beable to contact Ridner directly, is that okay?"

"Apart from accepting the risk, Ridner is also moving for us moreover... Now that Ridner is trying to catch X-KIRA from Takada. Still, we have to show that our aim isn't X-KIRA." Near paused then said, "when we have L's side's attention on Ridner and Takada, that's when we'll eliminate Mikame."

All of a sudden Giovanni had called the office.

Lesner picked up and asked, "how are things, Giovanni?"

"It's Mikami. There's something very strange about how easy it is to fallow him... He's not even hiding himself. He's living in the same room ever since four years ago... And he's living a normal life. And he's enthusiastically taking care of the public prosecutor job as well... From watching him on KIRA's Kingdom, we all know he's a KIRA admirer but, for me to say he's X-KIRA..."

"I see..." Lesner said.

"No, the percentage if Mikami being X-KIRA is high." Near paused then said, "be more than careful, and until he goes back into his room please keep a close eye on him."

"Okay." Giovanni said as he hung up the phone.

Near looked over at Kara and smiled seeing she had woken up and had let Rika down on the floor. He noticed she was crawling towards him. He fully turned towards her and held his arms out to her. Which only made her giggle and try to crawl faster to him.

"Da... Da." Rika said grinning as she crawled towards Near.

Near smiled at Rika as he said her name softly. "Good girl, Rika." He had then heard the phone ringing. "Go on back to Mommy as Daddy talks to Giovanni." He said kissing her cheek and faced her towards Kara.

"Mommy," Rika said in one breath. Making Kara and Near both smile at her.

"Hi Rika." Kara said picking her up and kissed her cheek.

The phone rang all of a sudden.

"Giovanni speaking. Mikami took out a notebook..."

"What!?" Lesner asked surprised.

"H-he is writing on... Isn't that..." Giovanni paused then said a few moments later, "oh, Mikami is getting off. I'll fallow him..."

All of a sudden there was a loud scream over the phone.

Near looked over at Rika who began to cry, scared at hearing the scream over the phone.

"It's okay Rika." Kara said softly kissing her tears away. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Giovanni spoke over the phone again saying, "an individual harassing a girl on the same car as Mikami collapsed just now. It was no more than a few seconds after Mikami wrote something into a notebook. He's most definately..."

"So, this settles it. Mikami is X-KIRA." Lesner said as he turned to face Near.

After a few moments Near said as he wrote 'X-KIRA' on a figurine, "correct."

"What will you do, Near?" Lestner asked.

"With?"

"You won't try to stop Mikami?"

"Lester, please don't make me repeat myself. I said, even if Mikami is X-KIRA, we won't do it that way. Because if we do, we can't pin anything on L, Light Yagami. It's the worst possible course of action. Turning on the heat would stop the judgements... And there's even the chance that people will close the book on this case, having accepted Mikami as KIRA. Unless we're able to show that Light agami is KIRA. To bring him down once and for all, we would have done everything in vain."

"Yeah." Lesner said.

"At any rate, the firs thing we need to do is get close to Mikami. But as for that. There is something we'll have to take into account. And that is the existence of a shinigami. There was a story I heard from the NPA that 'in order to take back the note from Mello, KIRA gave a different note to his shinigami to pass to the NPA'." Near paused then said, "that means the shinigami obeyed KIRA and took the note to them... If that's the case. Then a shinigami fallowing Mikami would also only obey him now, when we approached Mikami, we didn't have to worry about a shinigami letting him know he's being fallowed."

"Yeah but," Lesner paused then said. "Only those who've touched the notebook can see the shinigami. Being careful of something you can't see, poses a real problem."

"Even if it's hard, please try. It's just that, next time we'll have to maintain some distance and I don't care how you do it. But manage to record Mikami's behavior catching him talking with a shinigami would be ideal."

"Understood. I will try to the best of my ability." Giovanni said as he hung up the phone.

Near had stood up to stretch. And as soon as he did that. Rika crawled right back over to him. "Hi, Rika." Near said smiling as he picked her up and smiled kissing her cheek lightly as he walked back over to where Kara sat on the couch. He placed his arm around Kara and brought her close towards him.

Kara smiled as she leaned into Near's embrace as she also wrapped an arm around Rika. She had leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. Near wouldn't have noticed unless he was able to see what she did from the corner of his eye.

He turned towards her and kissed her on the lips in a gentle embrace. But was unable to hide the slight sizzle of passion they had woken up in eachother.

Kara shivvered as Near slipped his tounge inbetween her lips and began to taste her. She shivvered as desire began to awaken inside her body. She came back to her senses as she felt Rika begin to squirm in her embrace.

"Down, down, down." She kept saying as she tried to wiggle out of Kara's strong hold on her.

"Put her down Kara." Near whispered hotly against her throat.

Kara nodded her head as she whispered, "we have no babysitters Near-chan."

"Lester can watch her for about an hour." Near paused then said hotly as he gently nibbled on her sensitive earlobe, "I want my wife."

"Go on. I can handle Rika-chan for a while while you guys go and rest." Lester said smiling at them.


	18. Chapter 18

Near and Kara had walked towards their apartment and had entered. As soon as the door was closed and locked again. Near took Kara in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom.

And soon, both of them were in their bed unclothed, caressing eacother's bodies.

Near began to caress Kara in a slow, almost torturous caress as he lightly brushed his fingers against her core. He smiled hearing her gasp and felt her open up for more of his touch. "I love you Kara-chan," he whispered as he slipped a hardened tip of her breast in between his teeth.

Kara inhaled sharply as she raised her body for more of his sweet torture on it. She gasped as she gently reached down and began to caress his swollen member. Smiling as his breath caught in his throat and he groaned in pleasure. "I love you too, Near-chan." She whispered softly as he slipped a finger inside her body.

Near pulled away his lower region from her hand incase he was going to finish so soon. And he felt like he was going to as soon as she began to caress his member. He began to kiss lower and lower on her body. Until he got to the part he wanted to taste. He had breathed in deeply of her intoxicating scent. He smiled hearing Kara's gasp of surprise as she saw his eyes darken from deisre. Then he kissed her in the junction of her thighs, bringing forth a small cry of pleasure.

Soon after, she began to shake from each caress his fingers and mouth lightly gave her. He kneeled up and smiled as he pointed his pulsating desire towards the spot where he wanted to join her. He waited for her invitation.

And soon received it, as she looked towards him with dazed eyes, a flushed face, and trembling body from the passion they had just given eachother.

He had slipped inside and began to caress her center with his staff. Bringing both intense pleasure. Each caress, bringing the firey passion between them to a boiling point as they had given and received from eachother.

Unknowingly creating a child of their own.

Near slipped out and had set the alarm clock for an hour. He had then gathered Kara in his arms and embraced her, kissing her gently, with a spark of passion that was beginning to die out, but nowhere near far from over.

Both of them had fallen asleep in eachother's arms.

Soon after they had woken up and showered. They had left for Near's office again. Rika was happy to see them both back.

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch me!?" She said as she began to pull herself up. Then to our surprise she was walking towards us.

"Rika! You're already walking!?" I asked surprised. "Very good! I'm proud of you." I said smiling at her and kissed her cheek as I picked her up in my arms.

"Were you teaching her how to walk?" Near asked grinning at Lesner.

"Yeah." Lesner said smiling back.

Soon after Near and Kara were back in the room. Near had begun to work again.

A few days later Halle had gotten ahold of Near and Lesner.

"Sorry, I've had very little time to be alone..." Halle paused then said, "four days ago, three of us, Takada, Amane, and I met together... But their content of their conversation was whose boyfriend 'he', I mean, Light Yagami was. They fought about that."

"What does that mean Near?" Lester asked.

"What I got from this is," Near said holding a figuring labled "L-KIRA'. "That Light Yagami is popular. Both Takada and Amane are enslaved by Light Yagami."

"Near, please be serious." Lester said looking at him.

"Seriously," Near paused then continued as he said, "enslavement is funny. They won't easily give up... Most likely Light can make them bend to his will. Instead, I'm anxious that there's no developement with Giovanni's report."

"But today he reported Mikami took out his notebook and definately killed a person." Lesner said.

"What I'm talking about is not a notebook, but a shinigami. If a shinigami is with him, he should at least talk to it within two or three days. He couldn't have made it a rule to not talk with it outside, that would conflict with the fact that he took out the notebook and killed in the open. Plus, this is very strsnge..."

"What is?" Lesner asked.

"The shinigami that stay's in L's headquarters is acknowledged by the headquarters' members. That is, not only Light Yagami but the notebook and shinigami itself are under watch. It's logical that L-KIRA cannot let the shinigami there make a bad move nor have a talk with him. However, the shinigami with Mikami can only be acknowledged by L-KIRA and himself, considering that the notebook was sent from L-KIRA to Mikami. If so, why didn't he use the shinigami and get in contact with Mikami... It would be a lot safer than using Takada in-between. If the shinigami is seen only by those two, there must have been another way."

"Now that you mention it, I agree with you..." Lesner paused then said, "if I think it over, would it be okay if I said there might be some useful shinigami and some useless ones?"

"That might be so... Or the shinigami with Mikami may also be acknowledged by L's men... Mello also said there was a shinigami. Since Mello could see a shinigami, that mean's there was another shinigami in L's headquarters. Plus Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Mogi witnessed another shinigami at the headquarters. It's possiible..."

"I see." Lesner said. A few moments later the phone rang. "It's Giovanni."

"Mikami muttered to himself."

"Muttered to himself?" Lester asked.

Near looked up with his eyes focused on what Giovanni said.

"Yes. I thought it might be him talking with a shinigami... Since it was from a great distance. I couldn't get his voice. But I recorded the image of his lips. I'm sending the video tape. It's a picture taken during his break at the roof of the prosecutors office that Mikami works for. Here it starts. He's saying something."

"Play it again, but slower this time." Lester said. "That. You. Shi. Ni. Ga. Mi. That you shinigami?"

"You're not a commander for nothing." Near said impressed.

"He seems to have reacted to seeing the wastepaper under his foot." Giovanni said.

"He breathed a sigh." Lester said.

"He seems to be talking a little bit longer. I'll zoom in on his lips and replay it slowly." Giovanni said.

"That... Shi... Ni. Ga... Mi. Hasn't appeared... Since... He.. Gave... Me... The... Note... Book." Lester paused then said it more clearly, "'that shinigami hasn't appeared since he gave me the notebook.'..."

Near remained silent as he picked up one of the shinigami toys in front of him. "It fallows that... Mikami was given a notebook by the shinigami. But the shinigami hasn't been with him since then... He saw a wastepaper roll on the roof and got to wrong idea about the shinigami's presence."

"No shinigami is with Mikami..." Lesner said.

"hmph... So that's how it is." Near said throwing a shinigami toy away.

"Near if there's no shinigami then the investigatin will go smoothly. There's even the possibility we'll get proof from Mikami that Light Yagami is KIRA."

"That's true." Near said as he thought, _"Mikami doesn't have a shinigami. Mikami himself muttered that... As far as we've seen now. There's also a peculiar point of Mikami moving boldly... The shinigami from L-KIRA's side is cooperating with KIRA. It brought the note to L's headquarters but now the headquarters members can also see it. Therefore, it can't make a move. The shinigami from Mikami's side isn't being used to get in contact with Kira. That's why _Takada is used as their mediator..."

"Giovanni here." He said speaking over the intercom. "I'm outside Mikami's apartment. From here I can confirm the presence of two survillance cams at the entrance... Most likely there's a heavy security system where even if I could break in, getting in unnoticed would be a problem."

"I see..." Near paused then said, "indeed, it would be strange oterwise..."

"Still," Giovanni paused then said. "When Mikami goes out he always takes the notebook with him in no more than a breifcase- a relatively risky move. I'd say taking such overt precautions would, on the contrary, arouse more suspicion."

Near had thought silently to himself, _"no shinigami... When Mello's hideout was first raided it was clear a shinigami was keeping watch, and it even removed the operatives helmets... In Mikami's case he'd look a lot less suspicious if he had a shinigami stand guard instead of placing cameras- yet he has... So there's no shinigami..."_ "Commander Lester, please work with Giovanni and investigate Mikami's dayly activities more thoroughly. Look into whether or not there might be an opportunity to touch te notebook without being caught."

"But we're not to seize the notebook?" Lester asked.

"Correct- the plan is not to seize Mikami and the notebook, but to use them as evidence. Most likely, Mikami doesn't have a shinigami fallowing him... But we won't be able to say for sure until one of us has touched the notebook and kept surveillence on Mikami for a few days... Of course in the off chance that there is a shinigami fallowing him, there's a possibility that when you touch the notebook, the shinigami will tell Mikami and he will kill you. But, our observations up until now show that there's also a possibilty that Mikami's shinigami isn't the cooperative type with respect to him."

Giovanni and Lester looked at Near in silence.

"About the toucing of the note, between Giovanni and I, which one of us will..." Lester began asking.

"Looking at the ranks of superior and subordinate that would make it Giovanni... Right?" Near asked then paused saying when no one answered, "should we be able to determine te absence of a shinigami beyond a shadow of a doubt, one of the scenarios I can envision takes the forefront. However, should it turn out there is a sinigami,there will have to be a change of plans. I'm counting on you."

"U-understood." Giovanni paused then said, "for now, I'll continue my surveillance of Mikami."

A few days later Near was in his office with Kara and Rika. Near had figured out they were going to have a child together. As he was laying out little fugurines his phone had begun to ring.

"Near? I called the number you once told me. Then Giovanni answered it and I was directed to you." Spoke a voice over the pone.

"Mr. Aizawa, it's been a while." Near said placing the headpones on his head.

"Near, I beleive you even more. L and Takada meet together almost everyday." Aizawa said.

Near waited a moment before speaking, "I already know that."

"Then how about this? They write messages to communicate. I'm sure of that."

"I knew that, too." Near paused then said, "L... KIRA writes messages to give to X... I mean the KIRA who is judging now, through now. It is clear from the fact that their different standards of judging have been corrected. Mr. Aizawa, now that I know they're writing messages. What matters is... If you got his memos as evidence or not."

"No... I haven't got one."

"Then it's meaningless." Near paused then said, "because there are lots of ways to cast away the memos; to cut them up and wash them away in the bathroom, or to let Takada, who nobody dares to strip-search take them and cast them away."

"B-but as you told me. If we get the memo, it will become evidence... When their room is chosen, if one of my men help me out by iding inside the room beforeand... And since the monitoring cameras are turned off. I'll just pretend as if I've checked the place where he's hiding. If we do these. It's possible to get the memos before he casts them away."

"Mr. Aizawa," Near paused then said. "Please don't do any needless meddling."

"! 'Needless meddling'?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes. Needless meddling. To begin with, it is impossible to hide in the room plus, it all depends on the content of the memo. If he can pass it off. I will never do that. If all should go as well as I expect. And you get the memo, it will end up with the death of you all. Unless you can kill KIRA at the very same moment." Near said.

Aizawa stayed silent.

"The pictures of yours must have been sent from KIRA to the one judging now. I'm not wrong in saying he can kill you all with a single sign. The reason you are alive now just by a neck thread, is my existence. Now that the whole world obeys KIRA, it's only natural you are killed if you are no longer in use." Near paused then said, "indeed if you get the memo and are killed by KIRA, it will make evidence for me that L is KIRA, but that is what I already knew and is meaningless. My way is different. Your way will just set KIRA free, and that will trouble me. Even if KIRA's identity is made out to the whole world, most people in the world will stand by KIRA's side. If that is so, even I will be an existence that KIRA can just leave alone. Do you understand this?" Near paused then asked as he received no answer, "Mr. Aizawa? We are not in the stage where we have only to bring forward the testimony of KIRA any more. To stop KIRA, the only way that I, whose face KIRA doesn't know, should pose my complete and total defeat to him. Mr. Aizawa, I'm sorry to say this. But KIRA thinks nothing of you guys at all. He'll refuse to deal with you. For him, you are nothing but mere flies, flying around him. Howerever, KIRA can never leave me out of consideration. Because for KIRA I am..." Near paused ten said holding the doll labled 'KIRA' and the doll that looked like him, "the current challenger in his never-ending battle with L that he has placed his pride in. You can stop KIRA only by beating him with his pride. Mr. Aizawa, let me say this to you distinctly; right now. You're not included in the scheme of things. Please become aware of this and never interfere. This is reality. However, if you still want to catch KIRA... And if you are kind enough to help me... Please watch over him as you did. It will be most gratifying for me, and for KIRA."

"Just to watch over..." Aizawa began saying.

"Yes. Anything more than that is useless, or rather it would prove to be a disturbance to me. I've almost completed my scenerio. I don't want you to do anything to destroy my scenario. I'm sure KIRA is creating his own scenario to beat me. Your unexpected moves would hinder me, and they'd be nothing but a waste of time."

"Near, are you saying that we are just watching him and have no significance of existence?" Aizawa asked.

"Definately not. You are of significance for watching L. And it is within my scenario. I'm asking you to cooperate with me in that fashion... To beat KIRA... It's true that KIRA kills people like worms, but there's enough probability that he'll let you live until he battles against me. I hope for you to fallow up... His last time." Near paused the called Aizawa's name as he hadn't answered back to anything Near had said for the past few moments.

"I understand," Aizawa said then hung up the phone.

A few days later on New Year's Eve KIRA had called Near. Rika was sleeping in Kara's arms as she rested on the couch.

"It's not Gevanni but L who called first."

Near thought looking at the screne. "What is it, L" he asked picking up the receiver.

"Both Mogi and Amane are missing."

"Yes. We've abducted them." Near said simply holding onto a round marble.

Shouts from the background could be heard. Kara had looked over at Near.

"Near..." KIRA paused then asked, "for what?"

"Insurance," Near said grinning.

"T-this is kidnapping, isn't it? Like the former L, and now Near..." Spoke one of the men on KIRA's side.

"Yea, this is definately a crime." Said another.

"I dare say Near doesn't know about the possessive rigts of the notebook. Of course he doesn't know that one loses their shinigam's eyes by giving up their possession. Even if one has dealt with the shinigami... If he doesn't know that fact, Misa, who was the second KIRA, must be a cause of concern for Near. I'm sure he wanted to get rid of her for what he's planning. He might have expected to get some info from Misa. I don't have to worry about that."

Near had watched the screen waiting for KIRA's reply. _"Light Yagami, you ought to have already known why I did this. Unless I do this, we can't move on."_

"All of this is still within Near's scenario. Still I have no problem in fallowing Near, to advance the stage for Near and me. However, I have to take some action as a public stance for the sake of the members here."

KIRA had then spoken as he said, "Near, abduction and captivity are crimes. Stop this at once."

"Actually," Near paused then said, "both Mr. Mogi and Amane have kindly accepted this. I had them stay a little away from me, but L, you can have a conversation with the two. Shall I hook you up?" He asked.

"If we do that, it will be known to tham who L is, won't it? Well, Mogi is all right, but there's Amane, too... L is Light Yagami. That's what Near already knew. I don't think Misa will call me 'Light' under tis situation. Even if she might call me that, it means nothing at this moment. All I have to do now is just go ahead."

KIRA had then spoken into the receiver, "I need to make sure of their safety and if what you said is true. Please hook me up."

"I'll be glad too." Near said reaching over and pressed a few keys on the keyboard next to him. He was still able to hear their conversation.

"Mogi-san, Misa, this is L. Near seems to have you under house arrest. Is it true that you agreed to this?"

"Yes," spoke the man in the room.

"I-i think it'd be better if we stay here quietly until the problem with KIRA has been settled." Misa paused then said,"Motchy also said to me unless we do so, we all might be killed... Misa is okay if she can live with 'him' after KIRA has beed caught and we're all set free."

"This means that Mogi already trusts Near more than me..."

He paused then said outloud as he pressed a button, "now I see. Then it's alright if you both agreed on this. However, don't forget you can leave whenever you want to. I'm switching to Near now." He waited a moment then spoke into the headpone, "Near, I approve of this."

"L... If I make statement on my deduction to the whole world as L, most people will accept and beleive who KIRA is. Including the existence of the notebook. If it is done, someone who seeks to take the life of KIRA will surely appear..." Near paused then said, "however, I don't think KIRA will be killed so easily. He would stop it by using his own fallowers. I don't want such meaningless blood be shed. I would like to settle this with my own way of victory over KIRA."

"T-this guy... He has definitively said Light is KIRA and he's still saying that..." one of the officers said over the speaker.

"Near," KIRA paused then said. "Your deduction is wrong. I'm afraid that the last thing you should do, is announce your deduction when it is still but a matter of speculation."

"Yes, you are right. I'm going to finish all of this by posing clear evidence. If I was wrong, or when I'm defeated by KIRA even if I'm right, at that point it's not too extreme to say that the whole world belongs to KIRA. If this happens, KIRA will surely kill me... And definately kill all those who know of the existance of the notebook. That is KIRA's thoroughness."

"Near... It is a sure thing that the whole world is going to soon be completely tailored for KIRA. So we have to catch KIRA as soon as possible. I agree with you on this."

"Anyway, there's high possibility that Misa Amane was the Second KIRA, who had the eyes. So I sealed her off in case KIRA might use the eyes again. I'm going to have her stay here until I bring an end to KIRA, no, until I am allowed to leave as well. L, I expect you to have already known the current situation without saying anything..."

"Yeah, I already knew it. You are advancing the preperation surely and steadily. You're taking the time to let me know that you are getting rid of whomever you don't want and setting the stage fore us. It's interesting, Near... On this side, I'm having Mikami do all of the preperation. It's me whos getting the advantage on you. Just as you said, whomever knows of the existence of the notebook, including yourself, will all die."

During Near's and KIRA's conversation. Gevanni was working on completeing the assignment given to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Near and Kara where in his office with Lester. Lester was watching the monitors of the two people who were being held away from them. Kara was sitting on the couch reading while Rika slept on her.

Lester began talking while watching the monitors.

"Mikami and Gevanni left the hotel at around 11 pm... He will fallow Mikami until he returns home... Now should be about the right time to hear back from Gevanni."

"Ahh... I wish you guys would hurry up and catch KIRA. Misa is always ending up like this... Why me..."

"Amane Misa, the one the previous L suspected as the 2nd KIRA..." Near said looking at the screen while holding a figurine of her.

"Although, they did have her under surveillence for 50 days and she didn't say anything. The amount of info we can get out of Amane is... Thus far we have a note that can kill people and many other things that can't be explained through common sense. Of course our job is to explicitly understand these things but..."

"No," Near paused then said. "I understand. I'm not expecting that we can get anything from Amane right now. The only reason I'm doing this, is the off chance of making Gevanni's task easier, and considering the fact that she once had the eyes."

The phone began to ring and Lester said it was Gevanni.

"How'd it go?"

"I successfully managed to touch the note!" Giovanni paused then said, "as of now, I can't confirm seeing a shinigami."

Near glanced up but said nothing,

"I touched the note at 4:04 p.m. Mikami returned home at 12:07 a.m. Up until immediately after that I had put distance between us fallowing was..."

Near interrupted him saying, "so, what you are saying is you didn't see a shinigami in the whole 3 hours you were fallowing him, correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay then. I'd like you to continuously watch him please."

"Understood." Gevanni said as Near hung up on him.

"Commander Lester, please hook me up to Mr. Mogi." Near paused the said glancing at the screen Mogi's picture was showing from. "Mr. Mogi, do you remember the death rules when Higuchi heald death meetings at Yotsuba?"

"The rules of death? That sounds scarey-?" Misa said.

"Yes, I remember." Mogi paused then said, "it's been quite a long time."

"The Second L told me the rules written in the notebook and it's death regulations in exchange for Mello's info: you can control the taget for 23 days before is death. Unless the cause of the death is illness and the progress for that needs even more time. Is that correct?"

"Yes I'm sure of it. We didn't really try it out. But I can say the murders during the Yotsuba period proved it right."

"Thank you very much." Near said as he hung up on him. "Well, let us say a shinigami is possessing Mikami's notebook and told him that Gevanni touched the notebook. We can think Gevanni is already being controlled and is forced to say 'a shinigami is not possessing the notebook'... If that's the case, we will face L. In 24 days from now. If Gevanni is still alive."

Kara looked towards Near with fear passing her eyes as she heard what he just said.

"Although I'll carry out the plan, assuming he will still be alive at the time." Near had looked over towards Kara and saw the fear in her eyes. He walked over towards her and Rika and sat down next to them. He had gently held them in his arms as he kissed Rika's forhead and kissed Kara gently on the lips. "Soon KIRA will be brought to justice. So don't worry Kara. I'll be coming back home to you and Rika soon."

"Even though you say that. I will still be worried over you" Kara whispered gently as she kissed him back.

"You shouldn't worry Kara. If you do. You might lose our child." He whispered kissing her underneath her ear.

"How'd-?" Kara began to ask.

"Because, you are acting just like how you did when you were pregnant with Rika." Near whispered kissing her gently.

"I'll try not to worry then." Kara gasped lightly as a slight shock went through her body at the sensitive kiss. She had then closed her eyes as she leaned into his embrace.

Lestner looked behind him and smiled seeing Near had started to fall asleep next to Kara as he held her and Rika in his arms.

A few hours later Near had woken up and smiled as he moved off of the couch and laid Kara and Rika down on it. He had then bent over and kissed Rika on the forehead and Kara on the lips. He had went over to where he was working and began working on his plan again.

A few days later Gevanni called.

"How are things going, Gevanni?" Lester asked.

"Well, I haven't been able to see any shinigami for a week. Mikami has recommenced his everyday life the day before yesterday."

"It will probably be all right..." Near paused then said, "when you go to the gym tomorrow, please take the notebook again. And then take pictures of every page."

"Pictures?" Lester asked.

"Yes. I want to check how he writes everything. Now most of KIRA's judgement is done just after midnight. I'd like to know if it is because of Mikami's well-regulated life or because he's manipulating the death time of his victims. I also want to know if tere's some regularity..." Near paused then said, "or habit in writing... Plus, what kind of notebook it is. I'd like to take a look at it's appearence, cover sheet, back cover, and spine... Every detail with my own eyes."

"Understood," Gevanni said.

"How is it, Near?" Lester asked as Near looked at the monitors in the room. Each monitor having two pages of the notebook on it.

"Yes... Gevanni has done an excellent job." Near said.

"That's not what I meant."

"The writing here is matched to Mikami's handwriting in his report as a public prosecutor. I'm sure Mikami wrote all of this. Plus, as i compare these names in the death note with the list of the victims, I can tell that Mikami wrote down everyone's name after midnight, except Demegawa or the names we've witnessed him writing down in the past... A page a day... Once he fills up the page, he finishes the punishment for the day... Yeah..." Near paused then said grinning, "with this, we can do it."

A few days later Near had Lester get ahold of Gevanni.

"Gevanni you did a great job getting this. In hand, everything should be fine now. I can finally proceed."

"Wha-?"

"Well I thought the killer's notebook would be of a different nature with a kind of supernatural feeling to it but it's exactly as Mello said, 'a plain ordinary notebook'..."

"Yes... A so-called university-style notebook of sorts."

"Even still Gevanni, your name not being written in the notebook is significant."

"Yes."

"The NPA's notebook is under te surveillance of Mr. Aizawa and his lower ranks. So long as there's no shinigami haunting Mikami, there's little to no chance that you're now acting as Y-KIRA wants. That is, you being manipulated through means of a thrid notebook."

"Near. It's alright. Does it look like I'm being manipulated? If I've been controlled. I don't think I could have taken the pictures of the notebook."

"That's true..." Near paused then said, "but just to be safe for now, I'll ask you to get a thorough medical examination and ascertain that you're not suffering from any disease whatsoever. If there is no illness 23 days from touching the notebook. In short, if you can stay alive after Janurary 23rd, ten at the very least, at that point we can say that no shinigami was watching the notebook and Mikami wasn't informed about it. If there is no shinigami fallowing him then I can trust that there were no mistakes in Gevanni fallowing him. After Janurary 23rd I'll do what I can as fast as possible... To bring about a conclusion with L."

Lester had thought about what Near had said and realized that a little over two weeks were in that time limit.

"Until that time, we can only continue as we have- watching Light Yagami, Kiyomai Takada, and Teru Mikami's movements. However..." Near paused then said, "for the final touch... I especially need Gevanni to try his best."

"Understood." Gevanni said as he hung up.

Near looked over at Rika as she began carwling over to him.

"Dada, no go." She said hugging him.

"I'm not going anywhere yet Rika. I'm staying right here with you and Mommy." Near said kissing her forehead.

"No go to mean guys." Rika said as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm gonna have to. I'm doing this to protect you and Mommy from a very bad person." Near said kissing her cheek. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be just fine."

Kara had watched Rika and said in a soft voice, "I must have passed some of my worriedness onto Rika."

"It's not your fault Kara. Everything will work out as I have planned. And then we can live in a free world from 'him'," Near said speaking of KIRA.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling as she nodded her head agreeing with him.

Soon the twenty-second of Janurary came around. Gevanni had called and told Near he has done as he instructed.

"Yes... All that is left is watch over Mikami as you've done until next sunday, the 24th."

"...I understand." Gevanni said.

"At which point, if Mikami's done nothing in particular out of the ordinary... We'll immediately proceed to engage KIRA directly..."

Gevanni had called Near on the twenty-fifth at four in the morning.

"I wonder? Why on such an early hour." Near said.

"Near, if you'll excuse the expression of mine. But I dare say this will work out."

Near stayed silent.

"Gevanni speaking." Geavanni paused then said, "Near, I've checked the notebook he's done a page a day these last three days as usual, and the names are a perfect match with the victims. There's nothing unususal with Mikami, either."

"I see..." Near said.

The next day Lester had asked, "now all the preparation is done, right, Near?"

"Yes." Near said.

They had begun to bring the plan into motion.

Near had decided to call L one last time.

"L."

"What is it Near?"

"I'd like to see you."

"Yes."

"I have something concerning the KIRA case I'd like to show you at any cost." Near has said over the reciever.

"I beleive you regard me as KIRA, don't you? You shouldn't want to show your face to me." KIRA said.

"No." Near paused then said, "I can't show it to you unless I show you my own face. And there's something else I'll be able to show by revealing myself. Which will settle all."

"I agree. I also want you to realize that you have the wrong idea about me."

"Before we meet, I'd like to have an agreement with you."

"Yes, please tell me whatever you need."

"Let's make arrangements for when we meet." Near said holding a finger puppet of himself in his index finger.

"Of course, please tell me anything you need." KIRA paused then said, "if we are meeting under the pretense of you doubting me as KIRA then the one that should be giving explicit terms would be your side, I need nothing in particular."

"Yagami Light, KIRA... I bet you understand most of what I'm going to say... If we can't stand face to face then all it does is destroy both our plans... All the conditions will come together naturally... As well as how to deal with Mikami..."

Near thought to himself before speaking, "first is, to have all investigating members on both sides gathered at the designated place. In short, all those that are now chasing KIRA will come together. _"This means... All of the members of SPK will be there which for Yagami Light as KIRA is essential."_

"What's the point in having alll investigators from both sides there?" KIRA asked.

"No matter how much you or I want to meet one on one there ould be no one to winess it. And suppose that I sow evidence of you as KIRA. Ultimately you could just strangle me to death. In addition, everyone has put teir lives on the line to chase KIRA. If we can bring KIRA to light. I think everyone has a right, no, an obligation to be present. Also wit everyone there that sould prevent my face from getting out. Everyone fallowing this event will get to see what will happen there... And get everyone to see the results for themselves and work together to decide what sould be done."

"I understand, that's fine."

"On this side, like I said before, there are four people including me. That's all of SPK's members. Also. The looked after Mr. Mogi will tag along with us, and Amane will be released immediately before without being told where we are going. Once we give confirmation of Amane's release we can meet. How's that sound?"

"Near, I understand."

"I think you can get Mr. Aizawa to confirm whether our four people are the actual people or not."

"Near, to me, of the people coming, it doesn't matter if it's you, or not. You are the one being particular about this because you think I'm KIRA, and you think KIRA won't come out if it's not the real you, right?"

"Yagami Light, speaking as L, that's pretty good. However, it's certain that, for you, it has to be the real me..."

"In addition Near, I will only say this. Even if I don't know your face, when we actually meet we will exchange a few words and I will determine if it's you or not. Just in case, I will also get Aizawa to confirm it, though."

"That's fine. I agree with that."

"The investigators on my side are five people including me... No, Mogi is over there so other than me there are three people. I, also, can only have your trust that this is the case... We'd bot agree that with thihs as they are now, having as few people chasing KIRA as we do, one would want to quickly reach an amicable agreement and pool out resources."

"Understood." Near said. "Okay, next is, the meeting place. I'm thinking that those who meet there sould want a place that can't be seen from the outside."

"That too, if you doubt me as KIRA, is a given."

"Yes... I thought of a place that even if someone were to use a telescopic lens they couldn't see it and also thought everyone would like a place with enclosed walls."

"Have you already found potential locations?" KIRA asled.

"It's a daikoku wharf just a ways off from the southeast side. As of right now it's not being used. It's commonly named as yb box. if meeting there is okay with everyone I've already taken te liberty of purchasing it. There is noting surrounding the building and nothing inside. Now I will send you the pictures. It's not locked so at any time you can go down and take a look. If you don't like it I'll look for another place." Near said grinning. "Before going in, members from both sides will make sure there are no hidden cameras."

"That also comes from the concern to prevent your face from getting out, isn't it?" KIRA asked.

"Yes, that's why, bringing in any kind of communication device will not be allowed. This is also in order to keep what happens inside, from leaking out... And in order to prevent any cell phones with cameras from taking a picture."

The officers on KIRA's side had begun talking amongst themselves.

"Unable to bring in any kind of communication device... KIRA paused then said, "that's fine."

"However, on the other hand, I would like for you to bring me one thing." Near paused then said, "I would like for someone other than L to bring me the note from NPA's side."

"Why the notebook?" KIRA asked.

"A very simple reason. When you all have left, there'll be no watch who keeps an eye on the notebook. I promise. I'll never do such a thing as to rob the notebook. I'll behave with modesty and will not even touch it. If Mr. Aizawa depose the notebook is the very one in your headquarter, I'll beleive him." Near paused then said, "please have the notebook carried by someone except L. For I beleive L is KIRA. Is it all right with you?"

"I understand you, Near. Still there remains a possibility that you and someone here arranged a plan to rob the notebook. I won't carry it, but i will decide who to carry it. Is it okay?"

"I see." Near paused then said, "then all that is left is the date and hour."

"Yes." KIRA said.

Near glanced at the screen as he thought, _"it's after midnight when Mikami judges. So he will give notice whom to judge in the morning... Considering the time he moves..."_ "How about three days later, the 28th 1:00 p.m?"

"I see. It's all right for me whenever it is." KIRA said.

"Then three days later on one o'clock..." Near said as he hung up.

"All right." KIRA said as he hung up as well.

A few hours later Ridner had gotten ahold of Near. "Near, Mello got away with Takada..."

"Ridner."

"Yes..."

"Did you tell Mello all that's been happening on this side of the investigation?" He paused then asked when he got no reply, "well?"

"Yes... Although, I didn't tell him about Mikami..."

"I see. If that's the case then we should still be alright. However, if Mello gets Takada to talk about Mikami and Mikami isn't completely ready, this is all extremely volatile. If anything I'd like you to ensure Takada's whereabouts. As a matter of fact, please stop Mello."

"But..."

"Please do it." Near said in a somewhat firm tone.

"Okay..."

Near had then called KIRA.

"L, this abduction of Takada was not done by me."

"Is that so? Then... It's... Mello." KIRA said.

"Yes. To be honest with you, the guard I set for Takada confirmed the abduction was done by Mello. I'm sorry for this situation with all the bodyguard I set."

"Near... I suppose you can have contact with Mello, can't you?"

"No, I can't. I have the means, but it's unlikely that he answers me under this situation. To be honest with you, I didn't want him to do such a thing as to turn the place upside down for the next three days."

"I understand. I trust you and beleive you didn't do this partnersip with Mello." KIRA said.

"L, we are going to search for their whereabouts at any cost."

"All right... We too..." KIRA said as he hung up.

Near looked over at Kara and saw tears in her eyes. He had then said speaking with Gevanni, "okay. Please stay with Mikami as long as possible while being able to make it to Daikoku Wharf on the twenty-eighth at 1:00 p.m."

"Near, it's Ridner."

"Please connect me." Near said.

"Near..." Halle said with a somewhat angered look in her face.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry... I couldn't imagine that Mello would..."

"No, it's fine..." Near paused then said, "the problem is solved. As long as L, Yagami Light, doesn't make a change in our plans to meet, then everything is fine." Near had then hung up and had conntected L. "L?"

"Yes?" KIRA asked.

"I know I'm interfering but... In regards to our meeting..." Near paused then said, "the twenty-eighth at 1:00 is alright, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And are the other conditions, being left as they are, okay with you?"

"Sure, from the beginning this side never had any conditions."

"Alright. On the day after tomorrow, the twenty-eighth, it is."

"Yes." Kira said as they both hung up.

"Gevanni," Near asked holding a finger puppet of L on his index finger.

"Yes?"

"Can you make it?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Commander Lester, Ridner, Gevanni..." Near paused then said, "let's do our best."

"Right." Everyone said.

Near had gotten up and went over to Kara and Rika. He had picked Rika up and kissed her cheek, making her laugh as he sat with her on his lap. He had placed his arm around Kara and brought her close to his embrace. "Don't look so worried Kara. I promise you everything will be fine. We'll all return with KIRA arrested and this case will finally be over."

"Alright, Near." Kara paused then whispered kissing his cheek, "I love you Near."

"I love you too, Kara. I'll let you know what happens when we return."

"I wish I could go with you. But I know I can't," she whispered resting against him.

"Daddy." Rika said looking at Near sadly. "Please becareful."

"I will be Rika. I promise you both. Everything will turn out right for us." Near paused then said, "do you want to wait for us back here? Or do you want to wait at a hotel?"

"Here!" Rika said excitedly. Making both Near and Kara laugh at her.

"Okay Rika." Kara said smiling at her.

"We'll leave you both here." Near said smiling at them.

"Please becareful," Kara said looking at him.

Near didn't need to hear how she felt for him. He could see it in her eyes. He leaned forward and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. "I will be. I'll be back here soon."

He had then left Kara and Rika in his office as he left with Lestner.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning, everyone." Near said over the phone line. He paused then said, "first things first, I've set Amane free. Please call her and confirm it."

Kira did and then said, "Near please let me speak to Mogi. We keep the notebook in custody, here at the HQ. And we neeed the password only Mogi knows to get it out and bring it to you."

"Understood. I'll put you through to Mogi." Near said.

Mogi had given them the combination they needed for his number.

"Near, I'll take the notebook we've kept with me and make no mistakes." Aizawa sadi.

"Huh? Is it alright with you if Mr. Aizawa carries it."

"Near, I've considered that it would be best for you if we have Aizawa carry it."

"Thank you very much. See you when we meet." Near said as he hung up the phone. He had then begun to place his figurines out on the floor of the warehouse where everyone was supposed to meet. He had also had a mask with the face of Ryuzaki on it.

A few moments later. Near looked up and saw Light in front of him with Aizawa and the other officers. _"Light yagami... KIRA. This is as far as you will get. Today, KIRA's idealism will be shattered."_

"Near, you're far more inferior than L. You're not fit to wear his mask."

KIRA thought to himself.

"L... Those four are the SPK... The one wearing the mask is Near... There's no mistaking it." Aizawa said.

"It's true... I was with Near before he put the mask on. That's him, alright." Mogi said.

"Aizawa, Mogi. As for me... I couldn't care less whether that's Near or not." Light paused then thought to himself, _"I can see for myself, without them having to confirm it... That is Near. Only the real one would wear that particular mask."_

"B-but, I can't accept this...! You freely accuse someone of being KIRA. The sole person wearing a mask, is you! How selfish can you be?!" Asked one of the cops angrily.

"Matsuda-san. Near thinks that I am KIRA, so it can't be helped." Light said.

"But, he himself is the one who so shamelessly asked to meet us! Something about this just doesn't seem fair."

"Near is doing this because he has his own way of thinking. If we sit and complain about the mask, nothing will get done." Light paused then said thinking, _"I've thought that Near might not take off his mask. At this point. If he doesn't take it off, my plan won't work... No, that's not even a possibility. Near will definately take off the mask..."_

"This mask, is a precaution." Near said.

"A precaution?" Matsuda asked.

"I feel confident that both KIRA... And the one now... Judging under KIRA's instructions. X-KIRA, haven't seen my face. However, everyone else's face, may have already been seen. Of course I think L is KIRA... In other words, I worry because the time and place were decided as of three days ago. And that means, everyone here, except myself, has the possibility that their name's already been written down, and could die at any moment." Near paused then said when noone was speaking, "if that's the case. KIRA and I will be the only ones left. With KIRA free to write my name on the notebook Mr. Aizawa has now, and get rid of me. Although, in accordance with my judgement. The KIRA here now chouldn't be able to kill people with only their face. That's why, for one hour... No, for thirty minutes, I would like you to allow me to see if anyone here is being manipulated and dies."

"W-what the hell?" Matsuda asked angrily. "Wait to see if we don't die!?..."

"That should be fine, right? We need to let Near do whatever he feels is necessary here. If not he won't feel at ease." KIRA paused then said, "Near, I beleive that you are indeed Near. But matters involoving your face don't concern me at all. I'm more interested in what you said you wanted to show us regarding the KIRA case. So please, enlighten us."

Near twirled a strand of his hair before speaking, "as for that. That is something... I can't show you, until I take my mask off."

KIRA smirked at Near as he thought, _"Near... I didn't think it would be this hard to hold my laughter back. I can't beleive you are moving exactly as I've expected..."_

"You can't show us what it is if you don't take off your mask, but you're not taking off your mask?! Aren't you contradicting yourself?" Matsuda asked.

"He means once he confirms that everyone is safe, he will take off his mask and show us what it is, right?" KIRA said.

"Yes." Near said back.

"Near, it's been well over thirty minutes and nothing has happened." Matsuda said.

"Of course that's the case. Because KIRA is not here, among us." KIRA said.

"Alrtight, everyone seems to be okay. I'll take off my mask now." Near said as he took off the mask. He had then grinned at KIRA.

"Well there you have it, you took off your mask. Now, what we're you going to show us?!"

"Matsuda, stop being pushy." Spoke the officer next to him.

"I'm sorry. Please wiat just a while longer."

"Wait again!? What are we waiting for?!" Matsuda asked angrily.

"For the one who will complete our circle to come."

"The one that will complete the circle?"

"He'll definately come and we are waiting for him. This building is a sealed room and only by opening the door can one see inside. For sure, he'll come through the door... Or at least try to peep in from it..." Near said.

"Who are you saying is coming?"

"Generally speaking, no one except the people here now, have been told about this place."

"That's right, which is why the one coming is the person working under KIRA, as X-KIRA, and was told about this place by KIRA himself." Near paused then said glancing up, "Mr. Aizawa. You always kept an eye on L, even after Takada's death, right?"

"Right," Aizawa said back.

"In that case. There's no doubt he'll come. KIRA was using Takada to contact X-KIRA. On the night the time and place for here were settled, L and Takada met through her. L might have told X-KIRA the date and time- no, he did tell it then. However, niether I nor L were aware of Mello kidnapping Takada. With Takada's death, L lost his means to X-KIRA. He could no longer send an 'abort coming' message. In face, there would be no point to such a message. For each of our respective scenarios to play out. He couldn't afford changes."

"How can you possibly be so sure that L is KIRA?" Matsuda asked angrily.

"That's right! In fact, if indeed a third party's coming here... Near, it's not unreasonable to assume that person's with you!" The officer standing next to him said.

"He's not. He's the one who's carrying out judgements for KIRA. Isn't it obvious KIRA would instruct him to come?" Near asked.

"Wait a minute! If it's the person who performs KIRA's judgements, does that mean he will bring the notebook with him?" Matsuda asked.

"That's right. He will bring it with him for sure." Near paused then said holding two of his dolls he created that looked like himself and Mikami as they faced eachother. "He will see my face and write down my name."

"So you actually mean to prove KIRA sent this guy, by dying!?"

"No, to be precise, I'll prove it by letting him attempt to kill me."

"Wait, Near!" Aizawa said.

"What is it?"

"If this X-KIRA kills you. It's obvious he'll kill every one of us here. As we all know about the notebook."

"Correct. It would mean KIRA's absolute victory, and it's the very reason he agreed to come." Near said looking at them.

"I don't understand... Exactly what is he saying? That this third person will come with the notebook to kill us?" Matsuda asked angrily.

"And we'll just sit back and watch?!"

"Yes," Near said after a moment of silence.

"You must be joking! That's probably what KIRA wants... Whatever happens, this will be our defeat!"

"No it won't, Near said calmly. "It will be our victory. If you do as I tell you, we will win for sure." He paused then said in a more authorative voice, "listen. When this person comes through the door. Only greet him. And if you see the door open slightly, just pretend you didn't notice."

"That's ridiculous!" Matsuda said.

"Near, it's almost as if you were KIRA..." Aizawa paused then said, "it's you who wanted to gather everyone who knows about the existence of the notebook and it's also you allowing our names to be written in the notebook. Even so..."

"Aizawa... Such stupid things..."

Light thought to himself.

"However! I will do as you say..."

"Wait, Aizawa-san! There's no meaning in this!"

"I will too." Mogi said.

"Mogi...!" Ide said surprised.

"He's already here." Near said.

"If our name has been written on the note... It's useless now." Matsuda said pulling his gun out.

"Please don't move!" Lester yelled as he and Gevanni pulled their guns out.

"Wha.. What kind of idiotic..?" Matsuda asked.

"It's alright. We won't die. Just stay there..." Near said looking at him. "It's alright. Even if your name is written, you won't die. But with this, we'll know who's KIRA."

"Ho... How can you say we won't die... Near?" Aizawa asked.

"We've got our hand on the note and replaced the pages. Now, the one outside, judging for KIRA, was writing one page per day exactly. I replaced the page for today so that we won't die."

"Trick!?" Matsuda asked shocked.

"'Get your hands on'. How is such a thing possible?" Aizawa asked.

"Now, the person outside writing our names in the note will peek in once more to check to if we have died. At the time which is good for catching him, we'll confiscate the note, the name that wasn't on there is KIRA."

"Bu... But..." Ide said shocked.

"Ce... certainly the person whose name wasn't written in the note is KIRA... But..."

The whole time the conversation was going on between Near the the detectives. Light remained silent with a smirk on his face. He had begun to think how everyting was going his way, _"the trick with the note, I've known that. Near, it's your complete defeat. As for reason of your defeat, you were unable to control the KIRA incidents. You were wanting to defeat me instead, trying so hard to attach the evidences to me It was not possible for me to aske 'not to bring a gun' in the meeting. I persosted that I am not KIRA. And therefore I can not place such a request. Near, if you think about the solution for KIRA incident first, you would've shot us in this place and that would be the end. Your foolish pride, trying to attach the evidence on me. You were defeated because you're so picky about your way of winning. I would never confess. Therefore, it would've been necessary to plant the evidence by using te fact that you need to write the real name on the note. In order to do that, you need to create the circumstances. You need to 'not die' when your name has been written. Which leads on planting tricks that note. You probably assume that I would think that you couldn't possibly have direct manipulation on the note, that's why you decided to go on with that. But, I was convinced that you would take those steps... No, I point you there. I have the confidence to guide you little by litte. And you did it just like that... But... You were working on a fake copy I made Mikami prepare before. And now, Mikami is writing names on the original one which has been hidden until today. From that time you said 'meeting to bring everything to a conclusion' for some time, you tailed Mikami, I've known that you've had your hands on the note. You didn't know that owners of te note can even with a page, or even a fragment whic are seperated from te note. That is the strong point of the note, and the cause of your defeat._

"As for Mikami, to make a copy of the note Mkami made, Takada had written in the note spread in first 5 pages, and then send it to Mikami. Mikami then tought up the patterns afterwards. The time was sufficient time to write in the patterns after sending it. In other words, the one doing the real judging was Takada but, Mikami and Takada keeping contact. You'd notice the same name also written in te fake note when you got your hand on the note. So that tailing person can witness Mikami writing in names, he purposely wrote the name many times. When Mikami exectuting in advance, cases not previously arranged by Takada, Mikami would send a message containing the name where the name and face can be seem by Mikami, Takada would then do the judging. The tailing person would not be able to stay so close to Mikami to be able to peep in to read the messages. Messaging is a daily normal behavior. The tailing person saw the note being taken out and paople dying, he'd observe that. This way he will be convinced that Mikami obviously carries the real note.

"As for giving opening to let te tailing person ave direct contact naturally. Mikami has been going to the gym every thursday and sunday for the past 5 years. The tailing person would have thought that the only chance to get the note was during the gym. Perhaps he touced it several times. Checking for Shinigami... Verifying the names of te dead people written on the note... How it's written... When it's written... Even the advantage of choosing Mikami here was shown. Mikami is very precise, writing 1 page exactly per day, no more no less.

"Near, your observation of '1 page per day' which leads to your plan of tricking the notebook. In other words, you thought of a date for confrontation, and all you have to do is replace the page and the pages after of the day the note was supposed to be written. Well, that is your plan! You checked the note on 21ts Janurary, on Thursday, when Mikami went to the gym. Then, on the 25th, you arranged for the meet with me. Wich means, on the 24th, when Mikami was in the gym, you made sure there was no changes in the entry, ten you contacted me on the 25th. After, you decided tat it's better for the confrontation to be as soon as possible. 26t that is 'tomorrow' would be too hasty. Therefore, you decided on 28th, that's where the notion '3 days later' comes in. You must have replaced the pages for 28th and after on the 21st. The fake notebook that Mikami made, it was a normal note sold anywhere. Replacing the pages would be easy. Because of that. Since I've expected you to do some tricks with the notebook. I pointed to Mikami to check the pages everyday. It's impossible to replace the pages without traces. A person with excellence like Mikami would notice that. From Mikami, I've known that I would win from the point I received 'it was verified' message from Takada. You've said it yourself 1 o'clock pm on the 28th, you can't move the dates anymore. You've must've thought that the note is the real thing. If you did change the dates, and names were written on the replaced pages, your trick would be found out since people whose names are written are not dying. When Mello kidnapped Takada, I kept thinking that's the meaning behind it. But, I concluded that it was Mello's independent action. Mello's action didn't bring any advantage to you. That annoyance wasn't a problem and probably only a grave mistake on Mello's side. As for Takada's death, you probably think it was because Mikami had written on the notes. But you probably thought you will confirm it by postponing our confrontation. In fact you didn't do that. Assuming if you did, Mikami would most likely use his wits and write down Takada's name in the fake notebook. No problem with that. In other words, you didn't cange the proved that you didn't have any connection with Mello's action. It proves that you bet everything on your plan. Mello's kidnapping action was foolish, I feel my victory is even stronger because of it. Simply Near, the chance for you to win, at least not to lose, existed. Yet, you were too lenient, much inferior than L. L would've noticed the possibility of a fake notebook. And probably he would try to use the notebook too. You had the chance. You only need to test the notebook, write someone's name before cutting off the pages. With just that, you would've noticed the fake notebook, then you could've switched to another plan. Human's life, there's no calling it with criminals. Sacrifice one or two criminals to verify the note. I'm completely disappointed in you. You're no competition at all. You probably tried to win too beautifully."

KIRA then smirked as he thought to himself,_ "oh well. Because of you. Everyone will die, and then it will be KIRA's victory completely."_ "The person out there... The names have been written on the note, is it?"

"Yes, they've been written." Mikami said.

Light grinned slightly. _"U-useless... Don't laugh just yet... Must not do it... Bu, but... They beleive that they won't die and they think Near'll win. But in 40 seconds, everyone would die. But I shouldn't admit the truth as yet. They could've shoot me now and the game would be a draw. No... 35 seconds... In 35 seconds, I'll seconds, I'll declare my victory."_

"Strange, don't you think so?" Near said all of a sudden. He paused the said glaring at KIRA, "why did he answer to your question 'the names has been written on the note, it is?' Honestly?"

"Huh? Maybe he's an honest guy... Maybe he got the space for it? Or perhaps, he's seen your steps?" Light said.

"Ma... Maybe we're in danger." Matsuda said standing next to Light.

"Mikami Teru, if it's alight with you, would you like to come in?" Near paused then said, "Mikami Teru, we know that you have judged for KIRA. If you've written the names, then you don't need to fear anything. Please enter the room."

"Mikami Teru? Don't hide anymore. Come in."

The door had begun to open and Mikami entered the room.

KIRA smirked at Mikami thinging he did a good job.

"God... I'm at your service." Mikami said grinning at Light.

Light glared at Mikami thinking, _"moron... Facing here, knowing that... Wait... It's possible that knowing they'll die soon, he did it on purpose..." _"After you wrote the first name. How many seconds have passed?"

Mikami looked at his watch and began counting the seconds from 35.

When Mikami said 39. Light looked at Near and said, "Near victory is mine!"

Near smiled back at Light.

Mikami has let everyone known 40 seconds have passed.

But noone has died yet in the warehouse.

"We... We... We didn't die... One minute went by... We didn't die." Matsuda said shocked.

Light looked shocked.

"I told you. You wouldn't die many times." Near said looking at them.

"Wh... Why? Why are they not dying... G... God... I... I did as you ordered me..." Mikami said looking at Light.

"Mikami..."

Light thought glaring at him. _"But... But... What is the meaning of this..."_

"Lester, Givanni, get Mikami." Near said as he kept watching Light.

"G... God..." Mikami said struggling as Givanni placed the handcuffs on him.

"Gevanni. The notebook." Near paused then said looking at Light, "see with your own eyes!" Near opened the notebook Mikami had. "The first four are without a doubt ours. The SPK's names and the only name that is not on here is Yagami Light. Furthermore, Mikami referred to you as 'God'. This is clear."

"It's. It's a trap this is a trap! It's a trap Near made up to make me confess! Isn't it strange you didn't die because of the notebook? That proves it's a trap!"

Everyone on Light's side of the warehouse.

"Couldn't it be that we didn't die is because there is a trick with the notebook?" Near asked.

"N... No! Y... You have" _"The one you replaced was the fake one Mikami brought the real thing..."_ "N... No! It can't be... "It's a trap... I don't know that person." Light denied.

"Light," Aizawa said placing his hand on Light's shoulder. "It's too late. Near has won. You said 'you is mine'. It's the same as a confession."

"Light," Matsuda said shocked. "Why?"

Mogi had taken out handcuffs to place on Light.

"S... Stop it!" Light said shoving away from everyone. He ran towars the farther wall of the warehouse.

"Yagami Light... L... KIRA... You have lost." Near said looking angrily towards him. "You have declared your own victory earlier and really... You have actually won. I have lost. You made Mikami use a fake notebook. All the time to us it seemed real. When I wrote a name in the fake notebook. The person didn't die so I predicted your trick and moved accordingly. We read your thoughts and made another copy of the fake notebook. It was my plan to replace the pages so that we won't die even if our names were written down and then have the evidence. And I purposely let you read that plan... To have Mikami bring along the notebook for the first time and kill us all... That was your plan. I said from the beginning I doctored the notebook and by that I meant the real one."

Light looked towards Near shocked.

"In other words, the fake and the real notebook. I manipulated them both, one part of the fake and the whole real one." Near said making the little notebooks fall in front of him.

"Impossible!"

"This is the real notebook." Near said taking the notebook out from behind his shirt. He paused then said, "Gevanni has spend one night copying it for me. It was crucial that he did it on time. Although he had experience because of changing the pages of the fake book. It must have been hard. But Gevanni told me he did it on time. He used the same pen as Mikami. He even perfectly faked his handwriting. He faked the outside and inside flawlessly."

"He faked the real one and replaced it... It's a lie... He couldn't have done that, Mikami always hid... But, then why didn't the people whose names were written down die... What's going on...?"

"It's because I touched this real notebook. That I could see a reaper ever since you came here. Mr. Reaper. It's nice to meet you. I'm Near."

"Hehe nice to meet you. I'm Ryuuku." Spoke the reaper.

"Ryuuku... Until today, I always beleived a reaper would have a skull face and carry scythes." Near said looking up at him.

"Hehe... There are ones like that, you know..."

"He can talk to Ryuuku... The fact that he can see him means he really..."

Light thought to himself.

"When you look closely at this notebook, you can see. A number of pages have been removed... When you write names on these cut out pages, will they die?" Near asked.

"Yeah, they'll die alright." Ryuuku said.

"One can even use a cut notebook that generates a lot of ways to use it. No, with this everyone can kill and you fooled us all this time." Near paused then said glaring at Light, "Yagami Light, you are KIRA."

Light looked on as he tried to figure out what was going on. _"Some... Something about this trick... I always made Mikami use the fake notebook. They couldn't have replaced the real one...! C... Could it be that Mikami has betrayed me..." No... It's imporobable that Mikami double-crosses me... He'd rather die... That is how Mikami is. If he was cornered..."_

"You're wrong!" Near said with a little anger in his voice as if he had read Light's mind. "It's thanks to Mello. You're smart. So you'll get it even if I say no more."

"Mello? Impossible..."

"Have a close look at this page right before the one with our names written on them. This is a copy, but it's exactly the same as the original." Near said showing him a page in the book. "Look at the first line on the left page."

"Takada Kiyomi suicide... Moreover. It's set up one minute after I killed Takada! Could it be that Mikami at that time too..."

"If... If Takada were to be in that kind of situation... That is my role..." Mikami said.

"Idiot..."

Light thought looking at him, _"I told you not to do anything until today..."_

"Correct. Mikami took out the real notebook when Takada was abducted by Mello. He picked up the real one hidden in a bank's safe deposit box... And wrote down Takada's name." Near said.

"After the repeort of Takada's abduction Mikami went to the bank... The 25th of october was a Sunday so he went on the 26th. But on August, September, November, and December he went to the bank on the 25th. And when Mikami went to the bank on the 26th even after going on the 25th. Especially when it was the day that Takada was abducted. It is strange for someone like Mikami, and when I went in the bank to fallow him he headed to the safeboxes. And at the moment he showed precautions against being fallowed."

"When someone like Mikami who fallows a strict schedual goes to the bank two days in a row, especially after Takada was abducted, and for him to visit his safebox both times... When Gevanni reported this to me I finally realized the possibility of a fake Death Note. Now that I think iof it. The fact that Mikami would use the note in public and mention that the shinigami isn't with him should have struck me as something odd. It was a minor downfall for me to have gotten to him so early." Near paused then said, "until then we were fooled by the communication between Takada, Mikami, and you and had actually altered the fake notebook. So that's wy if it had remained that way I would have lost. When Mello abducted Takada you could no longer communicate with Mikami. But Mikami thought to complete his role as your avatar and do what he tought was best. This immense worship of you, he drove to serve you, his desire to perfect everything, and his quick thinking instead benefitted us." Near paused then said, "it was not impossible for us to break into the safe. It was an old safe in a country bank. And while Mikami was at the gym e allowed us to check his bag so we had copied his keys and cards."

"It was easy to open the safebox." Gevanni said. "Inside there was the note and Takada's name was written on it."

"At this point even an idiot could figure it all out." Near said. "This is quite funny, the fake note we had replaced earlier had one page of entries everyday. But the real one skips from the 15th of November to the 26th of Janurary. This means that Mikami had been instructed to keep a fake notebook to trick us since two months ago. And before Janurary 26th he didn't declare a time for the deaths for the real notebook, but after this date he would write the date and time of deaths for the next day in the notebook. On the other hand, in the fake notebook Mikami prepared, all names except Takada's had no time declared. This means that after killing Takada on the 26th, he decided to perform the judgements for the 26th and the 27th. Even if you can kill someone with a peice of the Death Note if Mikami were to use it at his home there is a chance that we would find the peices. Mikami probably sent pages of te Death Note to Takada to have her do the judgements. If he had Takada do it he could send her the names to judge through email and delete the data after. In the case of the judgements for the 26th and 27th he might've sent the list to Takada but just in case Mikami had written the judgements in the Death Note after killing Takada. As for the 28th he would have done the judgements after he killed us so he could do it his own leisure." Near said still glaring at him. "So normally it isn't something to notice but if you look carefully there have been no judgements against criminals who were reported after the list of initial victims in the notebook. That is because he did not get the notebook till today. No. Light yagami, in your plan... Mikami shouldn't have brought out the notebook until today. And also I don't know whether it was you or Mikami who wrote Takada's name, but you had wrote her name too. If you can kill someone with a peice of the notebook then there is no way you don't have a peice with you. And because you did indeed write her name you thought Mikami would know you did it after seeing it on the news, and did not think he would also write her name." Near had then looked up at Light and said in a sarcastic way, "nice try."

Light looked over at him.

"When Mello abducted Takada, Mikami wrote her name!" Near said.

"G... God!" Mikami said.

"Mikami, your loyalty to me was remarkable. I also did tell you that I was being watched and couldn't move. Just as Near said you quickly thought of what to do and thought you were helping me... But I told you not to ever use the real death note... Beleiving in your loyalty hurt me in the end..."

"To you and to me..." Near said, "to have Mikami write our names on the right page was our plan. Unless we let him go that far we couldn't apprehend Mikami or confiscate or look into the notebook. At this point it doesn't matter what's on the left page. Your plan was to have us alter the fake notebook. And have Mikami use the real one today. But we had managed to switch out Mikami's real notebook. Its a lot harder to figure out a fake if you replace the whole book rather than pages. Of course Gevanni who forged the notebook in one day and Lester played a big role in this but the biggest help was the one who created this situation... Mello."

"Mello,"

Halle thought sadly but didn't show it on her face. "Mello might have known this would happen. When Near said for me to tell Mello that you would directly confront KIRA soon... After a while he just said, 'I guess i have to do it'. At first I thought he meant that he needed to defeat KIRA before you." Halle said to Near. "But if you look at the result of what happened to Mello..."

"The possibility that we would alter the note and the possibility that the notebook we were going to alter was already a fake... I don't think he tought that far. But, he was always on the move to remain ahead of me... But Mello's actoins weren't just that... But if he couldn't surpass me. Surpass me..." Near paused then said as Halle, Lester, and Gevanni looked at him. "Mello was always trying to be number one. He was always saying he would surpass L and me. He knew that he couldn't surpass us... But maybe I lacked his initialtive and Mello lacked calmness. So even if we couldn't surpass our goal on our own... The two of us can be equal to L. The two of us can surpass L." Near said holding up fingerpuppets of him and Mello over the one made to look like L. "And now. The KIRA that L couldn't raise evidence against, the KIRA that L lost against. We are presenting to him definite evidence! If you have an excuse try and talk your way out of this."

All of a sudden Light began screaming. Then he began to laugh uncontrollably. "Yes. I am KIRA!"

Near smirked at him.

"In that case, what will you do? Kill me here? Listen, I am KIRA. And also, God of the new world. Right now in the world, KIRA is law. I'm only preserving the order. This is our reality. At this point, KIRA represents righteousness. He is mankind's hope. Are you going to kill me? Is that really okay? Catching KIRA... In the past, it may have been an act of justice. However, now it is clearly a crime. The people's will has changed. Or is it you just want to feel personal satisfaction of catching KIRA?"

Near just looked at him as he had thought to himself, _"it is a personal satisfaction for me. I'm doing this for Kara. And for L."_

"However the world is still despicable. There are too many rotten people... Therefore, the world must be rid of them. Humans are in pursuit of happiness, and they have a right to be happy. However, they can't because of the portion of spoiled ones who, abruptly and easily, cut that short. It's not an accident. It's because of the despicable people who are alive, that it's inevitable. When I first had the notebook in my hands... No, even before that... The world had sunk to rock bottom. Humanity was as rotten as could be. If you look at it closely, even though there are people looking to be happy, certifying whether they're with or without harm... Or if their life has value or not... Evil can only produce more evil. The nasty people cause these evil dees to occur. If this is spread throughout the earth, the weak people will learn from them and become just as rotten temselves, and someday, change their perspective to beleive that it's okay. Evil people... Despicable people... They are the ones who should be destroyed. Isn't death the sole rememdy for evil which has no salvation? Yet people rot, and do not die. Thus, my approach strikes at the very root of the evil which brought this world about. The evil are judged, those who would harm others are judged also. It's taken no more for people's perception to change... They begin to realize the proper way to live as human beings. The right to have happiness... We all possess it equally. No, we're entitled to it. It can't be gained by attacking, defaming, muc less killing others and to not hinder each other's happiness, to give each other the rights and respect they deserve, to strive for each other's happiness- that is how humanity should be." Light paused then said, "when the world changes, so do th people... They grow more capable of kindness... Those who refuse to renounce their evil ways regardless are not fit to live as humans."

Near continued to watch Light.

"As the most gifted beings on the planet, humans are meant to move foreward... Yet we've been moving backwards! A rotten world... Politics... Justice... Education... What makes this world right? Yet someone has to... When the notebook came into my possesion, I realised- I had to do it... No... Only I could do it! I was well aware that killing people is crime in itself! Yet at that point, it was the only way to make things rights! I thought to myself that someday people will come to realize this as much, and regard it as an act of justice! I had no choice but to act as KIRA... It was the destiny given to me! I was chosen to renew this rotten world, to bring about true peace- a utopia! Using this notebook... Could anyone else fallow through? Come this far? Acheive this objective?!" Light yelled looking at everyone. "Couldn't anyone, with a single note book, lead the world... Lead humanity in the right direction? Only foolish people of low caliber would use it for personal greed, for themselves. Not once have I considered my own interests! I'm totally different from those that attach their own thoughts onto the weak, and profit from them! It's these villianous people that are the enemy to the world. Yes. Only I can do this... To create a new world... Standing at the top, guiding them along the correct path. Only I can do it... Think about it."

Near continued to watch Light silently.

"Do you want to return to a rotten world? Do you want to take back the changing thoughts of the people? Even you should understand. There are people in this world that we clearly would be better off without. If it's justifable to kill harmful pests... Then why is it wrong to kill harmful people? Is it really best to destroy KIRA here? Will it really be beneficial to the world? What will come from arresting me here? Isn't it only to satisfy yourself? Isn't it just for the sake of your own ego? If it's just to avenge L, that itself is the stupidest course of action."

Near glared at Light as he thought, _"it is personal for me. By killing L, you had taken away the most important person to Kara. It's for them I'm doing this."_

"The one in front of your eyes may be KIRA, but he is also the god of the new world!"

"No," Near paused then said, "you are... Just a murderer. And this notebook, is the worst killing device ever in history. If you were a normal person... If you had seen the extent of this tool's power just once, if you had used this notebook just once, you would have been horrified by what can be brought about by it, you would have feared it, and regreted what you had done. And you never would have used it a second time." Near paused then said holding the figurine he named KIRA in his hand, "what I am about to say may sound astonishing... I could understand someone who would kill countless of people for their personal gains. I would consider them normal..."

Light glared at Near.

"But you lost yourself to the shinigami and to the power of the notebook... Mistakingly thinking you could become God..." Near said squeezing the figurine in between his index finger and thumb. "A **crazy** mass murderer. That's all you are. Nothing else."

"Near, you're the one that's mistaken. I am already justice." Light said.

"That may be so," Near said agreeably. "What is right from wrong? What is good from evil? Nobody can destinguish between them. Even if there is a god. Now, supposing a god and his word existed, even then I'd stop and think for myself. I'd decide for myself whether his teachings are right or wrong. Afterall, I am just the same as you. I put faith in my own convictions as to what I beleive is right, and consider them to be righteous. You are most certainly no 'god', for one, and having to tell people how to lead their lives accordingly- is neither peace nor justice as far as I'm concerned. Calling yourself god and killing people indiscriminately is definately evil in my book. And what about what the others think? What do they beleive to be right? What do they feel to be true justice?"

"I'm surrounded by morons who won't listen to reason."

Light thought to himself. _"Those fools don't understand what I'm saying... If I can kill them here, it is not the end yet... Calm down... Think... To kill them here when is the time and chance..."_ "Near!"

"!?" Near thought looking at Light.

"You first thought that the fake note Mikami had was the real thing and that it's working. Then, Mikami was forced to use the fake note which you've manipulated. Which means, the notes we thought were real, were fakes and both of our mistakes, was that we didn't check to see if the notes were real. Then now, the note here, can you really call it the real thing? Now you have a note... And, Aizawa brought the other one from the japanese investigation headquarters... Are they real?"

Near looked at Light as he thought, _"this time... Is it a bluff?"_

"You've seen Ryuuku. So I'll let you know that your note is the real thing. But the one Aizawa is carrying, we kept it in the HQ... It's easy for me to replace it. If, I have done so, then I am the only one who knows if it's the real thing."

Near narrowed his eyes in a glare as he stared at Light.

"Already said so, if you want to defeat KIRA, and to proof that Aizawa's note is real, you should write my name and Mikami's down." Light said glancing back at him.

"Yagami Light... KIRA... I have no intention of killing you." _"You will receive a far worse punishment then death."_ "The notes, it doesn't matter if they're real or not... From the start, my objective is to capture KIRA... If everything becomes clear and KIRA is caught, it's alright. Well, you are already captured. We'll confiscate the note Mr. Aizawa carries. For now, that is satisfactory. And then, things about KIRA. and the note, we will not publish them to the people. Everyone here, I beleive you all can keep the secret. I, myself, will ensure that you'll be locked up in a place where neither eyes nor voices will reach you."

"Just as I thought, Near has no intention to check the notes... Nor to kill me here..."

Light thought to himself.

"About the notes," Near paused then said, "the 2 rules that were written on the back cover... 13 days rule and the rule about whoever touched the note will die if the note is burned, we can say that you added it for your own comfort. That Ryuku, the shinigami, after we capture you, he can tell us whether the rules are fakes or not... He might even tell us whether the notes are real or not."

"Hn? Oh yeah, sure.." Ryuku said.

"Although, even if he lied about it, we won't know about it. We'll just have to lock them up, and absolutely make sure noone can get thheir hands on the notes." Near said.

Light glanced back at Near as he seemed to be waiting for something, _"Near, he has no intention of killing me. That's for sure... If so, if only I can kill Near... Then I'll just have to pursuade everyone that the note Aizawa carries is fake. Inside the watch, a peice of paper... If it's just to write Near's name I just saw... Just opening the watch, it's possible not to get noticed by everyone... But, writing the name without being noticed is hard. Then, I can only try to write it down as fast as I can. Nate River... 2 seconds, no, 1 second... Just have to do it!" _"Ah, no harm in trying to see the notes, whether it's real or fake, isn't it?" Light said as he thought walking farther away from everyone. _"If it's in this position, before anyone could arrest me..."_

Near just stared at him.

"Whether the notes are real or fake." Light said as he opened a secret compartment on the watch.

"It's a hidden notebook!" Lester yelled. All of a sudden a gunshot was fired as Matsuda pulled the trigger of his gun.

Light screamed in pain as he asked Matsuda why he was shotting him instead of everyone else.

"Wh... What was it. Bureau... No, Cheif... Cheif Yagami... He's your father, isn't he... What did your father die for... ... ..."

"Father?" Light asked glaring at him. "Ah, Yagami Soouichiro? Right, Matsuda. Those humorless people crowned with justice lose the truth immediately. Is it possible to live in such a society where there're only fools around?"

"You drove your own father to his death... Now you're trying to turn it the other way around, saying they are the fools who got tricked?"

"Society where people like my dad won't be fooled anymore... He died to build the foundation for that kind of society. For that guy's deat souldn't be wasted, I'm telling you, you also need to kill all these people! Don't you understand that!"

Light began writing Near's name down again. But tis time with his blood dripping from an opened wound. The next moment Matsuda began firing his gun as he yelled, "kill... I have to kill this guy!"

"Stop it! Matsuda." One officer said.

"Don't be rash." Aizawa said back to him. He yelled once again as Matsuda fired the gun off near Light's body.

Light began to call for Mikami. But he had commited suicide right then and there.

Near had spoken up, "he hid his paper specially in is watch, most probably he doesn't have anymore of the paper."

Aizawa paused then said, "Mogi, Ide, capture KIRA... The genocide killer. Yagami Light to be exact."

"Roger that," they both said as they walked towards Light.

Light ran from them as he fell down calling for Misa.

"Amane Misa is in Teitou Hotel..." Near said.

Light began to complain and then called out for Takada.

"Takada Kiyomi has died..." Near said looking at him.

"Near, it's the end?" Lester asked.

"Yeap!" Near said in a good mood.

Light had asked Ryuuku to write everyone's names down.

Aizawa and Ide shouted for him not to do it.

Near had looked towards everyone as he said, "it's alright. If Ryuuku would write our names just because he told him to, KIRA, Yagami Raito, could've done it from the beginning. Ryuuku won't give him a hand in such a way."

Light asked him to write. And Ryuuku agreed. Ide and Aizawa began to shoot at him. But the bullets went right through him.

Light began lauging as Ryuuku began writing a name down. Ryuuku told him he was writing his name down.

Every watched as Light left the warehouse.

"Now that it's finally over. I can tell Kara-chan the news." Near said smiling a little

bit.

"Kara-chan?" Matsuda asked. "I was wondering what had happened to her? I guess you had

told her about L then?"

"Nope. She already knew it was Light who had taken the man she loved away from her." Near paused then said, "L had sent me a message telling me she was coming to me. I was to protect her from KIRA. Weather he asked me to or not. I had planned to do just that. Because he knew I had loved her for a long time."

"I didn't see her with you when I had visited you before." Aizawa said looking at him.

"She was in our house taking care of L's daughter." Near said looking at them.

"I see," Matsuda said sadly. "She's probably having a tough time raising the child by

herself."

"She's not raising L's daughter by herself, Matsuda." Near paused then said, "Kara-chan is

my wife."

"Your wife?!" Matsuda asked surprised.

"Yes." Near said simply. "When Kara-chan told me of her child. I had decided to protect

everything precious to her and to L."

"I see. I'm happy for you Near. Tell Kara-chan I said congradulations." Aizawa said

smiling.

"I'll do that." Near said.

"Near?" Matsuda paused then asked. "Did Kara-chan ever visited L after he died?"

"Why do you ask?" Near thought looking at him in sursprise at the stupid question he had

asked.

"Because there was a woman at Ryuzaki's grave when we had buried him. She was unrecognizable being dressed from head to toe in black. She had spoken towards everyone there with hatered in her voice. And it felt like to me. She was staring at us with pure hatred in her eyes."

"That would have been her. Do you really think she'd let you see her face? She knew KIRA

had known who she was. But she had wanted to see her husband before she had left to come to me." Near said looking at them. "I blame you guys for everything she had gone through."

"What do you mean blame us?!" Matsuda asked angrily all of a sudden.

"L came out into the open because you couldn't capture KIRA properly." Near paused then said as he stood up finishing picking his toys up. "He had to show his face. And had started

working with you guys. Then Light Yagami was able to get close enough to him to kill him.

If that hadn't happened. Kara-chan would have the man she loved home with her still."

"Does Kara-chan love you Near? It sounds like you're saying she doesn't." Aizawa asked.

"Kara-chan does love me. Just as much as I do her." Near paused then said, "I wasn't saying

she doesn't love me. I'm saying you had taken someone very precious away from her." Near

paused then said, "because of that incident. Her child will never get to know her father."

"I see," Matsuda said sadly. He had then left with the others to go after Light.

"Near? Are you okay?" Halle asked.

"I'll be okay as soon as Kara-chan hears this. How about you take Riku-chan and Ryuzaki-kun out for a while when we get to my house?" Near asked looking at her.

"Sure." Halle said as she had thought about Mello. She had cared for Mello just as much as

Kara and Near cared for eachother. She was sad that she would never get to see him again.

But she would always remember the kiss they had shared at Near's and Kara's reception.


End file.
